Supermassive Black Hole: Dark Horse
by Xave Schaxy
Summary: Teror mata hazel elusifnya menyengat hampir setiap potong kepala seperti migrain. Fatamorgana semakin menjauh dari realita ... 'Fortitude' yang eksesif memang berbahaya—tapi, amor tetap lebih berbahaya. Gadis itu adalah Karma. Dan laki-laki itu? Dia berhak memilih. / Chapter 5: A Terrible Day up!
1. Happy And Goodbye

**Disclaimer :** All characters & main story belongs to** Joanne Kathleen Rowling.**

**Genre: S**upranatural/**M**ystery/**R**omance/**T**ragedy/**F**amily (Seandainya_ genre_ bisa sebanyak itu)

**Warning : ALL CHARACTERS ARE OOC****, Alternate Universe, typo(s).**

* * *

.

.

.

**Suppermassive Black Hole**

**Chapter One: Happy And Goodbye**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kebekuan jiwa menjelma.**_

_**Kedinginan nurani selalu ****menemani.**_

_**Jiwa raga yang asing...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**_HERMIONE GRANGER GILA._**

_._

_._

_._

Tertulis dengan pilok hijau neon di sepanjang loker, di blok awal dekat Pintu Besar.

Sorakan sadis meluncur dari berbagai mulut barisan orang-orang pada sisi kanan dan kiri loker, sekaligus memberikan jalan ultra lebar bagi gadis itu untuk lewat. Caranya menarik napas putus-putus, keringat membanjiri pelipisnya, seolah udara yang gadis malang itu hirup bersenyawa dengan ion negatif—dengusan-dengusan jijik— dan paru-parunya merubahnya menjadi toksin.

**_HERMIONE GRANGER MEMANG SINTING._**

Tulisan itu ikut mendaftarkan diri pada lantai hijau tua lorong sekolah. Ikut mencemooh si Hermione Granger ketika menatap pantulan dirinya yang fakir kebahagiaan itu dari dunia lantai.

Sepasang telinga mungil dalam keramaian itu berusaha meleburkan komentar-komentar brutal di setiap satu baris loker terlewat, menjadi segumpal kotoran telinga. Tangannya yang bergetar memeluk erat dirinya sendiri.

_"Sudah membereskan tagihan malammu, Ginger?" _Pria berkulit hitam menyeletuk, disambut letusan tawa.

_"Bagi hasil berdua dengan ibunya!"_

_"Menyingkir, HIV bersembunyi di balik sel darahnya!"_

_"Ibumu hipokrit!"_

_"Awas ... calon biarawati menapakkan kaki sucinya. Singkirkan kaki-kaki dusta kita."_

_"Diam, Tori, kau mau bernasib sama dengan Kitty? Sayangi nyawamu ..."_

Langkah sepatu-sandal gladiator cokelat tanah itu seakan tidak pernah ragu untuk berhenti berderap, meski acapkali pilihannya melewati Lorong Neraka ini selalu saja salah. Ia berjalan dengan bahu yang selalu lebih rendah daripada lingkar lehernya. Dagunya tidak pernah terangkat walau sejajar orang normal sekalipun, dan permata hazel kelamnya selalu giat menyelami putihnya plamir pada setiap celah lantai hijau tersebut, berupaya menghindari tatapan-tatapan iblis di sekitar yang membekukan sumsum tulang belakangnya.

Hermione Jean Granger, demikian namanya.

Ia semakin menambah intensitas cengkeraman kuat tangannya pada dua tali tas punggung bercorak tujuh macam bunga Surga, ketika berhasil mencapai pintu dengan jalan bercabang tiga di depan. Perjalanan barusan membuatnya mandi keringat. Kepalanya berputar di satu sisi seperti pendulum. Memastikan keadaan sekitar aman untuk dilewati. Membuang napas lega dengan langkah gontai, gadis tingkat dua itu bergerak menuju kelas dalam jadwalnya pagi ini.

Kelas, tidak begitu menjamin ketentraman batiniah Hermione. Tak ada satupun yang sudi duduk dengannya. Kernyitan jijik, gestur tubuh melindungi meja agar tidak ditempati, dan tarikan senyum meremehkan selalu didapat setiap Hermione masuk kelas. Jangan harap ada seseorang berjiwa malaikat yang datang membantu menawarkan satu bangku untuknya. Sendirian, bangku pojok di dekat lemari sapu selalu menjadi pilihan.

Lima belas menit pertama diisi Hermione menulisi tugas folio artikelnya yang masih satu setengah lembar lagi. Kalimat ketiga paragraf lima, kesalahan penulisan huruf yang fatal terjadi. Membongkar isi tempat pensil sampai berceceran memang efektif dan cepat, namun nyatanya penghapus Hermione hilang. Tangannya hendak mencolek punggung si kembar di depannya. Sebelum telunjuknya sampai, bunyi decitan kursi dengan lantai yang diseret maju tiba-tiba, datang menyayat telinga.

Hermione menghela napas panjang. Memafhumi sistem hidupnya yang stabil di jurang hampa berselimut kegelapan. Matanya lelah, ketika menyadari jarak antar mejanya dan meja kembar Patil yang semakin jauh.

"Miss Granger, giliran pertama untuk artikelmu." Guru muda baru pelajaran astronomi itu memanggil dari balik kacamata bulatnya. Menerawang jauh ke barisan paling belakang, yang tampak tersisihkan dari yang lain.

Hermione nyaris terlonjak kaget. Matanya melirik sebentar barisan kalimatnya yang baru memenuhi setengah lembar folio. Tenggorokannya tercekat. "Ak—Ak, S—Saya belum selesai, Miss."

"Tapi ini tugas sebelum Prof. Sinistra selesai di sini, jadi mengapa kau ... ?"

Sebelum bibir merah muda flamboyan itu menjawab, beberapa mulut di baris depan sudah menyuarakan berbagai alasan-alasan gila—bukan tidak logis lagi— mengenai tugas Hermione yang belum selesai. Setetes air hangat muncul dari sudut mata pasrah Hermione, mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang selalu menyinggung tentang permata hatinya.

"Aku b—bisa maju, sekarang," ucap Hermione kecil, sepelan kumbang-kumbang merah yang terbang mengitari pohon cemara di depan sekolah. Rambut cokelat gelapnya rimbun menyelimuti wajah pucat tanpa asa. Kepalanya pun ikut menunduk menutupi rona hitam permanen yang menggantung di kantung mata.

Seluruh pasang mata mengamati pergerakan jalannya ke depan dari mulai beranjak. Seperti memelototi barang antik, seolah Hermione bisa saja menghilang secepat mata berkedip.

"J—Jadi, selamat pagi, teman," sapa Hermione canggung. Ia yakin di balik pandangannya yang tertutup penuh dengan halaman folio itu, anak-anak sibuk bermain kuku, memandang jenuh, atau sekedar bergosip tentang objek empuk mereka yang sedang tergagap membaca artikelnya sendiri.

"Tolong turunkan pegangan kertasnya, Miss Granger," Miss Oriane menuntut, "dengan begitu semuanya bisa memahamimu dengan jelas dan bersih."

_Memahamiku? Bahkan kau pun tidak bisa memahamiku, Miss Oriane. Tidak ada yang bisa memahamiku di seantero sekolah ini. _

Hermione bergumam dalam kegugupan dahsyat yang melandanya. Badannya berat. Seakan lutut dan sikunya mendadak berubah antagonis, membuatnya seperti lumpuh setengah badan.

"Ya, bisa dimulai?"

Jemari kecil mirip kentangnya semakin menempel sangat erat, menghasilkan bekas remukan di pinggiran kertas folio yang mulai turun sejajar dada. Hermione menarik napas panjang. Mulai merasakan hawa sejuk yang menjilati kulit tangannya. "Ini tentang, Lubang Hitam."

Manik hazelnya tak pernah beralih dari barisan tulisan sambung di folio sejak awal topik mainstream blackhole itu bergema ke seluruh ruangan. Paragraf pertama berhasil Hermione ungkapkan dengan nada bergetar khas dirinya, yang hampir menyerupai nada terisak. Paragraf kedua, gaung getar itu mulai memudar, berganti dengan nada normal, begitu konstan datarnya. Bibirnya setia terbuka-tutup menyuarakan kalimat demi didengarnya sendiri. Ia sungguh-sungguh tidak perduli siapa saja yang mendengarkannya selain Miss Oriane. Karena ia tahu, tidak ada satupun—meski bencana alam menendang— yang bisa melanggar pahamnya; di setiap dimensi ruangan, maksimal jumlah manusia yang sudi mendengarnya hanyalah satu.

Ya, satu.

Atau bisa juga kasatmata.

Dalam dunia yang selalu hidup terdiam, menatap ilusi kesendirian.

Suara-suara menguap mulai bersahutan. Cekakak-cekikik agresif Greengrass dan kroninya membuat Hermione semakin memburu napasnya. Jika saja ia bisa langsung melompat ke kalimat terakhir. Dan terduduk kembali dalam kedamaian bangku takdirnya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Di bagian dalam sebuah lubang hitam, ketentuan-ketentuan soal jarak dan waktu berlaku kebalikan: seperti halnya saat ini kita tidak dapat menghindar dari perjalanan menuju masa depan, di dalam lubang hitam kita tidak dapat mengelak dari singularitas sentral.**

* * *

.

.

.

Tanpa ia sadari, tulisan yang baru memenuhi setengah folio itu sudah habis. Tapi bicaranya tetap lancar seolah-olah _blackhole _adalah _rumahnya_. Setiap fakta dijelaskan sangat detil hingga ke partikel debu pengisi yang imajiner itu turut diocehkannya.

Diantara belasan tatapan meneror siswa-siswi yang kian menekuk paksa wajah Hermione, sepasang netra abu-abu menatapnya penuh minat.

_Ah._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Dengan gaya gravitasinya yang sangat spektakuler, lubang hitam adalah monster kosmis tersendiri. Jurang ketiadaan ini bahkan melenyapkan cahaya.**

* * *

.

.

.

Cahaya abunya bersinar terang laksana bulan purnama. Sangat terang tanpa cela hingga Hermione sang pembuat artikel meragukan lubang hitam itu mampu melenyapkan cahayanya.

Volume suara Hermione mulai mendekati minimal ketika menyadari setitik respek dari laki-laki bermanik abu-abu cerah tersebut. Rambutnya pirang, agak menyerempet putih. Poni menyampingnya jatuh melambai menutupi alis kanannya. Ia tidak menyibukkan dirinya sendiri, seperti teman sebangkunya yang sejak tadi asyik bergelut dengan tablet-nya. Sesekali ia mengerutkan alis saat mendapati kalimat metafor Hermione. Namun beberapa saat kemudian kepalanya bisa mulai mengangguk kecil. Gestur tangan dengan jemari yang saling mengait menumpu dagunya seperti pose berdoa sedikit meyakinkan Hermione untuk melanjutkan artikelnya tanpa goyah.

Gadis Granger itu merasa senang ketika akhirnya ia sampai kalimat terakhir dalam folio sembari menghembuskan napas lega.

"Kau tampak tahu segalanya, Miss Granger. A untukmu." Miss Oriane bertepuk tangan untuknya sambil tersenyum puas. Hermione mengulum senyum malu-malunya. Diiringi tepukan tangan paksa beberapa anak sekitar setelah sepuluh detik selesainya tepukan tangan Miss. Oriane. Sekali lagi, Hermione masa bodoh dengan para tepukan paksanya. Yang hanya ingin ia lihat adalah tepuk tangan meriah penuh antusias yang berasal dari satu orang di barisan keempat. Bibir kering pucatnya melukis seulas senyuman samar pada si pirang-nyaris-putih, sebelum kembali menempuh perjalanannya menuju tempat duduk.

Sang lelaki, Draco Malfoy—demikian namanya, balas melempar senyum ramah dengan menelengkan kepalanya ke arah Hermione.

Hermione membalas senyumannya lagi—ketika Draco telah berbalik dengan punggungnya. Menopang pipi kirinya dengan punggung tangan, mata yang terpejam rapat. Pikirannya kembali menerawang menjelajah angkasa, menembus kembali selaput paham yang ia camkan di sebuah _blackhole._

Paham ...

Sebuah prinsip ...

Hanya ada satu dalam satu yang sudi mendengarnya.

Siapa yang bertopeng?

Tidak mungkin Miss. Oriane.

Tapi, agak lebih kecil 'tidak mungkin' pada senyuman safi meneduhkan itu.

.

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

Spaghetti bolognaise, satu_ cup_ kecil kacang polong, dan secangkir soda merah. Makan siang yang cukup untuk lambung kecilnya. Jauh dari peradaban kafetaria. Menakutkan rasanya jika harus sendirian di sudut dekat saluran pembuangan asap dapur, tapi sekali lagi—ini pilihan.

Dikucilkan, memang. Tapi, gadis itu tak peduli. Lebih untung mengurusi dirinya sendiri. Menurutnya, manusia di bumi ini semuanya hanya bertopeng karat.

Hermione mulai makan dalam sunyi. Hanya dentingan garpu dan sendoknya yang ia dengar. Rambut cokelat kusutnya menggapai-gapai permukaan piring karena kepalanya yang terlalu menunduk.

_"... Ah aku tahu, tapi ... "_

_"... Kau tahu? ... Apa makanan mujarab untuk mengusir roh-roh jahat seperti Granger?"_

_"Benarkah? ... Ya, hahaha!"_

_"Lihat gayanya ketika menguliti kucing kecil malang itu? ... Kalian hanya perlu rumah sakit j—..."_

Rahangnya berhenti beroperasi. Alisnya menekuk bingung. Suara itu semakin jernih dalam telinga kanannya yang bergerak refleks. Sangat jernih dan transparan seolah dalam lingkup kafetaria ini hanya mereka saja yang mengoceh.

Hermione mengangkat kepalanya. Melirik sembunyi-sembunyi ke arah Greengrass _cs, _masih dengan cekikikan dewa khas mereka yang membuat sekujur tubuh Hermione menghangat, kemudian mulai _panas_. Benar-benar panas menyengat. Seperti sesuatu sebesar bola tenis bergejolak dalam dadanya, mengancam ingin keluar lewat mulut.

_"Lihat dia! ... Serius, kemarin aku melihatnya dengan perempuan itu mengobrak-abrik..."_

Ia tetap melanjutkan makan. Kunyahannya tampak ragu, lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

Mekanisme hidup telah memaksa Hermione untuk '_Diam Itu Emas_'. Tapi, tak selamanya diam itu emas. Bisakah mereka tidak membicarakannya dalam sehari saja?

Sekali kedipan dan getaran kuat itu muncul. Menjalar dari ujung sepatu converse Hermione, menuju satu-satunya meja berbentuk bulat di ujung sana dengan lima buah kursi yang mengelilingi.

Gelas-gelas mulai melompat dari atas meja mereka. Cipratan beling bercampur merdu dengan jeritan tertahan.

Cengkerama kotor itu berhenti. Lima pasang mata berkilat gusar, mencoba mencari pusat getaran sementara gadis cokelat kusut itu masih meliliti spaghetti-nya santai dengan garpu plastik. Dengan pegangan yang terlalu kuat hingga nyaris bisa mematahkan alat makan itu menjadi dua.

Astoria Greengrass berdiri menghadap Hermione dari kejauhan, berkacak pinggang. Tatapan menghujam kasarnya kontras dengan air mukanya yang memerah.

"GRANGER!" teriaknya menggelegar. "Hentikan ini!" Gadis ceking berambut hitam legam itu melempari Hermione dengan segelas soda. Meleset. Hermione terkesiap, memandang rembesan air biru pada ujung lengannya. Air biru itu meresap. Bukannya malah menuruni lipatan kaus dan terbaring tenang di permukaan kursi. Sensasi dingin berkumpul satu titik di sikunya.

**_Apa aku seorang gadis spons? Itu jelas konyol!_**

"GRANGER, BERHENTI!" Satu bentakan lagi dan Hermione menjatuhkan garpu plastiknya. Tangannya mengepal. Gempa kecil-kecilan itu lenyap. Tanpa banyak omong, Astoria melangkahkan kakinya menuju Hermione yang berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Tidak salah kalau kami sering membicarakanmu," ujarnya nyaring. Bibirnya melengkung tajam. "Kau pantas menanggung semuanya. Dengar-dengar cukup untuk menebus dosa orang tuamu." Astoria melenggang pergi dengan kibasan rambutnya. Meninggalkan aura dingin dan menekan di sekeliling Hermione.

Satu kembali, satu lagi datang. "Kau! Sekali lagi berbuat hal-hal aneh yang membahayakan nyawa KAMI atau apapun itu, silahkan angkat kaki dari sekolah ini." Pansy Parkinson berbicara sambil menyipitkan mata dan dagu terangkat. Hermione mengerang kecil. Siapa yang bisa melawan anak kepala sekolah yang tulang wajahnya mirip anjing ini?

Hermione balik menatap Pansy lama. Lebih tepatnya tangan bersedekap Pansy di atas wajahnya. Napasnya memburu.

"Pansy," suara itu mengejutkan keduanya. Bibir Hermione berkedut kecil, apalagi saat mengetahui si pemilik suara. "Dan kau, hai."

Hermione menoleh kaku. Mendapati kaus oblong warna hitam dan jam tangan perak berlogo ular berwarna cokelat. Dan memastikan kalau orang itu benar-benar menyapanya.

"H—Hai," balas Hermione samar, tanpa melihat mata lawan bicaranya, seperti biasa, wajahnya langsung tertekuk ke bawah. Jemarinya meraih tisu untuk mengelap sisa-sisa spaghetti dan membersihkan garpunya. Selebihnya, ia memilih bungkam. Menonton percakapan kecil kedua orang di depannya.

"Ah, Draco—"

"Apa yang kau dan Astoria lakukan, Pans? Ini kafetaria, semua orang melihat kalian. Berteriak-teriak seperti tadi adalah hal konyol," semprot si pemuda pirang platina. Pansy tampak terperangah. Seolah gadis berambut hitam pendek itu sedang menghadapi Draco yang lain.

Apa? Mereka saling kenal dekat ternyata. Hermione mendengus kecil, adakah seseorang yang benar-benar tulus, dan yang paling penting tidak harus merupakan seorang teman dari gadis-gadis beken sialan itu?

Pansy memutar bola matanya cepat. "Kau tidak berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya kan? Lebih baik kau selamatkan kami. Lihat dirinya, aku yakin ada iblis di dalam wajah sok lugu itu. Kau mau bernasib sama juga dengan Kitty? Daphne sampai paranoid bahwa korban mutilasi selanjutnya setelah kucing kecil kesayangannya itu adalah dirinya. Sekarang dia begitu menyedihkan, sering melamun. Dan barusan—"

Draco melangkah maju, tangannya juga terlipat di depan dada. "Kebiasaan. Kau dan gengmu. Jika menginginkan tempat eksklusif, kau yang angkat kaki dari sekolah ini dan buat sekolah sendiri. Khusus kalian berlima," ujar Draco ketus.

Menghentakkan kakinya sekali, Pansy melotot lebar sambil menunjuk Hermione. "Draco Malfoy! Apa yang ada di dalam otakmu? Sekali satu kelas dengannya dan—dan kau mulai terinfeksi! Dan, apa? Jangan sebut hanya 'aku dan gengku' kalau hampir satu sekolah ikut membencinya. Dia v-i-r-u-s! Bisa aja kami semua membakar sekolah ini, kalau kau tak mau menyingkirkannya." Pansy berhenti sejenak, mengambil napas. Matanya menangkap judul buku paling atas yang terletak di meja Hermione dan mengulum senyum mistis. "Atau bakar dia, penyihir memang harus dibakar! Ini sekolah manusia, di Britania Raya! Jadi—"

Hermione menggertakkan giginya. Itu keterlaluan. Sebelum tubuhnya memanas lagi, Draco sepertinya sudah mengusir Pansy dengan gestur mengibaskan tangan tanda segera pergi. Akhirnya hanya terlihat Pansy yang merengut kesal dan Astoria di ujung sana yang tampak menggigit bibirnya terus-terusan saat menatap Draco tanpa berkedip.

"Hai, lagi," sapa Draco, menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi. Saling duduk berhadapan membuat Hermione sangat canggung dan merasa kecil, encer. Ia tidak pernah duduk sedekat ini dengan pria atau laki-laki manapun, kecuali Blaise Zabini dan mendiang kakeknya. Sisanya, sebut saja para laki-laki di sekolah ini, selalu memandang Hermione dengan tatapan bernafsu sambil memeragakan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak, mengulum sesuatu atau—seperti itu lah. Tunggu, jangan harap itu sanjungan. Itu, pandangan merendahkan.

Hermione sudah kehabisan stok kemarahannya untuk mual dengan semua itu.

Sekarang, mungkin ia harus bersikap waspada juga. Dengan seorang Draco Malfoy yang sibuk mengamati judul-judul bukunya tanpa melepaskan senyum sumringahnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Draco adalah** laki-laki.**

"Halo, kau, Hermione Granger. Dan aku Draco Malfoy. Tadi kita satu kelas astronomi. Dan Pansy itu memanggilku Draco. Kau suka hal-hal tentang penyihir? Kalau begitu, praktekmu tadi bagus," ucap Draco sambil memajukan kursinya. Hermione merenung. Memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk dilontarkan kepada lelaki terlalu banyak 'halo' di depannya.

Cerewet.

Ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Ragu-ragu, Hermione memainkan telunjuknya di atas meja membentuk spiral, kemudian berkata, "Kau ... akan seperti yang lain?"

Draco mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Berujung menganggapku sebagai virus."

"Apa? Itu tidak mungkin! Kurasa kau tidak separah yang ada di otak mereka. Aku yakin, sesuatu ada di balik dirimu yang ini," ungkap Draco tanpa beban. Optimis?

Hermione menggigiti bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar.

.

.

**Benarkah?**

**Apa ini,**

** sebuah keajaiban ke delapan?**

**.**

**.**

"Benarkah? Aku pesimis kalau kau melihatku di saat yang tidak tepat," balas Hermione datar. Tangannya berhenti bermain. Air muka gadis itu mulai kering, ditambah lagi sorot mata kosongya yang masih menatap lelaki pirang itu ragu.

Hermione berharap Draco merasa takut. Tapi, ia salah.

"Mungkin aku bisa. Omong-omong, selamat ulang tahun! Tujuh belas yang manis, aku punya sekotak benda-benda manis ini untukmu, cobalah!" Draco merogoh-rogoh ruas samping bagian tasnya tergesa. Kemudian menyodorkan sekotak penuh cokelat kacang bermacam-macam rasa. Mimiknya malah semakin ceria, seperti _salesman_ odol bermental baja.

.

.

**Apa! Apa? **

**Apakah hari ini hanya ilusi? **

**Halusinasi tanggal kelahiran yang mencekik?**

**Beri Hermione Granger sebuah jawaban!**

**.**

**.**

Perut Hermione melilit. Banyak pertanyaan yang harus ia keluarkan sebelum melahap habis sekotak makanan surga itu.

**Tapi ...?**

"Bagaimana kau tahu, hari-ku dan tentang cokelat?" Hermione memicingkan mata. Memberanikan diri menatap permata abu lelaki pirang kelewat ramah tersebut. Merasa diperhatikan, Draco balas menatap hazel gadis itu.

Biru bercampur cokelat.

Ada sesuatu yang asing.

**Asing.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dari papan utama—"

"Kupikir namaku sudah terhapus–"

"Barusan aku menyuruh Klub Jurnalistik untuk renovasi ulang, dan kebetulan sekali harimu hari ini. Untuk cokelat, aku hanya asal tebak. Kebetulan lagi aku selalu membawa cokelat-cokelat menggiurkan ini setiap hari."

Hening.

Sesuatu yang aneh.

Terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan sekarang. Butuh durasi untuk beberapa bukti penguat.

Tangan Hermione merambat pelan di atas meja untuk menarik pita hijau yang meliliti kotak merah itu. Senyumnya merekah. Kilauan cokelat aneka bentuk menggodanya untuk segera dinikmati. Draco ikut tersenyum senang.

"Cobalah yang ini, _domino dips_ namanya. Lelehan cokelat putih dan cokelat hitamnya membuat lidahmu nyaris terbang!"

Hermione kaget bukan main ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tangan pucat berjarak lima sentimeter nongkrong di depan mulutnya.

"Hn, aku bisa makan sendiri." Hermione menepis tangan tersebut, sekaligus mengambil domino dips yang terapit di antara jempol dan telunjuk si lelaki Malfoy.

Tangan mereka bersentuhan.

Rasa familiar itu.

Meresap intensif ke dalam.

"Hei, kukumu berubah menjadi biru!" seru Draco refleks menarik tangannya kembali.

Si gadis Granger terpaku. Lambat-lambat mengangkat wajahnya yang menunjukkan ekspresi horror.

"Mungkin kebanyakan soda," gumam Hermione singkat. Masih memandangi kuku jari telunjuknya yang mulai memudar.

Draco tergelak. Alis cokelat gelap saling bertautan.

"Soda tidak mungkin menginfeksimu," ucapnya dengan sisa tawa. "Lihat, itu kembali normal."

Hermione memiringkan kepalanya. "Berarti kau yang menginfeksiku."

"Itu hal bagus," kekeh Draco santai.

"Namamu yang bagus," puji Hermione. "Rasi bintang yang tidak pernah tenggelam."

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu tersenyum.

Senyum.

Senyum.

_Senyum._

**.**

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

**.**

"Mau kuantarkan pulang?"

Hazelnya membeliak lebar. "Terima kasih, tetapi tidak usah."

Draco mencondongkan tubuhnya di jendela koridor. "Hujan deras. Petir bisa saja menyambarmu, kukumu bisa menghitam."

Suara tawa kecil menggema di lorong. "Menurutmu itu teori baru?"

Tak ada jawaban. Keduanya kembali berjalan menggenggam keperluannya masing-masing.

Kembali melewati Lorong Neraka. Dan berharap tidak akan seperti sebatang lidi layu lagi. Ada 'teman' di samping. Hermione menemukan sedikit kepercayadiriannya.

Mungkin bila berjalan dengan protektor ini, mungkin akan–

Daphne Greengrass berteriak histeris setelah menyadari seseorang yang tadinya berjalan sejajar dengan si pemuda pirang platina, mulai memelankan jalannya menjadi mengekori Draco.

_Ah._

**"BUNUH! BUNU–UH, JAUHI, JAUHI!"**

"Daphne, hentikan! Dia tidak mencekik manusia!"

**"BO–BOHONG, LUKAI! DARAH ..."**

Theodore Nott berupaya menenangkan kembali kekasihnya. Draco mengulurkan tangannya pada Daphne, memastikan bahwa Hermione tidak akan mengusiknya.

"Saat itu mungkin adalah kesalahan–"

Daphne berteriak pada Draco. "Gila!"

"Sayang, harusnya kita tidak melewati koridor ini, maafkan aku." Theo mengalungkan lengannya, membopong Daphne.

Draco membuang napasnya kasar. "Mungkin bukan. Mungkin kalian tidak mengerti–begitupun aku. Aku yang akan 'mencarinya'."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, mate?" Sudut mata pria cokelat itu melirik Hermione di ujung. Tatapannya dingin. "Kuharap yang kau lakukan adalah menyingkirkannya dari sini. Kuharap."

Keduanya berlalu meninggalkan Draco.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keheningan tercipta di antara dua manusia di depan lobi. Permata abu-abu melirik sekilas ke pucuk kepala gadis itu.

"Mungkin suatu saat semuanya akan mengerti, kenapa, maksudku." Draco berkata lirih. Tangannya merogoh saku celana, mencari kunci mobil.

Hermione terdiam. Pikirannya bergemuruh. Tenggorokannya terasa penuh.

.

.

_**Darah ...**_

_**Daphne ...**_

_**Draco ...**_

_**Dosa ...**_

_**.**_

**.**

"Yakin tidak mau kuantar?"

**Tes.**

**Tes.**

**Tes.**

**Tes.**

Mata Draco melebar.

"Hentikan, hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

**Tes.**

Darah mengalir setetes demi setetes dari lengan rapuh Hermione. Merampas pisau kecil berwarna hijau gelap dengan simbol salib di tengahnya ikut membuat telapak tangan Draco tersayat.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Draco menarik tangan Hermione ke bawah tetesan deras air hujan yang turun dari atap sekolah. Mengusapnya keras-keras luka sayatan berbentuk spiral.

_Ah_, pasti sakit.

Darahnya sangat kental.

Sukar luruh.

Draco mengernyit.

Heran?

"Tidak, ti—dak! Aku bersalah!" seru Hermione setengah berteriak. Keringat dingin membingkai wajahnya. Hazelnya menatap nanar ke segala arah.

Lengan atletis pemuda itu bergerak melingkari pundak sang gadis.

Hangat.

Untuk sementara gadis itu merasakan suatu kelengkapan dalam hidupnya yang penuh lubang.

Sungguh sempurna.

Hermione menengadahkan kepala dalam isaknya.

Jarak yang begitu intim.

.

.

**_Hitam?_**

**_Hitam?_**

**Hitam.**

**_Lari!_**

**_._**

**_._**

"Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, kumohon!" pinta Draco saat Hermione bersikeras berlari menembus hujan untuk mengambil kembali pisau lipat kecilnya yang dilayangkan Draco saat perebutan paksa tadi.

Draco ikut mengejarnya. Mengabaikan efek air hujan yang meresap, membuat jeansnya menjadi tiga kali lipat lebih berat.

Hermione terus berlari. Berjongkok-jongkok di setiap lubang gorong-gorong. Menggaruk-garuk seperti tikus tanah. Kaus kaki putih panjangnya telah bertransformasi menjadi_ stocking_ berlumuran cokelat tanah.

Seolah pisau itu adalah bola matanya yang berharga.

"Hermione! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak seseorang.

Draco berjengit saat sebuah sedan berwarna hitam pekat menutupi jarak pandangnya dengan Hermione yang sedang berjongkok. Pria berkulit gelap itu keluar dari mobil dan tergesa memapah Hermione yang basah kuyup kecokelatan seperti habis dikubur hidup-hidup masuk ke kursi penumpang.

Mobil itu langsung melaju cukup kencang membelah derasnya hujan yang mengguyur Kota London.

_Sialan_, umpat putra tunggal Malfoy tersebut.

.

.

**-oOo-**

**.**

**.**

Rumah ini sebenenarnya memiliki banyak sekali lampu. Namun ruangan-ruangannya selalu temaram, karena sumber cahayanya hanyalah sebatang lilin kecil yang berdiri miring di atas piring putih. Itu peraturannya. Kecuali ruang utama.

Keduanya menggigil di depan perapian besar yang disepuh kaca. Asap mengepul yang berasal dari tiga gelas teh jahe panas di meja kecil bercorak akar-akar pohon beringin seakan meliuk menembus atap. Ornamen-ornamen dalam ruangan didominasi patung naga berkepala seratus—itu 'agak' mengerikan bagi siapa saja yang baru pertama kali masuk.

Tidak dengan mereka.

"_Brr_, aku ingin segera pulang dan tidur."

Blaise menampilkan sebarisan gigi putihnya dalam keremangan sambil meringis kecil. "Kenapa?"

Hermione menoleh. Matanya nyalang. "Menunggu ayah datang ke mimpiku. Biasanya dia membawa cokelat-cokelat hadiah yang sangat banyak. Dia tidak mungkin absen di hari ulang tahunku ke tujuh belas ini."

"Kau mengigau?" desah Blaise, merinding. Mantan anak majikannya itu tampak mengerikan sekarang. Tatapannya kosong. Bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara seolah sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

Bibirnya kembali mengatup dan menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya. "Tentu saja. Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk pelan. "Ayahmu bukannya sudah meninggal. Tapi pergi jauh, meninggalkan," kata Blaise takut-takut. Tapi, memang itu kebenarannya. "Bahkan sebelum kau lahir."

Sosok siapa yang dilihat gadis itu dalam mimpinya?

**Khayalan.**

**Khayalan.**

**Khayalan.**

"Terserahmu, lah!" bentak Hermione kesal. Wajahnya menunduk, membuat poninya menutupi seluruh wajahnya, sementara pisau yang ia genggam sejak tadi jatuh dan berdenting di lantai.

Raksi darah kering yang menyelimuti sebagian bilah tipis pisau itu terlihat mencolok.

_Uh_, menyengat.

Seperti tidak pernah diseka.

Memang.

Blaise terdiam.

Lama.

**Tuk. Tuk.**

** Tuk.**

**Tuk.**

Angin berhembus kecil dari celah jendela yang belum sepenuhnya tertutup rapat. Berisik.

Blaise beranjak dan mengunci besi pengaitnya.

Terdengar langkah kaki berat dengan sepasang tangan yang bergetar membawakan dua mangkuk sup ayam panas—lagi-lagi kepulannya meliuk indah.

"Nenek minta maaf," ujar wanita tua itu lamat-lamat. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, ia langsung memeluk Hermione erat. "Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga, uhuk."

"Nenek," ujar Hermione dengan tatapan penuh pengharapan. Bibirnya bergetar sedih. "Bisakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang lain, agar kau tetap di sampingku? Beberapa kucing lagi? Aku, aku—"

Tak lama berselang, kedua perempuan itu menampilkan parade persimbahan air mata. Sebagai laki-laki tulen, Blaise Zabini cukup berotak untuk tetap diam dan tidak ikut membuka keran air matanya.

Menyeruput teh jahe merupakan opsi yang bagus.

Mengharukan, memang.

Ursula Granger mengusap cairan kristal bening yang terus mengaliri pipi tirus cucunya.

Harta keluarganya satu-satunya.

Tunggal.

Sorot matanya menerawang kosong. Kemudian beralih ke sebuah figura. Potret sang suami. Selalu begitu. Potret yang menampilkan senyum penuh konspirasi ala ilmuwan.

Senyum yang juga dimiliki oleh seorang Hermione Granger.

"Kita tidak boleh egois untuk tetap hidup, Sayangku," bisik Ursula lemah. Napasnya mulai berat. "Jangan terus berbuat kesalahan. Itu tidak pantas. Sakit, kan ... ?" Ursula menyibak sweater Hermione di bagian lengan. Hampir semua ruasnya meninggalkan beberapa bekas sayatan di situ. Air matanya menetes. "Aku sudah melanggar waktu malaikat hitam untuk menjemput. Tapi hari ini, aku bisa mengantarmu menuju angka tujuh belas ..."

"Nenek ..." Hermione mengabaikan tentang luka sayatan itu. Lututnya kram karena terlalu lama bersimpuh di lantai. Memeluk sang nenek yang mulai redup. "Apa ... aku akan berakhir sendirian? Selamanya? Aku tidak bisa—"

"Kau tidak sendirian. Selalu ada pilihan. Nenek melihatnya, semua tergantung kepadamu, dimensimu tidak hanya satu. Percayalah."

"Nek?"

Ursula menyahut samar. Wanita itu mengusap keningnya yang basah.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau tahu tentang diriku? Atau ..." Hermione meneguk ludahnya. "Penyihir, mungkin?"

.

.

.

_Getaran._

_Resapan._

_Pendengaran._

**_Biru._**

_._

_._

_._

Air muka Ursula berubah tegang. Matanya menyipit. Tangan kanannya membingkai sisi kiri wajah sang cucu.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu, Mione sayang?"

Hermione bergumam sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. "Banyak hal ..."

"Penyihir itu iblis, kau tahu? Dalam agama, apalagi keluarga kita, tidak mempercayai itu. Aku sungguh tidak tahu zat apa yang mengaliri tubuhmu. Mungkin itu sebuah kelebihan? Tapi, ingatlah, kakekmu merupakan seseorang yang sangat pintar ... jenius ... Sepertimu, Hermione."

Jeda sejenak.

Kakek.

_**Selalu kakek.**_

"Em, lalu—"

"Berapa orang yang mengucapkan ulang tahun padamu hari ini, Sayang?"

Sang nenek menyela.

Gadis itu terhenyak. _Satu, dua, tiga ..._

**Empat?**

"Empat," jawabnya gusar. "Selalu bisa terhitung jari."

Ekspresi Ursula benar-benar tidak terbaca. Mulutnya terbuka kecil, menahan napas. "Pasti ibumu, Blaise, aku, dan ...?"

Pipi Hermione bersemu merah. "Teman baru. Kupikir dia baik, Nek. Jangan khawatir."

Ursula menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Hermione mengernyit heran, memegang punggung tangan keriput Ursula lebih dalam.

"Berhati-hatilah, Hermione-ku. Kau harus tetap hidup di dunia ini, mengerti?"

Siapa yang mengerti perkataan mistis orang tua macam begitu?

"Aah," erang Ursula lelah. Mimik perih terhampar di wajah tuanya. Menggambarkan masih ada sekitar seribu pesan lagi yang tersisa. Tangannya melambai, sebuah gestur agar Blaise mendekat.

Lelaki itu mengangguk sebentar lalu berjalan dengan lutut ke arah keduanya. Bersimpuh, bersisian dengan gadis cokelat itu.

"Jaga Hermione untukku, untuk Patty, untuk semuanya."

_Untuk semuanya..._

Sebuah sosok melepaskan dirinya dari bayang-bayang dan bergerak ke arah Ursula. Sosok itu mulai melangkah maju, lalu berhenti. Dia memandang kepada Hermione atau lebih tepatnya, menembus Hermione. Seberapa pun Ursula sudah terbiasa dengan tudung pesona, dia selalu merasa aneh kalau melihat itu menembus orang bergitu saja seolah-olah Hermione tidak berada di sana.

**"Kau melihatnya?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seperti cahaya hantu bunga api yang melesat-lesat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Nenek!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hentian napas, pejaman mata,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jeritan melengking, membelah udara,**

**"Neneee—ek!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ekshibisi cahaya yang menyilaukan****—seperti faksi kristal bertabur asterik di sepanjang orbit,**

******Bintang-bintang bersinar terang; berpijar, melambai-lambai, mengundang,**

******.**

******.**

******.**

**Isakan tangis ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada noda-noda gelap melintangi bagian depan kaus putih Hermione, sementara kedua tangannya berlumuran sesuatu berwarna merah yang kental.

Blaise menegang. "Cukup, Hermione."

Gadis itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya mengangkat dagunya dan menatap kosong ke arah dinding.

.

.

.

_**Sebagian orang hidup untuk keberuntungan**_

_**.**_

_**Sebagian orang hidup untuk ketenaran**_

_**.**_

_**Sebagian orang hidup untuk kekuatan—**_

_._

_._

_._

_**dan permainan.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**The End of Chapter 1.**


	2. Augury

**Notes:**

Oh my gosh, beruntung warga FHPI ramah-ramah. Terima kasih atas apresiasinya, beberapa pertanyaan sudah dijawab di bawah. Maaf atas keterlambatan update yang lama. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Disclaimer :** All characters & main story belongs to** Joanne Kathleen Rowling.**

**Genre: S**upranatural/**M**ystery/**R**omance/**T**ragedy/**F**amily (Seandainya_ genre_ bisa sebanyak itu)

**Warning : ALL CHARACTERS ARE OOC****, Alternate Universe, typo(s).**

* * *

.

.

.

**Supermassive Black Hole**

**Chapter Two: Augury**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Di sini terbaring dalam damai,_

**Ursula Sue Slytherin**  
**née Granger**

**12 Juli 1945 - 13 Januari 2012**

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Salazar Holman Slytherin**

**14 Agustus 1940 - 13 Januari1996**

.

* * *

Langit cekung bagaikan cangkir berwarna kelabu.

Pekat dan sunyi.

Purnama mengintip di antara cabang-cabang pohon yang gelap. Angin malam yang posesif telah menyapu kering seluruh genangan di pelupuk mata. Jajaran pohon rindang menaungi kursi-kursi hitam sebanyak empat baris yang berselimut duka. Burung-burung gereja bercericip—yang entah sejak kapan menjadi mahkluk nokturnal—seolah ikut bersenandung saat semuanya sedang menyanyikan kidung pengantar penutupan makam.

Khidmat.

Damai.

Para 'orang-orang hitam' itu mulai beranjak satu persatu—orang-orang yang secara sukarela menyumbangkan air mata mereka atas kepergian Ursula. Berjalan melewati beringin tua yang menunduk di atas dua pusara dua 'orang tua' itu. Pusara yang cantik. Dengan jalan setapak seindah jalanan dari mutiara di Yerusalem yang baru.

Dingin.

Mereka saling merapatkan lingkup jaket, kemudian melipat lutut untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir.

Detik demi detik melantun dalam irama lara.

Gadis itu, bertingkah layaknya batu selama acara berlangsung.

**Memangnya batu bertingkah?**

**Mari tergelak,**

**Tapi jangan di depan batang hidungnya,**

**Atau kepala dan bahumu tidak akan pernah tersambung kembali.**

_"Terimakasih, kita akan kuat."_

_"Iya, Mrs. Goldie. Kami akan baik-baik saja."_

_"Tentu saja, ini menjadi pukulan berat bagiku, terimakasih."_

_"Terima kasih kembali, Mr. Bergling."_

**"Terima kasih ..."**

**"Terima kasih ..."**

**"Terima kasih ..."**

.

.

.

Patricia Granger berperan menjadi sosok yang ramah dalam menanggapi berbagai ucapan belasungkawa yang meluncur dari mulut pelayat. Sesekali ia menyibak tudung kepalanya yang melorot, kembali menyampirkannya ke pundak. Mata karamel terangnya berpendar seperti cat dalam kaleng, mengawasi setiap kata yang berdengung—sangsi, entah tulus, atau mungkin tidak.

Gadis itu, duduk di barisan paling depan. Surai cokelat keritingnya bersandar penuh pada bahu lelaki di sampingnya. Sang lelaki mengalungkan lengan besarnya di pundak si gadis. Berusaha menghangatkan sang gadis yang tengah menggigil hebat. Hermione demam. Bibir merah mudanya yang kesi menggumamkan sesuatu. Menciptakan gelembung-gelembung udara dingin di sekitar mereka.

Tekanan di belakang matanya telah pergi, digantikan oleh perasaan hampa dari keputusasaan yang berlubang.

Sekarang hanya tersisa satu pelayat. Patricia menepuk pundaknya berkali-kali dengan lembut, tabah. Dan akhirnya wanita tua renta itu pulang dengan sesenggukan. Hilang ditelan bayangan malam di ujung jalan setapak pemakaman.

Teman seperjuangan? Hm.

Blaise memperhatikan Patricia yang berdiri tegak di depan pusara. Selama beberapa waktu, wanita berumur tiga puluh lima tahun itu tetap tidak bergerak sama sekali. Kedua tangannya saling mengatup rapat di bawah perut. Menatap lama potret nyengir halus Ursula yang memakai topi bonet biru mudanya—yang disandarkan di nisan. Entah seperti merenungi, menyesali, atau sejenis itu.

Rintik hujan mengetuki kelopak mata ketiganya. Hermione mengerang lemah, sekujur tubuhnya seperti dibaringkan satu jengkal di atas perapian. Pening semakin mendekap erat kepalanya sampai serasa meradang sampai ke jiwa.

Seperti ... gadis-gadis beken itu sedang menancapkan ribuan paku di ubun-ubunnya. Tinggal menunggu batok kepala yang mulai terbelah seperti semangka, wajah yang membiru, darah yang muncrat ke mana-mana, dan—rasa sakit itu pasti segera hilang.

_Aha._

Pandangannya terlempar pada sang ibu yang memunggungi mereka—masih berdiri di situ tanpa menghiraukan tetes-tetes air yang mulai merembes di tudungnya.

Hermione menelengkan kepalanya ke depan sambil menyingkirkan lengan Blaise yang melingkarinya. Ia menatap Blaise penuh sorot pengharapan. Lelaki itu berkedik enggan.

"Kau saja," kata Blaise. Menggosok telapak tangannya yang sudah basah. "Kau putrinya, 'kan."

Raut wajah lesu Hermione berubah masam. Menyeret tumitnya malas-malasan, gadis itu bergerak maju mendekati ibunya. Pusingnya semakin merajalela di setiap dentuman langkah. Ujung gaun beludru hitamnya menyapu rerumputan dan meninggalkan trek meliuk yang khas.

Hermione menghela napas pendek di samping wanita yang tingginya hanya beda tipis dengannya, "Pat," panggilnya.

Butuh waktu tiga detik untuk mendapatkan balasannya.

"Kautidaklihatakusedangapa? Tunggusampaiakuselesai."

Hermione memutar bola matanya sambil mendecak gelisah. Patricia memang keras kepala, apalagi jika aktivitas agamisnya diinterupsi. Sambil menghitung durasi berdoa Patricia dalam hati, Hermione merutuk keras alterasi suhu sekitar yang tiba-tiba menukik tajam. Dia benar-benar tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk terus menggigil dalam balutan _dress_ dua lapis panjangnya, tapi sertaan angin kencang yang berhembus ikut membonceng daun-daun kering yang ujungnya tajam membuatnya semakin dongkol.

"Oh, ayolah," gumam Hermione sembari memejamkan mata. Suntikan air hujan malah memperparah derajat sakit kepalanya.

Tidak mau ambil resiko flu tulang, gadis tujuh belas tahun itu menaikkan syalnya setinggi dagu. Bola bulu hitam bergelantung di tiap ujung—membentur punggungnya dengan lembut.

Matanya tak sengaja tertumbuk pada angka berupa tanggal di batu nisan.

Perhatikan, lebih dekat, dahi terlipat.

**.**

**.**

**"Bahkan tanggal mereka sama."**

.

.

Hermione berdehem keras sebelum mengibaskan lengan dan menekuknya di atas perut. "Mereka sungguh saling mencintai, lucu—"

.

.

**"JANGAN BICARAKAN ITU LAGI, HERMIONE GRANGER!"**

.

.

Refleks, Hermione berjengit kaget. Blaise yang sedang menumpuk kursi-kursi terhuyung, nyaris terjerembab di rumput basah. Berhubung kedua perempuan itu memunggunginya, lelaki itu jadi tidak tahu menahu topik apa yang sedang mereka debatkan. Bahu Patricia tampak mengeras, sementara kaki Hermione menggesek-gesek rumput sampai sejumput tanah memakan ujung _flat shoes_-nya.

Helaan napas.

"Maksudmu?"

Mata Patricia membelalak mengerikan. "Cinta. Tidak ada yang abadi. Itu ... itu sebenarnya semu ... " ucapnya gemetar.

Hermione mengedarkan pandangan bertanya pada Pat.

"Kata itu bisa membunuh jiwamu ... Persetan!"

"Tapi, Pat, maksudku cinta kasih sayang keluarga juga—"

.

.

**"TIDAK ADA SETITIKPUN, HERMIONE!" **

.

.

"TIDAK ADA SETITIKPUN, HERMIONE!" bentak Patricia berang, menunduk dengan dagu yang menyentuh leher. Pipinya bergetar. Sungguh kejutan. Hermione tidak tahu apakah itu air mata ... ibunya. Rintik-rintik air berganti menjadi hujan yang memburamkan penglihatan—sekaligus sebagai kedok tangisan. _Hell, man,_ sejak Hermione bisa melafalkan nama lengkap Patricia, ia tidak pernah melihat butiran kristal itu turun dari wajah batunya.

"Lalu apa kau bilang? Keluarga? Haha, kau pikir kita punya keluarga?" tawa Patricia berubah sinis, menyesatkan. Lehernya bergerak kaku ke hadapan Hermione lalu berkata,"_As you wish."_

_._

_._

_**Dia bilang, aku—mungkin dia juga—tidak memiliki keluarga.**_

_**Lalu, bagaimana dengan**—_

.

.

"Jadi, kau tidak sayang padaku?" tanya Hermione datar, polos. Tak mengakui bahwa hatinya sedang meletup-letup ribut seperti permukaan kawah. Air hujan berlomba-lomba memasuki bibirnya yang kelu. Lidahnya mengecap, sejak kapan air hujan terasa** manis**?

Hermione menelannya.

Masih_ manis._

**HAH!**

Jarak mereka terpaut dua langkah bersisian, tapi tak ada salah satu yang berniat memangkas jarak agar lebih dekat. Patricia masih setia mematung, dan kini tidak ada satupun bagian tubuhnya yang kering. Blaise PUN masih setia menunggu perbincangan mereka dengan tuxedo yang lepek.

_Mereka, yang hanya ia punya di dunia ini sekarang._

"Lalu, status kita bukan seperti ... anak dan ibu, lalu ibu dan anak?"

"Kau saja memanggilku Pat. Jadi?"

"Demi Tuhan kau yang menyuruhku menyebutkan nama itu ketika gigiku masih empat biji! Kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan kata itu. Itu, Mommy? Atau, Mum? Mama?"

Tiba-tiba, Patricia mencengkeram kedua lengan Hermione. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali—entah sedang berusaha menyingkirkan air hujan, atau menilik lebih dalam iris cokelat anak semata wayangnya.

"Kuberitahu, Hermione Patricia Granger," ujarnya lamat-lamat, "kalau kau ingin tahu."

"Hn?"

"Dahulu sekali, kenangan dan angan-angan itu pernah terasa begitu indah. Membawaku ke pintu-pintu nirwana, tempat dimana para pecinta tinggal dan melayang bahagia. Mimpi-mimpi itu begitu manis untuk diwujudkan. Begitu syahdu untuk di dendangkan. Begitu candu dan buatku mati dalam haru ..." Patricia berubah sendu. Hermione merasakan lengannya ikut bergetar akibat cengkeraman yang meninggalkan bekas itu.

Pertahanan kantung matanya akan bendungan air yang terus bergumul, runtuh.

Patricia Holman Granger menangis.

Di depan Hermione.

"Aku harus menjagamu baik-baik. Kau tidak boleh mengulangnya kembali, tentu saja. Tidak boleh, tidak," racau wanita yang bermata serupa dengan Hermione itu geram. "Cukup aku saja yang merana. Jangan dekati hal-hal fana itu, Hermione. Aku menjaminkan sebuah hidup yang bahagian un—untukmu, tenang saja, an—"

"Patricia!" lolong Hermione di tengah hujan lebat. Membebaskan lengannya yang terikat erat oleh jemari ibunya, kepalanya terus menggeleng keheranan. Sikap ibunya sungguh di luar kendali.

Lihat sekarang, meraung-raung bak kucing di siram air—di bawah hujan?

"Mereka, mereka juga membuat hidupku tidak bahagia! Dengar, aku," desisnya putus-putus dengan mimik horror sambil menatap kedua makam tersebut. "Kuharap kau mematuhi permintaan kecilku untuk menjadi biarawati nanti, mengerti? Jangan coba-coba dan jangan biarkan kau mengenal cinta. Atau cinta menyicipimu. Begitu kau terhanyut ... Ia ... semu—"

"Cukup." Hermione balas mendesis dengan telunjuk teracung di udara. "Apakah seseorang yang harus kusebut, **Ayah, **atau yang berkerja sama denganmu untuk menciptakan produk yang-selalu-terhina sepertiku— membuat fiksasi-mu begitu mengerikan seperti ini? Tak terlalu naifkah—"

.

_**PLAK!**_

.

.

.

.

Ia meringis kecil.

Sisi kiri wajahnya berdenyut tak karuan, ditambah **sakit kepala.**

**"**Aku tidak pernah membicarakan tentang itu," tutur Patricia apatis, "dan ... kau?_ Did it."_

_"_Aku selalu menurutimu sejak kecil. Tidak pernah aku membantahmu. Sampai di umurku yang sekarang. Kau tidak bisa memaksaku ..."

.

_"Aku bisa. Aku, ibumu. Dan kau berkewajiban untuk_** tidak jatuh di lubang yang sama.**_"_

.

Ultimatum terakhir Patricia terdengar jelas di telinganya. Wanita itu melesat pergi menuju pagar luar yang membentengi pemakaman tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Tanpa permintaan maaf. Blaise hendak mengekorinya, tapi tidak jadi, sebab Hermione bertingkah lagi dalam kesendiriannya.

Sementara langit tak henti-hentinya memuntahkan berton-ton air yang ... manis.

.

.

**"Aku bukan bonekaa ..."**

.

.

**"Sebelum ada yang melarangku, aku malah kolot. Aku layaknya boneka kayu yang fakir perasaan ..."**

.

.

**"Tidak ada cinta dari siapapun, IA sendiri tampak ragu menyayangiku ..."**

.

.

**"Apalagi mencintaiku ..."**

.

.

Hermione mulai menerbangkan tangannya, berputar-putar di tempat seperti putaran kincir angin. Tawa pasrahnya mengiris kalbu bagi siapapun yang mendengar. Matanya berpijar syahdu, memagari kekalutan sedalam laut Mediterrania. Nadanya mengalun rendah dengan suara yang tipis.

Mau tak mau, lelaki dengan potongan rambut cepak itu bergidik ngeri. Ia benar-benar keok bila berhadapan dengan gadis ini. Gadis itu sepertinya **berbeda.**

.

**"Tidak ada yang mengharapkanku ... dan aku tidak berharap untuk berjiwa di dunia ini ..."**

.

Berputar ...

Kibasan rok panjang berputar membentuk kilasan lubang hitam ...

.

**"Hai Blaise disana ... pungut cangkulmu dan keruk sebuah rumah persegi panjang untukku ..."**

.

.

**"Tepat di bawah sini ... aku merasakannya ..."**

.

Kilat mulai menampakkan jalinan urat-uratnya di kanvas cakrawala. Blaise terlihat hendak menghampiri Hermione untuk menyudahi racauan gilanya, namun gelegar petir menyambar pohon cemara di sudut pemakaman yang agak dekat dengan posisi mereka.

.

**"Timbun aku dengan tanah ..."**

.

"Hermione! Dengarkan aku, jangan—" Blaise mengunci kedua lengan Hermione yang bermanuver ke segala arah, "—bertindak seperti orang yang tidak memiliki otak!"

Gadis itu mendadak diam. Matanya menerawang. "Kau memayungiku, Blaise?"

"Tidak, diamlah. Jangan gegabah."

"Aku merasa kering!" pekiknya.

"Yaa aku juga pasti akan berpikir begitu jika sekarang hujan kotoran kulit atau apa sih—daki ya. Ayo pulang," tukas Blaise mulai berjalan menyeret bahu Hermione.

"Tunggu! Aku benar-benar kering!"

Mengeluh bosan sambil menggaruk kepalanya, Blaise memperhatikan tangan Hermione yang disodorkan di depan hidungnya.

**"APA?!"**

Air hujan tidak ada yang berhasil mendarat di seluruh bagian tubuh Hermione. Tubuhnya seperti berselaput transparan. Air-air tampak tergelincir ke sisi samping, ketika berusaha menembus perisai tak terlihat yang menyelubungi Hermione.

.

.

**"Sudah malam."**

.

.

.

**-oOo-**

.

.

.

.

"Memang apa yang kau lihat selama pingsan?" Blaise Zabini menoleh sekilas sebelum meliukkan setir mobilnya ke kanan di perempatan menuju sekolah.

Hazel kelamnya masih menatap ke luar jendela. Bangunan, pepohonan, manusia; semua jadi satu menjadi gambar buram yang tersiram cahaya matahari pagi lewat dalam sekejap saat mobil yang membawanya bergerak maju—begitu juga pikirannya.

"Gelap."

"Lalu?"

"Berkabut." Hermione menguap lebar dengan kantung mata yang menggelantung kronis. Ia melepaskan ikatan sabuk pengamannya, lalu kembali bersandar lelah ketika mobil mereka berhenti lima meter setelah gerbang masuk.

Blaise merutuk sinis. Jalan mereka terblokir oleh Mercedes hitam yang parkir serabutan di parkir timur Hogwarts High School.

"Turun duluan, Hermione."

Hermione menatap Blaise penuh pertimbangan, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan. Menyisir rambut kusutnya sebentar dengan jemari, gadis itu keluar menggendong tasnya.

"Hati-hati ya," pesan Blaise saat Hermione memijakkan kakinya di atas konblok, "kupikir apa yang dibicarakan Mrs. Granger benar."

Tatapan murka diiringi bantingan pintu mobil yang keras berdebam merasuki telinga Blaise.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bola matanya memandang lurus pada lobi sekolah yang lengang. Dekritnya untuk berangkat lebih pagi membuahkan hasil. Sambil melintasi Lorong Neraka yang juga tergolong senyap, ia melirik sekilas, menangkap bayangan gadis berambut merah tembaga celingukan konyol sambil menggenggam kertas malang yang setengah hancur—mungkin pemiliknya frustrasi.

'Anak' baru.

Ransel _New Age Traveler_ keluaran Louis Vitton berhias rumbai-rumbai indian di sekujur ruas, _Socal Air Supreme Max_ warna putih keluaran Nike, mantel merah gelap eksklusif yang sanggup menghangatkan tiga orang sekaligus, dan tampang ningrat.

Satu lagi, tidak bisa memarkir kendaraan **dengan benar. **

Hermione jelas tak mau ambil pusing. Toh, sebelum menyapa gadis itu mungkin ia sudah mendapat ludah gratis duluan. Jadi, jiwa menolongnya juga cukup eksklusif.

Berlalu mengabaikan si gadis gemerlap, Hermione bergerak menuju destinasi utamanya.

_Aa._

Kegiatan cium-desah-cium yang dilakukan sepasang _lovebird_ di samping lokernya membuat bola mata cokelat itu berotasi kilat.

"U—emh, Cedric."

"Hm, _deeper,_ 'Arry."

Derik loker yang terbuka tiba-tiba membuat keduanya melepaskan pagutan paling panas sedunia, kemudian beringsut pergi sembari menyemprotkan sumpah-serapah pada Hermione.

Belum ada satu menit membenahi kembali loker yang tak ubahnya bangkai kapal Titanic, sebuah ketukan dari balik pintu besi itu berdengung di telinga Hermione.

"Halo."

Gerakan dramatis menutup loker menampilkan raut wajah putus asa si gadis _tadi_. Surai merah tembaga yang terjuntai panjang menyentuh siku. Menyilaukan.

.

.

.

"Ya?" jawab Hermione pendek. Entah mengapa, pingsannya semalam memberikan efek dahsyat. Tubuhnya serasa lebih berenergi, dan persendian mulut juga serasa lebih fasih dalam bercakap.

Anak baru itu tersenyum kecut, terlihat tidak nyaman dengan respon Hermione. Tapi ia tetap maju, mungkin tidak ada opsi lain. "Ginevra Molly Weasley," ujarnya, menyodorkan tangan.

"Hermione Patricia Granger."

**"Ginny."**

**"Hermione."**

Dengan pesona ekstra bling-bling dan celotehan tanpa henti melebihi pidato si kepala sekolah panjang umur Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley berhasil membuat Hermione menjadi 'pendengar' yang baik—atau _terpaksa?_

Terkadang pendapat Ginny tentang_ fashion_ membuat Hermione pusing. Rok pendek sedang tren, tapi rok mini sudah ketinggalan jaman; putih adalah hitam yang baru, tapi hitam tetap bergaya; celana jeans berpinggang rendah itu norak, kecuali kau punya tato seksi di bokong.

Hermione cukup manggut-manggut sok mengerti saja. Ia bersikap sedatar mungkin terhadap teman perempuan keduanya di sekolah ini. Terima kasih banyak untuk Astori Greengrass, chairmate pertama tingkat satunya, yang sekarang meninggalkannya demi bergabung dalam komunitas geng beken Vivax yang berisi gadis-gadis berkualitas di setiap inchi tubuh.

Seharusnya Ginny berteman dengan **mereka**. Hermione membuang napas kasar,_ The Next Astoria Greengrass is here? With her?_

Tampaknya, meskipun Hermione jarang merespon kicauan membabi-buta yang meluncur dari bibir merona Ginny, gadis dengan hutan bintik di hidung itu tetap antusias. Melekat kemana-mana pada Hermione seperti lem kayu di bangku reyot Filch si penjaga sekolah bangkotan yang keji.

Setelah mengarungi dua kelas bersamaan—karena kebetulan sekali keduanya memiliki jadwal yang kembar, Hermione tak bisa memungkiri bahwa gadis beralis seperti boneka barbie itu sedikit menyenangkan. Ya, menyenangkan. Setidaknya sebelum Ginny mengetahui riwayat gosip tentang dirinya.

"Ayo, aku ingin melongok kafetarianya," rengek Ginny saat kelas bahasa berakhir.

Memasuki dua kelas pagi ini tanpa bertemu 'mereka-mereka' saja merupakan kemajuan yang sangat bagus. Tapi ke kafetaria?

_"Pleaseee,"_ pintanya sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

Sebuah senyuman terpaksa mengiringi trip keduanya menuju ke sana.

.

* * *

.

"Bisakah kau diam, Draco Malfoy? Kau bukan anak ayam, nalar anak tingkat dua jika sedang terserang pusing yang menyakitkan pasti akan **DUDUK**," seru Theodore sarkas. Dilihat dari mimik seriusnya, Draco yakin sahabatnya itu memang tidak main-main.

.

.

**Tapi ... kenapa?**

.

.

"_Sorry,_" balas lelaki pirang platina itu singkat, dingin. Kembali membanting badannya di atas meja. Menelungkupkan wajah tirus letih dan memejamkan matanya yang panas.

_Aah!_

Seseorang seperti mem-blender isi kepalanya.

"Theo, Daphne sepertinya butuh bantuanmu di koridor utara." Adrian Pucey mengintip dari balik pintu kelas, membuat gestur ketakutan dengan tangan kidalnya, sebelum menghilang begitu saja ditelan kerumunan murid-murid yang berlalu lalang di koridor.

"Gadis sialan itu lagi, eh?" gumam lelaki brunette itu dengan roman sinis, cukup keras sampai ke telinga Draco. Theo beranjak pergi sambil membawa tas besarnya penuh emosi seperti menggendong amunisi.

Draco terhenyak, berkedip beberapa kali dalam kegelapan.

Hermione, Granger.

Ah, ya, gadis itu.

Ritme jantungnya naik drastis.

Vincent Crabbe mengernyit ganjil ketika Draco mendadak berdiri tegak seraya memakai jaket baseball parasut hitamnya tergesa keluar kelas.

"Kau mau kemana, Drake?"

.

* * *

.

"Aneh, apa dia memang tidak waras, Hermione?" kekeh Ginny, menggigiti bibir bawahnya, "kau tidak melakukan apapun, tapi histeria si pirang itu sampai sebegitunya."

Hermione membeku, memutus segera pandangannya pada sosok Daphne yang menjauh di belokan tangga. Ekor matanya melirik Ginny yang masih menyetel tampang penasaran.

Yah, sebelumnya firasat Hermione sudah ribut akan 'bertemunya' dia dengan Ketua Klub Renang Perempuan tersebut.

.

.

**Yah, Ginny. Sebenarnya siapa yang nanti akan kau sebut 'gila'?**

.

.

"Jadi ke toilet?" tanya Ginny membuyarkan kelamun Hermione.

Hermione mengerjap. "Uh-oh, jadi. Menunggu di sini?"

"Tentu, di lorong ini cukup ramai" katanya santai, "boleh pinjam iPod-mu? Kalau kau lama."

Sebenarnya Hermione ingin menolak, tapi demi kesan pertama 'teman' barunya itu, ia merogoh saku celana.

"Tentu tidak akan lama, ini." Hermione menyerahkan benda tipis warna putih itu dan berbalik mendorong pintu toilet.

_Uh._

Deburan sisa akibat tombol _flush_ menjadi satu-satunya melodi yang membuncah dalam kebisuan toilet. Lunglai, Hermione menyandarkan perutnya di dinginnya wastafel.

Berulang kali mengusap keras-keras wajahnya dengan kucuran air yang tak kalah dingin. Segelintir air ikut meluncur di sekitar bingkai wajah.

.

.

_Inikah takdirnya?_

_._

_._

_Tidak berpeluang untuk memiliki teman._

.

.

_**Selalu tercelik alpa di mata orang-orang.**_

.

.

Matanya vertikal menatap dua manik cokelat kekuningan yang balik menatapnya dari dunia cermin. Yang menarik cuma lapisan minyak tipis yang membuat bibir kusamnya berubah mengkilap—terima kasih untuk _lip gloss_ Ginny.

.

_Aku sama sekali tidak cantik._

.

Tarikan napas.

Tertahan.

Sesuatu memaksa permata _brownies_ gadis itu untuk fokus ke bawah. Mengucek-ngucek mata kesekian kalinya, tidak percaya, anomali kucuran air keran ...

Hermione menutup kerannya. Membukanya.

Menutup.

Membuka.

Tutup, buka. Tutup, buka.

.

.

.

**Tutup.**

.

.

.

**Buka.**

.

.

.

.

.

Simbol itu tetap ada.

Dimana seharusnya gravitasi memengaruhi air untuk jatuh ke bawah, tapi ini berbeda, rongga-rongga udara menahan deras air yang menghujam. Membentuk sebuah simbol.

Salib dengan bulatan seperti kepala kunci diatasnya.

**Ceklek.**

"Hmm, hmm." Hermione menggumam asal ketika seseorang memasuki toilet. Berpura-pura menyibukkan diri menginterogasi jerawat-jerawat yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ada di wajah mulusnya—penghematan biaya_ facial._

_Eh? Simbolnya lenyap?_

Pantulan mencibir khas Parvati Patil dengan kibasan kepang satu rambutnya terpampang jelas di cermin.

**Brak.**

Bantingan pintu disambung helaan napas lega.

**Ting.**

Sang simbol mencuat lagi. Kali ini kucuran air perlahan meleburkan bentuk awalnya, berubah menjadi pusaran air normal.

Berkabut?

Pusaran air abu-abu mirip asap itu melebar. Menyesaki tiap sisi wastafel. Semakin lama semakin menghitam. Hermione mundur selangkah. Ketakutan menyergap jiwanya.

Indera penglihatannya tidak mungkin menipu.

Larutan itu ...

Mirip ...

.

.

.

_**Blackhole**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pusarannya kembali menyurut tepat ketika bunyi gerakan menarik slot kunci pintu berdecit di balik punggung Hermione, menyisakan sebuah belati berlapis emas mengkilau yang berdenting berisik di cekungan permukaan wastafel. Buru-buru Hermione memungut belati itu, menyelipakannya di saku celana.

"Hermionee? Kau masih lama?"

Hermione mengerling sebentar ke arah pintu. "Sedikit lagi!"

**Brak.**

"Mengatur rencana bunuh diri, Granger?" Suara bengis Parvati menoreh gendang telinga Hermione. Gadis berdarah India itu mencuci tangannya santai hingga berbusa banyak sekali.

"Tidak, Patil," balas Hermione, hidungnya membersit.

Bibir Parvati mengerucut seperti nenek sihir, sementara alisnya saling bertautan, kini dirinya mirip seperti koala pemalas yang terbakar amarah. "Kau salah dalam melafalkan margaku. Seharusnya rapatkan bibir pucatmu itu dengan gigi yang menjepit lidah, lalu** 'Pate-el'**. Kira-kira seperti itu," komentarnya kesal. Setelah membusungkan dadanya dan menarik ujung blus kromatiknya yang rupawan, gadis itu berlalu melewati Hermione penuh kepercayaan diri. Suara pintu tertutup kembali menandakan hanya tinggal Hermione seorang diri yang masih mematung di depan cermin.

Betah sekali.

Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Pate-el," gumamnya memiringkan kepala.

"Pate-el."

"Pate-el."

"Pate-el."

Apa yang salah?

Artikulasinya bahkan lebih lancar daripada si cadel mengenaskan Pansy Parkinson.

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Pansy?**

...

...

...

...

Barusan ada Parvati Patil. Secara harfiah, postulat, teori dan teknis, Parvati tidak pernah terpisah jauh dengan personel Vivax **lainnya.**

Dan—

...

...

...

...

...

Dan?

Hazelnya membulat.

Oh,_ my God._

Langkah kaki jenjang menyeruak secepat kilat keluar pintu utama toilet.

"Ginny!" jeritnya. Tubuhnya berputar ke segala arah, mencari-cari pucuk surai merah tembaga yang seharusnya sangat mudah dicari. Keringat dingin membanjiri tengkuknya, sementara matanya membeliak awas mencermati tiap-tiap orang yang melintas di koridor utara tersebut. Hermione sama sekali tidak tahu apa penyebab populasi rambut hitam di sekolahnya ini meningkat tajam.

Nihil.

**Ginny, Ginny ... Ginny ...**

Oke, pikirkan langkah-langkah khusus dalam keadaan genting.

Pikir.

**Buntu!**

Memutuskan untuk memutar tumitnya kembali ke arah kelas, Hermione memekik keras saat ia menubruk sesuatu yang keras—tapi agak lembek—tapi tidak keras-keras amat, mirip springbed.

"Who-whoa-whoa, Hermione, hati-hati," tukas suara familiar itu, "mau ke mana? Kalau tidak ke mana-mana, ayo ikut aku ke taman."

"Ke—ke taman?" Hermione mati-matian menyembunyikan wajah tomatnya, terpana akan kharismatik lelaki pirang berjaket baseball warna hitam itu secara tiba-tiba. Pancaran hangat yang keluar dari bola mata kelabu safi meredam degup jantungnya yang abnormal.

Mengaburkan tujuan awalnya.

"Ya, aku ingin berbagi suatu makanan," timpalnya renyah. Mengayunkan kantung plastik hijau transparan berisi kotak stainless-steel, "sekaligus bicara-bicara."

"Ah, ya, tapi aku harus—"

"Ayo, waktu istirahat tidak lama, habis ini kau ada kelas sejarah, 'kan."

"Bagaimanakaubisa—"

Setelah komat-kamit mirip ikan nyaris tidak ada kesempatan untuk berbicara, Hermione menelan kata-katanya kembali di tenggorokan.

Entah memang terasa seperti dikendalikan, atau merupakan efek flu atau demam lainnya, ia melangkah mengekori-**nya. **

Berlari-lari kecil menyamakan langkah ekstra panjang Draco yang sudah berlalu duluan.

Persetan dengan kaki-kakinya yang mungil!

"Hey, tunggu," rutuk Hermione samar di antara kerumunan pundak-pundak yang berlalu lalang.

Draco berhenti tiba-tiba sekali, menubruk Dean Thomas yang melintas dari lab kimia, sambil berkata, "Maaf. Aku menunggumu, kok."

Gadis itu tercengang. Demi Tuhan, tadi ia hanya berbisik kecil, lebih tepatnya berbicara dengan diri sendiri. Sudah jelas suara kecilnya itu pasti tertelan gelombang massa yang membludak di koridor. Apalagi jaraknya dengan Draco terpaut lumayan jauh, lima langkah kira-kira.

Hei ... itu mustahil.

.

** Draco mendengarnya?**

.

"Kemari," ucap Draco menyambar tangan Hermione, menariknya dan berbelok di pertigaan pojok. Hembusan angin musim gugur yang muncul dari jendela-jendela ramping menelisik wajah keduanya. Membuat Hermione bergidik sendiri sambil merapatkan mantel putih gadingnya.

Lelaki itu mempererat gandengannya, memberikan sensasi hangat yang menyeruduk tanpa ampun di sekujur tubuh si gadis. Aa, nyaman. Iseng, Hermione ikut merapatkan tangannya dengan tangan pucat tersebut.

Wo—oww ...

Ini asyik, mengasyikkan sekali.

Rasanya seperti terbangun di hamparan luas pasir pantai saat musim panas. Berbikini. Diiringi alunan ombak yang berdesir. Masuk melewati telinga. Turun, turun, turun ... ke hati.

Aa, lebih tepatnya_ wake up in Miami. _

Lalu terbangun lagi di sebuah klub di Las Vegas, seiring berloncatannya jantungnya ke sana kemari. Terus terpompa seperti habis marathon ribuan kilometer. Antar benua kalau sanggup.

_Yeah ..._

Ia menggerutu marah saat sekelebat omongan Patricia tiba-tiba berdesing di otaknya. Menghancurkan untaian angannya barusan.

**Lu-pa-kan.**

"Hati-hati, daun," kata Draco ketika sebuah tangga pualam terbentang lebar di hadapan. Daun-daun kering terseok-seok gelisah di setiap anak tangga. Menunggu siulan sang angin yang terkadang ada—dan tidak.

**Grep.**

Benda itu bergerak-gerak dalam saku celana Hermione, ke atas dan ke bawah, saat mereka menuruni tangga satu persatu.

_Uh!_

"Sampai." Draco membuang napas lega, duduk. Kemudian menatap innocent pegangan tangannya dengan Hermione yang masih menyatu. Sontak gadis itu langsung melepaskannya. Hermione meringis saat belatinya berhenti bergerak pasca putusnya pegangan mereka.

"Oh—"

"Kau, ada apa?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba.

Hermione menggeleng bersama senyum samarnya. Tangan kanannya menyingkirkan tanaman sulur yang terjatuh gantung di punggung, lalu yang kiri meremas hebat saku kiri celana yang tampaknya habis berdenyut.

"Sakit perut?" Kali ini Draco bertanya serius, alisnya menyatu khawatir.

"Hmm,_ nope,_ Draco," cengir Hermione kaku.

Menaikkan alis mata, tangan Draco mulai membuka tutup kotak_ stainless-steel_ yang terisolasi erat.

Meskipun saat ini klimaks angin musim gugur terkacau, siswa-siswa laki-laki yang mendeklarasikan dirinya memiliki enam kubus saling dempet di perut, dan tentu saja imun yang tidak encer menjunjung tinggi jadwal latihan super ketat klub sekolah baseball, Hypogriff United. Dan walaupun jarak bangku batu di samping tangga pualam ini dengan lapangan cukup jauh, Hermione bisa mendengar cakap-cakap apa saja yang berlangsung di tengah lapangan.

Harry James Potter misalnya, Ketua Angkatan termaskulin namun juga ter-_gay._ Lelaki berkacamata bulat itu kelihatan bersungut-sungut pada si malang Seamus yang cuma bisa menunduk. Sepertinya kesalahan kecil terjadi.

"Ambil?" tawar Draco. Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya ke susunan buah-buahan memikat itu. Pilihannya jatuh pada potongan dadu apel hijau.

"Selera yang kembar."

Hermione terkekeh dalam kunyahan apelnya. "Aku selalu suka apel. Hijau terutama."

Rahang Draco berhenti mengunyah, matanya memicing. "Bagaimana kalau aku," seringainya melebar, "menaruh ..."

"Ya?"

"Racun dalam apelmu!"

.

.

.

Hermione sempat terkejut canggung. Namun senyum penuh konspirasinya kembali mendominasi, "Puteri Salju kalau begitu ..."

"Apa ... kau mengizinkan pangeran untuk menciummu?"

"Hm, siapa pangerannya?"

Pemuda pirang itu sudah siap dengan seringainya. Tapi kecurigaan Hermione timbul saat Draco mendadak membatu. Air mukanya berubah mendadak. Pandangannya ke arah lapangan semakin tajam, dan tajam. Hermione mengernyit. Sebelum ia ikut menelengkan kepalanya—

Bayang-bayang kegelapan duluan merengkuhnya dalam kehangatan. Melindunginya dari suara gemerisik aneh yang terasa melesat di atas kepala mereka. Menjalar menembus kukungan mantel, seolah-olah jaket tebal itu berubah setipis kain katun. Hazelnya berkeliaran awas.

Gelap.

Berkali-kali Hermione mengerjap.

Merasa seperti kepingan _puzzle_, sekali lagi, Hermione merasa 'utuh'. Setengah tidak percaya, karena menurutnya—

.

** —semua kegelapan adalah hal yang sama. Semua sama. **

**Hal yang dingin.**

Dimana ...?

Cahaya luar melipir perlahan lewat sebuah celah. Hal pertama yang masuk ke retina matanya adalah: resleting hitam.

Jadi, ...

.

.

**"Draco, kau membakar bolanya!"**

.

.

"Bakar?" cicit Hermione masih dalam 'kegelapan' yang menentramkan. Dua detik. Dimensi kegelapan itu sontak berguncang.

Draco langsung melonggarkan dekapannya. Saat itu juga Hermione meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa, terengah-engah.

Hermione mendongak. Draco terlibat adu mulut dengan para pemain baseball.

Satu lawan banyak.

"Sangat jelas sekali aku menghindari hantaman bola, mana ada waktu untuk menyulutnya dengan pemantik?"

"Tapi tidak mungkin—"

"Tidak mungkin paham dengan gesekan rumput,_ guys_?"

Zacharias Smith melempar pandangannya ke samping, membuat poninya ikut berguncang dari kejauhan. "Kami tidak bodoh, _mate._ Entah apa yang kau lakukan—sekarang, mengaku atau tidak?"

"Tinggal mengganti bolanya dan kita akan bermain lagi—dan ayo, ikut timku—" timpal Harry.

Draco berdecak jengkel, "Tapi aku tidak membakarnya,** friends.**"

"Bolanya terbakar tepat saat melintasi kepalamu,_ maan_!" Koor cowok-cowok baseball serempak.

"Tahu apa kalian tentang kecepatan—" Draco mendengus kasar menangkap tatapan tidak percaya milik Cedric Diggory dan permainan bibir-monyong-idiot Anthony Goldstein, "baiklah! Kuganti tapi aku tetap bukan tersangka."

"Yaa, sebenarnya kau tidak perlu mengganti tapi ..." Semuanya menampilkan senyum mengembang terbaik masing-masing. Senyum maut penuh muslihat yang biasa Draco dan kawan-kawan baseball-nya itu ramu di waktu yang tepat. Mengingatkan akan senyum sang _anonymous_ yang berparas "senyum mengejek" dan "kumis tak biasa".

Bola itu memang hangus. Tergeletak di bawah naungan semak berduri. Tepiannya mengelupas jelek sekali. Bahkan bekas abu Mustahil jika hanya karena gesekan. Hermione mengernyit, apa anak-anak itu benar soal '_terbakar saat melintasi kepala pirang Draco_'?

Kegerahan, Hermione meraih rambutnya dan mulai menguncirnya kencang-kencang. Alisnya naik sebelah saat ia menunduk ke bawah, ada sesuatu yang **menarik.**

.

_**Kaus kaki pendeknya berbeda warna?**_

_._

_**Hitam di kiri, merah tua di kanan**_

.

Draco Malfoy memang sengaja, atau ... tidak?

Warnanya sama sekali tidak kontras, sama sekali tidak _pas. _

Terlalu banyak berhipotesis membuat gadis berambut cokelat kusut yang kontras dengan warna kulit pucatnya ketinggalan banyak percakapan.

Sejak tadi ia cuma mendapati Terence Higgs dari ekor matanya yang sedang berbisik khusyuk pada Ernie Macmillan. Lalu cowok pirang penggemar berat_ hotdog_ itu ganti berbisik pada Roger Davies di sebelahnya.

Roger Davies pada Owen Caldwell.

Tawa tertahan.

Owen berakhir pada Anthony Goldstein.

"Yeah, gadis itu, _matee!_ Bayaran gratis untuk sebuah bola gosong."

"Daging lembut berbanding bola bisbol."

"_Lil Draco get her_!"

_"We also can get that p_~"

"_Rock me, baby_!"

"Hahahaha."

Ke-delapan-an regu bisbol setengah imbesil itu kompak melakukan _dirty dancing _yang memuakkan. Masih di tengah lapangan. Pekikan terpukau gadis-gadis yang melintas di koridor benar-benar memekakkan telinga.

Menjijikkan!

Katakanlah pengorbanan si gadis kenes Romilda Vane yang sampai bergelinding absurd sepanjang tangga.

"Hei, hei, hei, _wait_!"

"Apa, Anthony?"

"Hati-hati dengan pisaunya!"

"Uuu, taruh itu di nomor sekian, Thony."

Hermione menggeram kecil dihadiahi siulan-siulan vulgar yang mengiris telinga. Sialan. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit. Menahan gejolak tanggul air di pelupuk matanya. Cengkeramannya pada pinggi kursi batu semakin kokoh. Gejolak dalam tubuhnya kembali meradang, dan ia harus tenang kembali atau getaran konyol itu pasti akan muncul **lagi**.

Sulit.

"_No, no, no, guys_," decak Draco impulsif, mengangkat tangan di udara seperti perampok ditodong polisi, "dia benar-benar temanku, bukan bahan apapun. Berhentilah!"

"Ya, 'kan Hermione?"

"Hermione?"

.

.

.

.

.

Bel di koridor barat berdentang empat kali.

Draco meraba bekas tempat duduk Hermione yang menyisakan butiran pasir merah muda bercampur kristal biru koral.

"Uh, maaf, Hermione."

"Hei, kalian—" Draco menganga heran, "kenapa?"

Delapan orang itu menggaruki sekujur tubuhnya yang penuh ruam gatal bercorak merah kebiruan.

.

.

**"ARRGHHHH!"**

.

.

.

.

**-oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat memasuki kelas Sejarah, Hermione berpikir pasti dirinya terlihat seperti hantu yang menunggangi kuda ringkih; pucat dan lemas, dengan lengan dan kaki gemetar. Tentunya cukup aneh untuk membuat orang-orang curiga. Namun, meskipun orang-orang meliriknya saat pertama kali Hermione melangkahkan kaki, tidak ada yang melirik lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Biasa.

Di sana tersisa dua bangku di barisan tengah, lumayan. Menghempaskan pantatnya cukup keras, Hermione mulai mengeluarkan diktat-dikat tebal Sejarahnya ogah-ogahan. Ditaruhnya sebagian diktat itu di kursi sebelah yang kosong.

.

.

**Ginevra Molly Weasley!**

**Membolos!**

**.**

**.**

Gelar Ginevra The Vivax melayang-layang menyebalkan di kepala Hermione.

Yah ... terserahlah.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sayup-sayup ocehan Mr. Greenwood berupaya mencuri celah pintas menuju telinganya.

Ia.

Tidak.

Peduli.

Apapun.

Sekarang.

Maupun pada Susan Bones di barisan depan yang giat melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan untuk cari muka pada guru muda yang masih bujang itu.

...

...

...

...

...

**"Dan, salah satu sukunya dicurigakan diculik oleh orang-orang Mesir. Salah satunya penyihir kuno dari suatu wilayah bernama Isidros."**

**.**

**"Isidros itu dimana, Mr. Greenwood?"**

**.**

**"Aha, Miss Bones. Catat itu sebagai tugasku, nomor satu."**

**.**

**.**

**"Lalu, simbol salib mirip gantungan kunci ini ... ada yang tahu?"**

**.**

**"Oke, itu juga tugas. Nomor dua."**

.

.

.

.

** "Pengikutnya berbondong-bondong pergi ke tempat Penyatuan. Lalu disebutkan dalam V Theory, atau biasa dipanggil lingkaran V, berpencar ke seluruh dunia—sendiri-sendiri. Sampai—"**

.

** "Apa itu lingkaran V?"**

**.**

**.**

**"Itu ..."**

**.**

**.**

Daun kelor itu muncul menunggang angin melewati kaca nako yang setengah terbuka. Mendarat sempurna di hidung mancung berbintik Hermione. Gadis itu menyingkap tangannya yang sejak tadi menyangga dagu, hingga kepalanya berguncang untuk meruntuhkan si daun kecil.

Matanya menangkap benda asing yang mencuat. Helaian pirang pucat. Satu jengkal di samping sikunya saat sedang asyik mengeksplorasi daun kelor yang melayang ke kolong bangku.

"Whoa!" Hermione nyaris terlonjak kaget. Pirang nyaris putih. Mirip Draco ... tapi benar-benar panjang. Bergelombang pula. Anting wortelnya yang menyembul diantara rambut menggelantung menggiurkan—berkilat-kilat seperti wortel asli. **_Ia_** memakai mantel_ rainbow_ berlapis-lapis tebalnya. Selera yang ... maksudnya—tidak biasa.

"Halo," sapanya santai.

Mengatupkan kembali rahangnya, tersenyum skeptis, Hermione menjawab, "Halo ..."

"Luna Lovegood."

"Herm—"

"Hermione Granger," sela Luna, "_that's it._"

Hermione menghela napasnya berat. Kembali mengayunkan kepalanya ke pusat konsentrasi kelas.

"Bukan dari kabar-kabar yang tersebar." Luna berbisik intens. Nyaris seperti bermonolog sendiri. Intonasi suaranya bahkan terkesan aneh. Membuai.

Bola mata Hermione bergulir ke samping, terkunci satu titik di ekor mata. Tanpa menoleh, ia berkata, "Darimana? Kupikir kau lebih memilih duduk dengan Robin di sana ketimbang denganku."

Luna mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Aku tidak suka dinilai sama dengan yang lain," ucapnya agak kesal, "bahkan aku tetap biasa saja kalau kau benar-benar seperti itu rupanya. Aku juga suka darah."

"Kau tahu," Hermione tetap tidak menoleh, "lusinan **'teman baru'-ku** selalu berakhir kacau. Dengan apa aku bisa percaya kau?"

"Seiring berjalannya jarum jam itu," ujar Luna datar, mengedikkan dagu ke dinding.

"Hm?" Hermione bergumam, "kalau begitu kucoba sikap yang berbeda."

Luna tidak menanggapinya, tangannya sibuk mengusir debu di kursinya. "Lain kali jangan memonopoli bangku kosong di setiap harimu."

"Itu asyik."

"Asyik, atau kesepian?"

"Kau—"

"Mencoba** bersikap berbeda**?"

"Baik," sahut Hermione dongkol.

"..."

Hermione mulai mencari-cari sesuatu yang lebih 'menarik' lagi dari Lovegood-Lovegood itu. Hazelnya memandang jeli ke bawah.

.

.

.

.

.

Aa,

_Kaus kakinya!_

_._

_._

_._

**_"_Apa kau buta warna?"**

.

.

**"Tutur katamu mungkin terlalu lancang dan prematur bagiku."**

**.**

.

**"Mencoba bersikap, berbeda."**

**.**

**.**

**"Terlalu banyak dosa? Iris pusar. Lenganmu penuh sekali."**

**.**

**.**

**"Terserah."**

**.**

**.**

**"Skakmat."**

**.**

**.**

**"Ya, berkicaulah. Citramu lebih mengagumkan daripada Hubble Space Telescope."**

**.**

**.**

**"Kau mengikuti perkembanganya juga ... Kau bisa tanya Draco. Draco tahu banyak tentang itu. Dan kelihatannya kau juga tahu banyak tentang sepupu manisku itu—"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**NOTES**

* * *

**Ceritanya membingungkan?**

* * *

Sebenarnya, tidak ada niatan untuk membingungkan. Karena berpegang teguh pada genre utamanya, **Mystery. **Masalah diperbagus atau jelasnya... diserahkan kepada pembaca. Anda sangat dibolehkan untuk **menebak-nebak apa-sih-sebenarnya-dia-apa-atau-ini-siapa? **yang bisa mendatangkan banyak ide untuk saya.

.

* * *

**Bagaimana karakter sebenarnya Hermione Granger?**

* * *

Jika dibaca ulang, mungkin yang tersampaikan adalah: gadis yang krisis percaya diri di depan publik. Namun bisa saja menjadi **lain **di tempat yang _berbeda. _Selebihnya, mungkin, yaa ... gitu. Hehe!

.

* * *

**Hermione itu apa?**

* * *

Penyihir? Vampire? Iblis? Ada saran lagi? Ciri-cirinya mungkin umum sekali. Tapi saya tidak berani menjawab ini. Terlalu takut. Tapi, bisakah saya berandai-andai kalau itu ciri umum itu hanya kedok?

.

.

Dan cuplikan beberapa pelajaran tadi tidak hanya_ cuplikan._ Bisa dijadikan clue, saya rasa. Tapi kenapa tetap ada penyihirnya ya padahal ...

* * *

**Terakhir, salam kenal balik untuk kalian semua! Untuk follow, fav, terutama review.**

**Bersulang!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**[Leave your review below]**


	3. Champagne Supernova

**Disclaimer :** All characters & main story belongs to** Joanne Kathleen Rowling.**

**Genre: S**upranatural/**M**ystery/**R**omance/**T**ragedy/**F**amily (Seandainya_ genre_ bisa sebanyak itu)

**Warning : ALL CHARACTERS ARE OOC****, Alternate Universe, typo(s).**

* * *

.

.

.

**Supermassive Black Hole**

**Chapter Three: Champagne Supernova**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gumpalan kelabu selalu sigap menggantung di cakrawala setiap bel pulang berdentang di jam tiga sore. Mengintai tiap pucuk kepala yang menyiratkan kelelahan mendalam setelah seharian berkutat dengan Sang Ilmu. Anomali musim gugur.

"Mengerjakan bersama?" Luna memandangi Hermione tanpa ekspresi. Ujung poninya bergantung setetes air hujan yang meluncur dari kanopi pintu masuk utama. Namun ia sama sekali tidak merasa risih.

Neraca peruntungan baik dan buruk di dalam otak Hermione berfluktuasi gaduh. Menjawab "ya" pilihan yang pas juga. Pekerjaan rumah selain 'pekerjaan rumah'-nya yang lain bisa terpangkas sedikit lebih baik. Tapi ia tidak akan melupakan warna rambut Luna Lovegood itu. Sepupu. Draco (dan teman-temannya); orang-orang jahanam yang sejenis. Itu berarti—

"Tidak," geleng Hermione.

"Serius?"

"Serius."

"Kalau kau mau mengerjakannya bersamaku, informasi astro—"

"Serius." Hermione tak peduli.

Takdir tetap menulis bahwa ia tidak diizinkan memiliki beberapa—atau bahkan seorang teman lagi selain Blaise Zabini.

Merebakkan payung hijau lumut—yang kelihatan sulit dibuka, Luna mengerling sekilas sebelum berlalu menuruni anak tangga, "Aku selalu ada bila kau berubah pikiran," ujarnya aneh, membelah rintik hujan dengan gaya. Lenyap di bawah bayangan pohon birch di samping trotoar.

**Terserah.**

Hermione membelalak. Sejak tadi tangannya yang beroperasi di ruas-ruas tas berhenti mendadak. iPod-nya.

Ya Tuhan, Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Dirinya terlalu hanyut dalam kehangatan familiar Draco.

Bodoh!

Seharusnya ia tak usah mengikutinya di koridor tadi!

Tapi rasa ganjil itu terus menarik dadanya. Menuntut bunker gelap di dalam kalbunya untuk memperoleh hangatnya cahaya—apapun itu.

Seolah hanya lelaki pirang pucat sialan itu tempatnya dimana dirinya bisa 'lengkap'.

Atau bisa merupakan dari: bagian.

Seolah di satu sisi tubuhnya, memerintah untuk mengikuti-nya.

.

Sesal.

Sesal.

Sesal.

.

Hermione melihatnya, dari sudut mata. Di sana, menatapnya canggung dari ujung balkon, dengan ekspresi terkejut yang pastinya sama dengan ekspresi Hermione, berdiri sang gadis merah tembaga.

Ginny memainkan benda itu di tangan kirinya. Melangkah dengan jarak yang dikecil-kecilkan. Ia tampak berusaha mendekati Hermione dengan lagak skeptis, Hermione sadari hal itu. Sudah pasti dalam kepala merah korek api itu baru saja tersemai doktrin-doktrin laknat kepunyaan Vivax.

Yah—lagi, terserah lah.

**"Granger."**

Nah, 'kan?

Granger. Granger. Granger.

Ginny tidak beda jauh dengan **Astoria** dahulu.

Hermione tetap memunggunginya.

"iPod-mu," kata Ginny datar. Membenturkan iPod gen 4 itu dua kali ke siku Hermione.

Hermione mendesah dan mengusap pelipis. Benaknya seperti sedang melintasi lumpur kental. "Kemarikan."

"Apa susahnya berbalik, Granger?" sentak Ginny dengan nada tinggi.

Kepala Hermione berputar lamban, matanya menatap Ginny nanar, "Apa susahnya menerima seorang sepertiku, Weasley?" ujarnya gemetar. Hermione memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sambil menunduk pasrah.

Alis Ginny menyatu heran. "Mungkin lain kali aku harus bertemu orang yang tepat," katanya enteng, mengangkat kepala lebih tinggi, "agar aku tak salah dalam menjalani kehidupan sekolah baru. Nih."

"Hahaha." Hermione tertawa hambar.

Vivax. Vivax. Vivax.

Mereka menghancurkan semuanya.

Kalau begitu Hermione-lah yang harus keluar dari sekolah ini. Memang itu yang mereka inginkan, 'kan?

Persetan!

Terdengar suara asing di udara. Tepat setelah Hermione mengambil iPod-nya kasar. Ginny berjengit mundur menghindari lingkaran hawa aneh yang tersebar menyelubungi Hermione. "Apa yang—"

.

.

**Kalian semua—**

.

.

Hermione tidak bisa bernapas. Oksigen menyesaki mulutnya. Namun tenggorokan tak mengizinkan mereka untuk sampai ke paru-paru, dan kakinya mendadak terlalu lemah untuk menopang beban tubuhnya.

Sesuatu mendesak keluar dari dadanya.

.

.

**Aku punya takdir yang menyenangkan, Nek!**

**.**

**.**

**Aku sangat diharapkan untuk tetap hidup—**

.

Hermione mendengar jiwanya berdialog muram dengan Ursula.

.

**—untuk jadi sampah!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ia bisa melihat wajah Ginny yang berubah menjadi monster di bawah ketiak Pansy Parkinson,_

_._

_._

_._

_Wajah Astoria Greengrass, tertawa dan angkuh,_

_._

_._

_._

_Draco Malfoy yang mungkin diam-diam ikut menyeringai samar diantara teman-teman baseball-nya,_

_._

_._

_._

_Tatapan sinis mencekik Parvati dan Padma Patil dalam mengkritik selera buruk dunia fashion-nya,_

_._

_._

_._

_Permintaan kecil gila seseorang yang menurutnya disebut Ibu,_

_._

_._

_._

_Menjadi seorang anak yang tak diinginkan,_

_._

**.**

**.**

**Aku bukan apa-apa dan bukan siapa-siapa,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tidak punya siapapun,**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Dan akan selalu sendirian.

Bagian pegangan tangga yang Hermione cengkeram berubah menjadi biru transparan, dan sedingin es. Benda itu bukan es, nyaris menyerupai. Hermione mendongak, terkejut sekaligus ketakutan. Di sekelilingnya, orang-orang berdiri dengan sikap siaga. Memandang tajam di tiap sudut tangga. Hujan ternyata semakin deras, memperlihatkan siluet pakaian dalam Hermione. Gadis itu tidak peduli, gejolak amarah mengaburkan semua realita di sekitar. Mantel putih yang tadi menggelantung di pundak merosot jatuh ke anak tangga terakhir.

Wajah Ginny mulai membiru, mengutuk gejolak dahsyat dalam perutnya yang tak bisa ditolerir. Meski berusaha mengunci mulut dengan tangan, muntahan air bening cewek Weasley itu tak terelakkan. Bercampur padu dengan rembesan air hujan. Ia menyangga perutnya yang kram sambil menatap Hermione ngeri. Semuanya bisa mendengar jeritan melengking Pansy Parkinson sesudahnya. Entah kapan gadis rusuh itu muncul.

"My Ginevra! Sudah kubilang, astaga—"

"Minum, minum—" Tangan Ginny membabi buta meraih apa pun untuk dipegangnya.

"Sebentar, ayo masuk," ucap Pansy panik, ia melambaikan tangan, "Tori!"

Dengan gerakan secepat rusa, Hermione menyambar mantel putih gadingnya hingga nyaris terpeleset. Kemudian melesat pergi menembus deras hujan yang semakin lama semakin reda. Semakin stabil emosinya, tetes-tetes hujan mulai tergelincir akibat tameng baru yang melindungi Hermione.

.

"Ya—a, terima kasih untuk ini. Aku tidak perlu flu."

**"Sama-sama. Kau memang memiliki keanehan yang hebat."**

"Ya, kadang hebat dan terkadang tidak sama sekali."

**"Tapi kau bisa memberi pelajaran Weasley sombong satu itu."**

"Ya-a walaupun begitu. Itu bukan yang kumau—"

**"Mereka pantas diberi kekerasan, Hermione!"**

"Jika itu memang boleh, oke saja. Tapi aku takut keanehan ini malah bisa membunuh diriku sendiri ..."

**"Lalu, kau sebenarnya apa?"**

**.**

Hermione terus bermonolog tanpa henti sampai kanopi warna-warni halte sekolah menyambutnya. Tidak ada siapapun di situ. Ia terduduk lelah di barisan kursi terdepan. Seraya merapihkan rambut depannya yang menempel lepek di bulu mata, Hermione mengecek beberapa buku yang terlanjur basah.

Geografi, Bahasa, Sejarah, Kimia ...

Ia menggerutu kesal. Lain kali ia harus beli tas seperti kepunyaan Weasley—kalau Pat mengizinkan tanpa senyum 'imbalan'— atau ... ah ya! Plastik serbaguna penutup tas.

_Keringlah, kering ..._

Hermione mengibaskan tangannya berulang kali di atas halaman tengah buku. Mata terpejam. Kepalanya kembali berdesing ribut. Memikirkan segunung masalah yang dihadiahi entah siapa untuknya dalam satu hari ini. Hawa dingin tiba-tiba menjilati ruang gerak antar jemarinya. Seperti serbuan pasir dalam jam pasir, menyisir tiap lekukan kukunya hingga terasa menggelitik.

_Keringlah, kering ..._

Menarik napas, mengerjap. Bola matanya membesar kembali melihat perubahan mencolok pada buku-bukunya. Semuanya telah kering, seperti semula, dari ujung ke ujung, sampul ke bagian dalam. Kering.

Namun,

Tiap lembar halamannya berubah warna-warni menjadi spektrum pelangi. Bahkan di bagian daftar pustaka, halamannya benar-benar pelangi—gradasi dengan merah di paling atas dan putih di pojok bawah. Tulisan cetaknya masih bisa terbaca tapi—

Hermione bukan anak pre school lagi.

Tidak lucu.

"Hai, aku penyihir pelangi!" sorak gadis itu girang—antara ingin tertawa konyol dan menangis bingung. Hermione melambaikan tangannya heboh pada rinai hujan yang bisu menatap gadis aneh itu. Tidak peduli, tetap menubrukkan badan mereka pada kerasnya aspal jalanan. Pyash.

"Atau ... vampire pelangi! Ha ha, ha ha."

...

...

Merasa sama lemahnya dengan seekor anak sapi yang baru dilahirkan, Hermione mulai menata buku-bukunya kembali ke dalam tas mungil Kipling-nya. Semuanya dimasukkan asal-asalan, dan ketika diktat Kimia mencuat sendiri, didorongnya paksa diktat itu bergabung dengan benda-benda lain yang menyesaki ruas dalam tas. Sekarang, tonjolan ujung buku yang menusuk kulit tas melekuk dimana-mana.

Sekarang, apa?

**TIN TIN!**

Vibrasi deru mobil dan klakson nyaring menjalar di medium antara hujan deras memaksa Hermione untuk mendongak. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Punggungnya membungkuk letih menganalisis rambut pirang platina yang bergerak terus di dalam mobil untuk—

Tidak. Tentu saja Hermione menolak tawaran itu.

Hermione memutar badannya seratus depalan puluh derajat ke belakang, menghadap jalan yang berbeda. Tidak perlu repot-repot menyatroni orang-orang atau mereka yang pada akhirnya memutar tombak kembali ke depan matanya. Hipokrit. Siapa yang hipokrit? Mereka.

Menawan di awal, merangas di akhir.

Meskipun Draco tidak melakukan sesuatu yang 'biasa' teman-temannya lakukan terhadap Hermione, itu belum cukup. Malah justru hal tersebut yang merupakan sikap abnormal seseorang dari kesembilan teman-temannya yang cenderung terang-terangan membenci si gadis freak berperilaku semi psikopat.

**TIN TIN!**

"Hermione!" serunya penuh semangat kosmis.

Hermione berkedip malas. Mengapresiasi kegesitan Draco Malfoy memutar mobilnya di sisi jalan yang satu.

"Ayo!" Jendela kaca pengemudi terbuka lebar. Bodoh atau apa? Air hujan pasti masuk!

Hermione masih menekuk wajahnya. Menatap kaku jari-jari kaki yang keriput.

"Tidak ada yang menjemputmu, 'kan?" teriak Draco dari kejauhan, memastikan gadis itu serius mendengarnya. Harus, Hermione harus dengar.

**TIN TIN!**

Menggeram kecil, Hermione mengangkat kepalanya sambil tersenyum kering, "Aku tidak butuh—"

"Di situ dingin dan kau sendirian—"

"Dan aku tidak mau dipaksa!" kecam Hermione lantang. Jelas sekali Draco agak terkejut menghadapi sikap defensif Hermione.

"Yaa, tapi—" Draco mulai membuat gerakan membuka pintu, "sebagai laki-laki aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan seorang gadis sendirian—"

"Itu mungkin!" Hermione langsung berdiri tegak, menyiramkan tatapan menyengat sambil mencengkeram kepala. Alunan petir mendramatisir pergolakan batin dalam tubuh rapuh itu. Lehernya seperti tertusuk-tusuk ribuan duri landak saat akan berkata, **"Per-gi-lah!"**

Gaung petir supersonik yang mengejutkan keduanya membungkam percakapan pakau itu sejenak. Draco Malfoy terkesiap nyaris berteriak ketika mobilnya bergerak statis ke arah depan. Ia berusaha menggapai pintu yang terlanjur mengayun setengah terbuka.

"He—ei, Hermione, hentikan," ujar Draco panik. Kepalanya terjulur keluar, dan seketika tergilas guyuran air hujan—yang meratakan surai pirangnya. Sinkronisasi antara permainan kemudi dan rem tangan tidak membuahkan hasil. Volkswagen Jetta metalik itu terus merangsek maju dengan mesin yang mati. Terpaan angin kencang seakan siap mengaduk siapapun. Membatasi ruang berdiri keduanya berubah menjadi pusaran angin kecil yang menerbangkan ranting serta daun-daun.

Hermione menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Kepalan tangannya melonggar seiring jauhnya jarak mobil Draco yang terdorong lumayan jauh akibat—

Akibat ... dirinya.

"Hermione—ee." Suara Draco mulai terdengar sayup-sayup di ujung telinganya. Tak beberapa lama berselang, terdengar bunyi mesin mobil dinyalakan. Hermione membuang napas lega.

"Ya, pergilah," lirih Hermione pelan.

Sekarang, apa?

Kekuatannya sungguh tak terbayangkan. Hermione menggigil ketakutan. Bayang-bayang dosa menghantui relung kelamnya. Bagaimana jika kekuatan semacam tadi tidak hanya sekedar mendorong jauh mobil Draco tapi—mungkin meledakkannya?

Ia tahu dirinya bersikap mendua. Di satu sisi, ia menginginkan pemuda pirang itu segera pergi. Ia tidak butuh tumpangan atau apapun—tidak dalam bibirnya. Di sisi yang lain, dirinya sangat berharap. Cemas untuk suatu hal: keinginan akan sensasi **kesempurnaan** saat berada di dekat**nya.**

.

.

_**"H .."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Her ..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Hermion ..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Hermione ..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

Gema samar yang memanggil namanya. Bisikan. Kerutan di dahi Hermione tercipta dengan sendirinya. Menebarkan berbagai tanda tanya, ia berputar perlahan seperti roda kereta kuda. Sepi. Tidak ada orang. Hanya ada goyangan para pohon-pohon basah bersama angin yang semakin berani memperlihatkan keganasannya. Bahkan Draco pasti sudah bergerak jauh dari lingkup sekitar halte ini.

.

.

_**"Hermione ...**_

_**.**_

_**jawab aku ..."**_

_**.**_

.

Menggeleng frustrasi, Hermione memejamkan matanya, menghadap ke arah hutan belakang sekolah. Ia mendapat pencerahan dari lanskap sunyi legendaris yang terkenal seram dengan puluhan mitos penampakan arwah konyol—well, itu mungkin cuma mitos.

.

.

_**"Kau dengar aku ...**_

_**jawab aku ..."**_

_**.**_

.

.

Suara itu, entah idiot superior atau bagaimana, setidaknya tampakkanlah dirinya. Jika ingin dijawab secara baik-baik. Percuma memaksa bila si pendengar sama sekali tidak tahu domain suaranya. Hermione mendengus. Suara itu bukan berasal dari hutan Avogadroc. Dari suatu sudut. Dan ia berharap sedikit itu adalah suara malaikat pencabut nyawa. Yah, ia tidak lagi memiliki secercah minat untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. Bahkan harapan. Masa bodoh dengan wasiat Ursula satu-satunya; tetaplah hidup.

Ya, hidup sebagai zombie. Mayat hidup yang berjalan, bernapas, makan.

.

.

_**"Kau dengar aku ..."**_

.

.

Terkejut. Suara itu mengalun datar.

Di dalam kepalanya.

Buram, namun semakin lama semakin jernih.

.

.

"Apa ... kau, Nek?"

.

_**"Apa aku terdengar seperti Nenek?"**_

_**.**_

"Ya ... agak ... mirip."

.

_**"Mungkin secara fisik ..."**_

_**.**_

"Hm?"

.

_**"Kau manis, Mione-nee-ku, seandainya jemariku di sana bisa merengkuhmu ..."**_

_**.**_

"Eee, ya, atas nama ego, aku tidak mau asal dipeluk mahkluk abstrak yang asing—"

.

_**"Kita berhubungan ... Kita tidak 'asing' ..."**_

_**.**_

"Kecuali kau, di sana, ah entah di mana, bersedia memanifestasikan—"

.

_**"Tentu tidak bisa, wewenangku hanya—"**_

_**.**_

"Tunggu, kau, ada di dalam diriku? Apa, maumu? Jelaskan atau enyah!"

.

_**"Hanya dalam beberapa saat tertentu ..."** jeda sejenak,** "ya.".**_

_**.**_

"Siapa—"

.

**TIT. TILT. THUNG THING.**

Suara itu lenyap. Bertukar porsi dengan nada dering pesan masuk yang berulang-ulang. Efek dialog ganjil barusan menciptakan euforia sakit kepala yang hebat. Membuatnya limbung dalam beberapa saat. Sambil menyeka peluh yang menggelantung di area pelipis, jemari gesit Hermione men-_swipe_ layar demi layar iPod-nya tergesa.

Sial, Blaise ada kelas tambahan.

Sial.

Tidak ada yang menjemputnya sekarang.

Sial.

_"Hei, kau yang tadi. Beri aku ide untuk pulang!"_

**...**

**...**

**...**

Tidak ada jawaban. Gadis itu memijit keningnya yang berdenyut usil tak karuan.

**TIN TIN!**

Alis cokelatnya berkedut sebelah.

Bagaimanapun juga, menahan hasrat untuk menuliskan kata 'IDE' dengan lipstik merah di jidat Draco Malfoy adalah hal tersukar setelah menjilat sikumu sendiri.

Cahaya terang mulai menelisik celah di antara ranting pohon. Menampilkan pergeseran awan kelabu oleh awan putih yang berarak indah di langit.

"Ayo ..." Draco melambai muram ketika hujan mulai reda. Keringat yang membaluri wajah dan lehernya tercetak jelas. Hermione tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang Draco butuhkan untuk kembali lagi ke sini dengan mobilnya, mungkin karena—

"Haha, ha, itu elastis sekali," tawanya terputus-putus, "kau sedang berdialog dengan siapa? Perisai hitam tadi membentuk kubah. Begitu sulit ditembus."

Hermione ingin sekali berteriak pada Draco. Bahwa ia sama sekali minim—bahkan nol!—pengetahuan tentang kekuatan yang **tertanam** dalam tubuhnya. Dan lelaki itu berbicara padanya seolah kejadian-kejadian yang selalu menimpanya adalah hal lumrah. Kecuali mimik wajah terkejutnya ketika kuku Hermione berubah biru. _Dan, petaka barusan._

Hermione maju selangkah. Ragu. Diliriknya pesan singkat dari Blaise. Maju. Kembali melirik. Terpaut dua langkah dari pintu mobil, Hermione merasakan belati emas dalam kantong celananya bergejolak lagi. Ke sana, ke sini. Menggelitik paha gadis itu hingga paranoid dapat mengiris kulitnya sendiri. Kaki kanannya terseret paksa melaju ke depan. Menyentuh bodi mengkilap mobil Draco yang sekeras bata.

"Tunggu, akan kubuka—" ujar Draco bersiap turun.

"Tidak perlu." Mulut Hermione bergerak tanpa suara. Draco kembali masuk dengan canggung, menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal.

Ia membungkuk ke dalam. Dan belati itu berhenti bergerak.

"Nah, kalau begini kan jauh lebih baik." Draco berkata setelah Hermione membanting punggungnya keras di jok depan. Draco memutar kuncinya dua tahap. Dan mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"..."

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Hermione sama sekali tidak meluncurkan sepatah kata pun. Raut wajahnya tidak menunjukan indikasi ingin berceloteh, bercerita, apalagi berdebat. Draco khawatir gadis itu menelan semuanya sekaligus—emosi terpendam dalam jangka waktu yang lama tentu sangat beresiko.

"Maaf atas ... kejadian tadi. Teman-temanku di luar kendali." Permata biru safir itu bergulir ke samping, mencoba menganalisis_ mood_ orang di sampingnya. Mencari momen-momen tepat untuk berbicara setelah kejadian tadi sangatlah sulit. Sementara Hermione bertingkah seperti penumpang taksi, diam dan menunggu sambil mengamati jalanan. Ia tampak mengembuskan napas dengan hati-hati. Kelereng hazel itu melirik Draco sekilas.

Kemudian,

ia tetap bisu.

"..."

.

.

.

Sepuluh belokan terlewati. Tapi gadis itu tetap bungkam. Kalbunya kembali meresap sensasi 'kelengkapan' yang luar biasa.

Barulah di belokan ke tiga belas,

"Turunkan saja aku di sini."

Draco menoleh kaget, "Tidak, aku ingin—"

"Kau tidak tahu di mana rumahku dan satu belokan yang kau ambil salah." Hermione menatap Draco kecut. Ia melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan mengangkat tas di atas pangkuan.

"Aku tahu rumahmu, di Knockturn Estate. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu di blok mana." Draco melambaikan telunjuknya di udara saat Hermione terlihat ingin menyela, "dan aku tahu jalan pintasnya. Kau tahu Godric's Paint 'kan? Aku mau ke situ sebentar, dekat dengan komplekmu, lagipula."

"Kenapa kau tidak menurunkanku dahulu baru—" Hermione menghentikan kalimatnya ketika ia sadar Draco-lah yang memberinya tumpangan. Dan ia hanya penumpang. Itu berarti kendali arah ada di tangan Draco.

Draco menampilkan cengir lebar saat menguarkan pandangan bertanya-nya. Hermione menggeleng dua kali.

"Kau tidak ... bertanya untuk apa aku ke situ, mungkin."

"Tentu saja untuk beli kanvas," jawab Hermione malas. Tidak tahu apakah Draco berniat melucu, nanti ia akan bilang niat ke toko lukis itu untuk membeli pengembang adonan.

"Untuk—"

"Perayaan Hari Pablo Picasso. Itu masih bulan depan."

"Kubelikan juga, ya?"

"Lepaskan atribut-atribut palsumu agar aku berhenti terkecoh!"

"Atribut apa? Kau mau aku melepaskan baju yang melekat di tubuhku?"

"Aku tidak main-main.** Berhenti bersikap sok baik padaku.**"

"Aku berani bertaruh, penggal kepalaku jika aku mulai bersikap seperti yang lain!" Draco terlihat kesal. Namun, air mukanya kembali seperti semula setelah membuang napas perlahan. Berusaha rileks.

Hermione memilih diam setelah itu. Memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela. Dua menit setelah melewati kantor pos, palang Godric's Paint mulai mencuat di antara pepohonan di atas trotoar.

"Turun?" Draco menatap Hermione sekilas.

Gadis itu menanggalkan tasnya dan beranjak keluar. Menggosok-gosok kedua sikunya sambil mengamati jejeran toko tua di depan mata.

"Ada apa?"

Kedua mata Hermione Granger memicing dengan bibir atas yang mulai naik. Tangannya kembali mengeratkan kantong celana kiri. Berusaha meredakan turbulensi **bendanya.**

Draco kembali mengerut bingung tatkala Hermione memintanya membuka kunci mobil lagi. Lalu gadis itu menyodokkan sesuatu ke dalam tas punggunya di jok mobil, kemudian keluar dengan perburuan napas dan sauna keringat.

Pemuda Malfoy itu sampai menggulung tangan kanannya dan membuat gestur sedang batuk untuk menahan mulutnya bertanya benda-apa-itu. "Kau mau ikut denganku atau?"

Kedikan kepalanya membuat Draco mengangguk pasti untuk melangkah ke arah toko lukis legendaris itu. Sementara aksi kaki Hermione berhenti di depan gantungan pintu tua tebal bertulisan Helena Bookshelves. Sebuah toko buku yang tak kalah sepuhnya dengan toko lukis di sebelahnya.

Derit pintu membuat Hermione berinisiatif untuk segera memperbaiki berat badannya yang di bawah rata-rata. Agar suatu saat pintu kayu yang terkenal kokoh dan kuat ini bisa dihempaskannya pakai kelingking.

"Aa, selamat datang Nona Muda~ ..."

Gadis itu mundur sedikit dan memasang wajah tak peduli. Wanita tua dengan lemak pipi yang menggelambir di setiap sisinya, terus meliukkan kepalanya aneh. Mengekori pergerakan Hermione lekat-lekat. Tanpa merasa risih, Hermione terus melangkah ke bagian rak buku terdalam. Cukup menganggap wanita itu jelmaan keranjang belanjaan, selesai sudah. Hazelnya menyortir judul buku demi buku yang tertata apik di tiap tingkat. Sepi. Tampaknya hanya ia pengunjung satu-satunya.

Ketika akhirnya sampai di sebuah pagar hitam yang menjadi pintu sebuah ruangan tersendiri. Hermione melongok ke balik jeruji pagar, dan wanita itu ikut melongok. Mulai merasa risih serta konyol, Hermione menoleh ke arah wanita itu. Keduanya saling bertukar pandangan.

"Aku Madam Clarendon," ucapnya sumringah, alis Hermione menyatu, "dan itu adalah ruangan Seksi Terlarang. Tunggu, aku merasakan mereka bergerak ..."

"Mereka?"

"Tuan Buku. Ssst," bisik Madam Clarendon sementara tangan keriputnya menggenggam lengan bergetar Hermione.

Keduanya menajamkan pendengaran dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Suara gaduh mirip orang berkelahi sayup-sayup mendekati mereka. Semakin dekat. Adrenalin Hermione meningkat tajam.

Brak.

Hantaman keras sebuah buku tebal nyaris meledakkan gadis tujuh belas tahun itu. Terengah, ia mengawasi Madam Clarendon yang tengah memutar kunci pagar, lalu membungkuk untuk menggapai buku itu.

"Buku akan mencari pemiliknya," gumam Madam Clarendon dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Itu buku apa, Madam Clarendon?"

"Ah, ya, buku ini milikmu." Madam Clarendon menyodorkan buku bersampul ukiran harimau putih meraung. Hermione menerimanya penuh waspada.

"Apa isinya?"

Madam Clarendon menggeleng, "Setiap buku hanya pemiliknya yang tahu."

"Uh, itu berarti aku harus membelinya?"

Wanita berjubah sepanjang mata kaki itu tersenyum simpul. "Harga cuma-cuma bagi para buku sendiri yang mencari pemiliknya."

Hermione mengembuskan napas enggan. "T-Tapi, bagaimana jika ia bertingkah seperti tadi? Tentu aku harus membuangnya."

**"Semua buku menuruti perintah tuannya."**

.

* * *

.

"Bukunya datang sendiri." Hermione menjelaskan atas mimik penasaran akut Draco sebelum pemuda Malfoy itu membuka mulutnya. Draco hanya ber-oh ria. Lalu menempatkan belanjaannya di jok belakang.

..

..

**"Aku selalu ada kalau kau berubah pikiran."**

**..**

**..**

Hermione terkejut. Lalu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sisi tubuh Luna Lovegood menyembul dari belakang sandaran jok.

"Aku akan selalu ada kalau kau berubah pikiran," ulang Luna dengan suara monoton. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah ovalnya.

"Tapi ..." Hermione terbata, "maaf, Lovegood—maksudku Luna, aku hanya menumpang dan pulang."

Draco mendengus.

"Oke, maaf Draco." Luna menghempaskan kepalanya di kepala jok, bersiul kecil, "Kunci cadangannya tertinggal di kamar lagi. Lagipula _handle_-nya tidak menunjukkan gejala rusak."

Hermione mengernyit. _Handle_? Aa, ya, pikirkan bagaimana bisa Luna bisa tiba-tiba ada di mobil Draco. Sepupu, oke. Maksudnya adalah: bagaimana.

"Lain kali aku harus belajar memantrai mobilku sendiri," balas Draco sambil menyalakan mesin. Luna tertawa.

Hermione berkedip lambat._ Mantra?_

"Yah, Hermy-aw-nee, ikutlah bersamaku," pinta Luna, "ralat, bersama kami."

Hermione menggeleng kecil. Ia menatap iris biru Draco, kemudian Luna, "Kapan-kapan. Aku harus segera pulang."

Membayangkan kemarahan Patricia saja sudah berhasil membuatnya bergidik gigit jari.

"Oke, aku tidak memaksamu. Tapi janji kapan-kapan-nya tentu bakal kutagih, ya." Luna mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "omong-omong tadi aku dari Helga's Grocery. Nih, anggur buatmu."

Hermione menggumamkan frasa terima kasih tatkala menerima sekantung plastik buah ungu bergerombol itu hati-hati, kemudian memangkunya di depan buku ukiran tadi.

Hm ...

Ia masih harus menguji watak asli duo sepupu pirang ini.

Tentu saja.

Ia sudah lelah untuk terus jatuh di lubang pertemanan yang sama.

Klise.

Luna dan Draco sama manisnya dengan anak anjing.

Loyal dan terlihat murni.

.

.

**Kutunggu kadaluwarsa-nya.**

.

.

"Seharusnya pengelola komplek memberi beberapa penerangan di sudut sini," ucap Draco seraya menyipitkan mata.

"Di sini juga, gelap sekali dan pohon-pohonnya terlalu rimbun. Walaupun siang hari." Luna menyambung.

"Di sini saja," ujar Hermione di pertigaan jalan, menerawang jauh rumahnya yang terpaut tiga rumah lagi.

"Serius?"

"Serius." Hermione tersenyum tipis.

"Hati-hati, Hermione." Tangan Draco melayang seolah ingin menghalau Hermione keluar, tapi Luna segera menepis tangan itu. Draco mencibir, lalu keduanya bertukar pandangan sok tajam.

Semakin jauh Hermione melangkah dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk menggenggam barang, keganjalan kembali melekat dalam dirinya.

Ketidaklengkapan yang kembali menghampiri.

Ia benci perasaan hampa sepeti ini.

Kekosongan terlalu menguasai perasaannya.

.

* * *

.

Denting _wind chimes_ yang tergantung di balik pintu utama mengiringi lamunan Hermione. Di kamarnya di samping loteng, minim sekali cahaya yang masuk. Sebongkah springbed berlapis selimut putih, lemari sudut L, cerming lonjong menyentuh lantai di samping jendela yang kacanya buram, lalu beberapa buku dan lukisan abstrak di sisi lemari. Gantungan bola-bola kecil mirip serabut kelapa dipres menjejali sudut tempat tidur. Aroma _wine_ yang menenangkan tapi tak pernah dicicipinya menguar dari setiap kulit bola.

Ia menoleh, merengut melihat buku tua usang yang harus segera dibukanya atau bahkan tidak.

Bunyi pintu dibanting membubarkan pertimbangannya untuk membuka buku itu. Dentingan wind chimes berhenti total. Seperti dipaksa untuk diam. Buru-buru disorongkannya buku tersebut ke bawah tempat tidur.

Hermione melongok keluar pintu, mendapati pintu kamar Pat tertutup. Gadis itu menepuk keningnya, kenapa tadi ia tidak sadar pintunya tertutup?

Pat tidak pernah menutup pintu kamarnya.

Saat tidur sekalipun.

_Wind chimes_ berbunyi lagi, kali ini nyaring.

"Pat?" panggil Hermione samar.

Sunyi.

Pat jarang sekali keluar rumah.

Atau tidak pernah.

Sebuah pemahaman adanya seorang pencuri terlintas di benak Hermione.

Ia berjingkat pelan menuju tangga, dengan tongkat golf dari loteng, sambil menggerakkan telinganya. Waspada.

Matanya membulat tatkala kilasan gaun hitam melesat dari ruang utama menuju dapur. Dengan desakan rasa takut yang bersarang di dada, Hermione mengendap-ngendap menuruni anak tangga. Satu persatu.

_"Uuuu-rututu~"_

Hermione terhenti.

Fakta selanjutnya, Pat paling benci menyanyi apalagi bersenandung.

Jantungnya seakan ingin meloncat keluar dari rongga dada.

Dekati. Ayun. Pukul.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Hermione menjerit dengan mata tertutup.

Pencuri, hantu, vampire, penyihir, zombie, ... enyah!

Sementara sosok itu menguap kebosanan.

Tidak merasakan penyerangan balik apapun di setiap bagian tubuhnya, Hermione membuka matanya takut-takut.

"Pat tidak mungkin membiarkan maling atau penyusup masuk ke rumahnya," ucap wanita itu santai, "untung aku tidak."

Kedua bahu Hermione turun seturun-turunnya, hazelnya berotasi kilat, "Kemana Pat?"

"Apa kau perlu tahu itu?"

"Mrs. Heloa Burton," ulang gadis itu dongkol, "kemana Patricia?"

Tetangganya itu menjawab, "Terapi bersama jemaat eksklusif lain."

Hermione mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Yah, kadang-kadang dia butuh terapi."

"Hermionee-e," kecam Mrs. Burton dengan mata memicing, "tak baik mencela seseorang yang telah melahirkanmu. Dan jatuhkan tongkat golf itu, tidak sopan."

Bunyi tongkat golf menghantam lantai begitu keras terdengar. Hermione memangku dagunya dengan tangan, menatap satu-satunya tetangga yang benar-benar 'tetangga'. "Lalu ... untuk apa kau—"

"Menjagamu tentu saja."

"Aku bukan bayi lagi."

Wanita tambun berkostum merah gelap yang janggal—membuatnya terlihat seperti sebongkah besar daging berdarah— itu kembali melenggang santai ke arah dapur. Sementara Hermione memandangnya dengan heran. Dia sama sekali tidak terdengar malu sedikitpun karena telah mengagetkan si tuan rumah. Dia berdansa di sekeliling dapur, menganggap lantai dapur adalah dance floor berpelitur. Mengoleskan mentega ke permukaan roti tawar, melapisinya dengan olesai selai stroberi yang biasanya disiapkan untuk scone, dan menyodorkannya pada Hermione.

"Sikat habis rotinya ya, si kecil kurus yang konyol," katanya.

Hermione menggeser piringnya kesal, "Aku tidak kecil dan konyol."

Mrs. Burton tersenyum prihatin, memuakkan. "Kau konyol, dear. Ingat apa yang Pat hadiahi untukmu ketika kau bermain kuda-kudaan dengan anak itu—Krum? Kau menungganginya. Apa jadinya kalau Pat melihat itu lagi di usiamu yang sekarang," kekehnya lagi.

"Itu tidak termasuk dosa moral—kalian berlebihan," dengus Hermione.

"Dasar anak kecil ..."

"Aku tujuh belas tahun sekarang!" bentak Hermione nyaris menangis.

Lampu kristal gantung di atas mereka bergoyang pelan. Mrs. Burton tampak terkesima, sekaligus terkejut secara bersamaan.

"Baiklah, dear," ucap Mrs. Burton membelai kepala si gadis, "habiskan dulu makananmu."

Hermione Granger makan dengan ogah-ogahan. Pinggiran roti sengaja ia pisahkan di tepi piring, lalu memakan isinya sambil sesekali melirik wanita di depannya.

Sesorean itu diisi dengan sungutan Hermione akan titah Mrs. Burton. Ia dipaksa bermanja ria dengan sehelai kain putih polos dan segulung benang wol. Diwajibkan menisik rapi sketsa yang bergambar bunga aster. Warna biru.

Membosankan.

Membosankan.

Jarum jam menunjukkan angka delapan. Berarti sudah empat jam Mrs. Burton berdiam di rumah Hermione.

"Anda akan menginap di sini?"

"Hm. Mungkin."

"Yah, kalau kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa tidur di sofa. Karena hanya ada satu kamar terbuka." Hermione berkata enteng.

"Aku mengerti," ucapnya penuh konspirasi, "kau ingin sendirian agar bisa melakukan praktik-praktik semacam sihir yang—"

"Astaga Mrs. Burton aku tidak punya kekuatan macam itu," sanggah Hermione, ia perlu mengalihkan percakapan ini ke hal lain, lalu berkata asal, "maksudku—hm, mungkin Mr. Burton menunggumu di rumah. Menunggu kepulan sup makaroni tambah asparagus buatan kasih sayang—"

Rahang Mrs. Burton mengeras, tampaknya pengalihan berhasil. "Tidak ada Mr. Burton. Aku dipanggil _Mistress_ atau Nyonya—sebagai bentuk penghormatan," dengusnya tersinggung, "dan kau harus meningkatkan lebih banyak informasi yang akurat kepada para tetangga di Knockturn sini. Terlebih penghuni depan rumahmu bertahun-tahun lamanya." Mrs. Burton mengibaskan rambut keperakannya yang mengganggu telinga menunjukkan kekesalan.

"Oh, maaf, ternyata aku salah kira tukang servis mesin cuci itu," kekeh Hermione. Hampir setiap hari, seorang pria paruh baya memang mengunjungi kediaman Mrs. Burton. Pagi dan sore. Terlalu rutin hingga Hermione mengira itu adalah suaminya.

Atau memang ada sesuatu, entahlah.

"Tentu saja bukan."

"Apa anda tidak memiliki pujaan hati, Miss Heloa?" tanya Hermione iseng, mulai berjalan menuju piano yang terletak di perbatasan ruang utama.

"Mrs. Burton! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk laki-laki—"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan tukang servis—"

"Jangan memotong ucapanku!"

"Oke." Hermione mulai memainkan lagu di atas barisan tuts hitam dan putih.

"Kau tak bisa memercayai laki-laki. Kau juga merupakan contoh yang spesifik. Jelas ada laki-laki bejat yang memperdayai ibumu."

Hermione menahan napas. Lehernya seolah terlalu kaku untuk menoleh, mata kelamnya terpaku pada jari-jari yang berhenti bergerak di atas piano. Denting kunci G yang terkesan terlalu lama ditekan bersamaan mengisi ruang kosong di sekitarnya. "Kau tahu siapa dia?"

"Tidak—"

"Aku perlu tahu!"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Anda ... tidak tahu?" tanya Hermione ulang seolah menguji pendengarannya.

Kedua mata Mrs. Burton melengkung pasif. Seketika ia merasa gamang mendapat tatapan sendu gadis itu. Ia ... sedikit takut. "Tidak baik menggali masa lalu ..."

* * *

**"Kau pasti tahu, Mrs. Burton! Jangan berusaha berdusta, Dia tidak mengizinkan kita semua untuk itu ..."**

* * *

"Bagaimanapun juga ... laki-laki itu **ayahku**, Mrs. Burton." Hermione berkata dengan sorot mata merana. Tanpa disadari, gadis berambut cokelat gelap itu meninggalkan ruang utama dan berlari kencang ke kamarnya. Berlari bersama perasaan hampa.

Pintu dibanting.

Mrs. Burton menghela napasnya lirih.

Wanita empat puluh tahun itu masih mengingat jelas saat pertama kali ia bertemu ayah gadis itu.

_Kepalsuan._

.

**-oOo-**

**.**

Ia tidak peduli.

Tidak ada yang bisa memberikannya pencerahan.

Tentang seonggok masa lalu yang mungkin bisa membuatnya lebih 'hidup' dalam menjalani hidupnya.

Benar-benar tak ada gunanya hidup.

Menerjang badai sendirian.

Hermione memeluk lututnya lemas, meringkuk di balik pintu kamar. Diangkatnya tangannya sejajar mata, lalu memandanginya dalam-dalam.

.

.

_ Apa aku benar-benar memiliki sesuatu?_

_._

_._

_ Apa mungkin aku berbahaya?_

.

.

Ia mengeluh lagi ketika tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menjawabnya. Sekedar menjelaskannya. Mungkin ada yang bisa memberitahunya—

Begitu menggapai buku tadi keluar dari kolong penuh debu, Hermione terbatuk-batuk serampangan. Tangannya melayang ke segala arah sampai mendarat di kaki gelas berisi air putih. Segera elemen air dingin mengaliri tenggorokannya yang panas.

**Tuk, tuk, tuk.**

Tidak ada tanda-tanda cara untuk membuka bukunya. Gadis itu mendengus pasrah. Entah ke berapa kalinya buku itu jungkir balik di udara. Tapi tetap saja terkunci rapat.

Hermione mencoba mengelus mata ukiran harimau putihnya.

Nihil.

Tak lama ia mengingat sesuatu. Dirogohnya belati emas itu keluar dari ruas tas.

Gadis itu tercengang. Efek tolak-menolak yang dahsyat terjadi. Seperti kutub sejenis yang saling menyangkal. Belati emas itu terpental jatuh membentur jendela, lalu tersungkur di lantai. Seolah kedua benda itu bermusuhan. Ha, konyol rupanya. Ketika mencoba untuk yang kali kedua, sama sekali tidak perubahan.

Ingin rasanya mengigit buku sialan itu lantaran ribuan tanda tanya dan penasaran bertumpuk menyesaki kepala.

_** "Semua buku akan menuruti pemiliknya."**_

Hermione menyibak selimut satin, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas kasur. Memeluk buku besar itu di atas dada dengan mata tertutup.

_ Kalau kau milikku, turuti kemauanku._

.

.

**Srak, srak, srak, srak.**

Halaman demi halaman bergemerisik menampilkan isi buku. Masalahnya, sepanjang mata Hermione menyortir satu demi satu, tidak ada satupun gambar atau tulisan yang tampak.

Huh.

Ia memejamkan matanya lagi.

_** Isidros**_

_**.**_

** Dimensi hancur,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Ketika semuanya pergi, **

.

.

.

** Jauh terpental dalam lorong tak diguna karena hampa,**

.

.

.

** Ketika sang Naga meradang,**

.

.

.

** Raja Hutan menggelepar lemah,**

.

.

.

** Pangeran tanpa takhta menggelayut pergi ke sisi lain dunia,**

.

.

.

** Pelempar cahaya terpencar,**

.

.

.

** Sang Naga membuntuti,**

**Sajak? **

Buku aneh. Hermione melemparkan bukunya ke atas kursi sebelum membuka halaman berikut. Permata hazelnya berkilat saat atensinya teralihkan oleh bunyi notifikasi dari iPod-nya. Berulang-ulang.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[**Photo**]**

_ pansyparkinson: Give me **S**, **C**, **A**, **N**, **D**, **A**, and** L**! #omfg #hottestbabeever ** hermionepgranger **and (umm ...) it must be mentioned, guys? ROTFL_

54 views • 33 comments

Expand

Type here ...

* * *

.

.

.

.

Ini lebih memalukan.

Setetes air hangat mengalir lambat di sudut mata Hermione Granger. Seakan cakar-cakar tajam burung elang merobek kulit kelabu di garis cakrawala. Menggores hatinya.

Ia tidak harus bisa mempercayai teman baru.

Ia tidak dibolehkan lagi meminjamkan barang pribadi dimana pun—iPod sekalipun.

Meskipun hanya foto rekayasa. Hasil edit yang tampak tidak terlihat palsu secuil pun.

Fotonya sedang tersenyum manis—pemaksaan Blaise—sambil berkacak pinggang saat pertama masuk HHS, dan Oliver Wood yang candid, menatapnya seakan ingin mencumbu.

Oliver Wood, satu tahun diatasnya. Siswa cemerlang serba bisa yang sedang mengikuti lomba sains di Rusia. Kekasihnya kalau tidak salah ... siswi tingkat tiga Beauxbatons High School. Entah siapa namanya, Hermione lupa.

Bencana besar.

Asli, terlihat asli.

Kerja bagus, Padma Patil. Si ahli fotografi. Si peraih medali emas pertama di HHS dalam ajang bergengsi pemotretan festival musik Brooklyn.

Menggeram, gadis itu kembali menggulung badan rampingnya di balik selimut. Membenturkan kepalanya secara berkala ke kepala tempat tidur.

Sakit, sakit.

Tidak ada yang berada di pihaknya.

Terlalu letih.

Beragam masalah 'menampar'nya terlalu bersemangat.

Berpikiran picik, dosa! Ia tahu! Ia tahu tapi—

Ia tersenyum pilu ke arah bawah jendela. Ya, itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti tatkala benda-benda dalam kamar mulai bergeseran. Membutakan keinginannya untuk menghunuskan belati emas itu ke dada. Mengikuti Ursula berpesiar ke Surga.

Tunggu ...

Kehidupan orang bunuh diri bukan di Surga.

Lampu tidur, penyangga rak buku, tirai jendela, gantungan baju, bola-bola serabut—semua berderak ribut. Hermione berjalan mundur, menyeret kakinya ke arah pintu. Menyaksikan karpet bulat Turki-nya yang berputar-putar mirip kue dadar, bergelombang. Hawa dingin namun menentramkan menjejali perutnya.

Yang ia tahu hanyalah seberkas cahaya biru mencuat dari dalam buku harimau, melesat ke sana ke mari, membentur sudut-sudut kamar. Terbang lincah seperti peri hutan.

Gadis itu meloncat di atas meja tulis, mendorong tirai jendela nyaris terhempas keluar, ber-akrobat di atas tempat tidur kemudian terpeleset licinnya selimut satin, menghancurkan sistem tatanan bola-bola serabut ketika cahaya biru itu melipir gesit di antara mereka, dan tersungkur di depan pintu dengan dagu menempel lantai kayu.

Kamar yang kacau.

Tapi setidaknya cahaya biru itu ada di tangannya.

Hermione merekahkan tangannya perlahan, berpikir cahaya itu mulai jinak.

Aa, cahaya biru itu terbang lunglai menuju sisi tembok kamar yang bersih, tanpa poster atau kanvas yang tergantung. Lalu menyatukan strukturnya dengan putih tembok, membuat lingkaran besar, yang sangat besar, menjadi pusaran asap yang indah.

Awalnya biru cerah, lalu menghitam seperti jelaga. Hermione mengernyit waspada. Waspada ribuan belati meroket dari lubang itu menerjang dadanya.

Tidak ada yang terjadi. Sebelum lubangnya berputar-putar menampilkan kilas galaksi yang warna-warni—gadis Granger itu panik lubang asing itu akan menghisapnya tak bersisa— pemandangannya berubah.

Mirip layar proyeksi.

Lebih fokus, seperti kamera, ke deretan pohon rindang perumahan Diagon Alley di jalan berliku di Parkinson Lane 47. Semak-semak berbunga dan pagar besi hitam menyambut para tetangga ke rumah megah dua lantai yang nyaman. Sepertinya ada acara khusus. Dilanjutkan dengan naik ke jendela di bawah loteng, dan mendekati gadis berambut pendek hitam sebahu yang tertidur lelap dalam balutan lingerie merah sutra.

Lebih dekat, diperbesar, membelok ke arah meja rias dengan kaca tinggi menjulang. Tempat iPhone Pansy Parkinson bersemayam.

Ragu, Hermione merayap maju mendekati lubang itu. Otaknya menangkap maksud lubang tersebut cepat.

Ia harus menghapus foto yang diunggah gadis pug itu sebelum tercetak ratusan eksemplar di majalah sekolah.

Sebelum siswi Beauxbatons itu menggantungnya di ayunan Taman Kota.

Jadi, Hermione menyerah pada arus yang mendorongnya maju ke dalam terowongan.

_**Hap!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The End of Chapter 3**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**"Dia harus jauh-jauh dari kita! Percaya padaku, Nymph."**

**"Fleur! Hilangkan sifat kekanakanmu ..."**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Thanks a lot buat yang sudah mereview di chapter lalu, saya sangat menghargai setiap butir review yang masuk. Semoga beberapa pertanyaan yang menggantung bisa terjawab dan terus berspekulasi!**


	4. An Intruder Horizon

**Disclaimer :** All characters & main story belongs to** Joanne Kathleen Rowling.**

**Genre: S**upranatural/**M**ystery/**R**omance/**T**ragedy/**F**amily (Seandainya_ genre_ bisa sebanyak itu)

**Warning(s) : ALL CHARACTERS ARE OOC****, Alternate Universe, typo(s).**

* * *

**#**) Akan lebih menyatu dengan bab ini bila sembari mendengar tembang** Dark Horse **milik** Katy Perry **serta** Juicy J.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Supermassive Black Hole**

**Chapter Four: ****An Intruder Horizon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pansy Parkinson hampir saja menjadi gila.

Napasnya berhembus dengan interval yang cepat. Permata turqoise kebangaan itu bergulir penuh emosi yang memuncak kepada lima orang di sekeliling. Sementara pikirannya bergerak liar secepat cahaya. Bagaimana kronologisnya bisa sebodoh itu? Semuanya telah rapi, beres, tak bercela. Satu jentikkan menuju garis akhir. Kepuasan intensif untuk ganjaran yang ekuivalen.

Dan sekarang lenyap begitu saja.

"Sophie tentu bisa juga disalahkan," ujar Parvati dengan nada mencemooh. Pansy membuang muka jengkel. Sepertinya, tanpa dituding pun, adik perempuannya yang gemar meng'operasi' kamar sang kakak telah terlintas di benak sebagai tersangka utama.

"Dan bukan kami," sindir Astoria, "aku merasa tidak perlu menyimpannya saat kau mem-post-nya, karena aku yakin fotonya aman padamu."

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran Sophie yang hanya menghapus foto itu, di gallery dan tentu saja, dalam akunmu?" Ginny mengulum pipi bagian dalam seakan menunjukkan kecurigaan kronis. Pasrah, sebab tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang masih memiliki fotonya.

"Aku yakin si Tepung Fleur itu sempat melihatnya, santai saja."

"Kapten cheers sok perfek," decak Parvati melenggokkan bibir berbalur lipstik merahnya, "kuharap kita bisa menang di Festival Schapel bulan depan. Bokongi mereka jika perlu."

"Hhh, lupakan tentang Fleur!" Astoria mendecih kesal. Giginya saling bergemeletuk rapat.

"Huh, baby Tori, Jangan mentang-mentang dia adalah—"

"Sekarang, Granger. Ia tidak punya apa-apa, hanya jiwa yang terdistorsi, kaki seceking belalang, dada yang rata, rambut yang mengenaskan—dia menggunakan sihir untuk menarik Draco!" Sang gadis berambut hitam beraroma citrus meradang hingga ke ubun-ubun. Sirkulasi bernapasnya tampak kacau, ditambah tarikan senyum mual di sepanjang bibir. Untuk ukuran gadis selangsing dia, jangan lupakan tentang temperamen meledak-ledaknya yang lebih parah dari bom Hiroshima dan Nagasaki.

"Tori." Ginny mendelik ke arah Pansy. Putri bungsu Greengrass itu merengut sambil menampilkan sorot penuh harapnya pada Pansy.

"Kita pasti punya rencana b, c, d, z kan, Pans."

Gadis berambut hitam mengkilau sebahu itu berhenti berjalan-jalan durjana. Pandangannya terarah pada lahan parkir yang mulai aktif di luar sana. Di bawah naungan deretan pohon cemara yang menjulang tinggi dengan angkuh. Butir-butir embun menetes tiada salah. Layaknya setetes air yang mencoba bermain lompat tali di atas kobaran api. Seolah melukiskan butiran kristal bening gadis cokelat kusut itu menghujani nurani batu si gadis Parkinson. Aa, salah, kristal ajaib itu tidak sampai mengalir mengisi relung hatinya.

Terlalu kaku, terlalu rapat untuk diresapi.

Ironis.

Ia beralih cepat ke wajah-wajah ketidakpuasan yang terpancar di lima orang itu.

Sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas.

Ya. Vivax tidak akan pernah tunduk.

Tidak akan pernah kehabisan stok.

**"Never."**

Mata batu koralnya menari dalam tawa penuh bara keganasan yang mengundang senyum puas lima mulut-mulut berotak sadis.

.

.

**xxx**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda itu tak lepas menginduksi gadis yang tertunduk kaku dengan pancaran intimidasi kuat. Permainan kuku sang gadis tampak begitu menarik di momen ini. Canggung. Hermione tahu, kesalahan besar telah ia lakukan. Menumpang pada orang asing tidak ada di kamus Patherm—sebuah singkatan namanya dan Pat. Atau di lain pasal, pulang dan pergi kemanapun tanpa Blaise. Gadis bermanik karamel gelap itu tak habis pikir bagaimana caranya ibunya tetap mengkukuhkan pria bermarga Zabini itu sebagai guard-nya, maksudnya, bagaimana jika waktu itu datang. Waktu dimana seharusnya Blaise berhak memperoleh kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk berkeluarga.

Apakah Blaise harus tetap merawatnya sebagai perawan tua yang ringkih sekaligus penyakitan di sebuah rumah kolosius—jika Hermione benar-benar 'sukses' menjadi wanita suci pengasuh rumah Tuhan?

Sungguh gila.

Hanya karena 'terpaksa' menumpang dengan Draco, membuatnya berpikir melampaui kulminasi.

Ya. Tentu saja orang asing. Draco Malfoy hanyalah orang asing yang baru dikenalnya dalam sekejap. Yang baru saja mengisi nama sebagai judul di lembaran daftar isi kehidupannya. Dengan perkenalan yang instan, dua hari silam. Dan secepat berkedip, sensasi kenyamanan dan kelengkapan itu mengalir begitu saja dari Draco, menghuni lekuk relung terdalamnya. Serasa hidupnya yang sekering akar tanaman tanpa senjata pamungkas pelengkap, pupuk, merekah kembali.

Pupuk apapun Draco Malfoy, pastilah paling berkualitas.

**_Chemistry?_**

Sesederhana itu.

"Hhh."

"Hm."

"Kau sangat baik selama ini, beribu terima kasih. Seharusnya tadi tidak perlu repot-repot kehujanan menjemputku—"

"Aku tidak akan bilang Pat," ucap Blaise cepat. Gadis itu menghela napas lega, merasa tidak perlu mengutarakan kalimatnya yang konyol. Memohon lelaki itu untuk tutup mulut serapat halaman buku yang tertutup. A, lancar. Hermione bersiap turun saat mobil yang ia tumpangi terparkir sempurna di parkir selatan sekolah.

"Tapi—"

Jemari Hermione berhenti mengorek-ngorek tuas kunci pintu mobil yang ternyata masih terkunci. Selamban siput mendaki sebuah batu, Hermione menelengkan kepala pada lawan bicaranya yang menatapnya dingin. Menggerutu di balik napas, Hermione kembali menguraikan kronologis serta alasan-alasan yang tepat, rinci, dan jelas kenapa ia harus menumpang pada Malfoy. Tidak peduli kalau Blaise menyindir otaknya yang jenius agar lebih memilih menaiki bus umum daripada, daripada—

.

.

.

**Sialan!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Berhenti mengaturku!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Berhenti mengaturku!" salak Hermione dalam ringisan risaunya.

"Aku hanya menuntunmu, dan itu titah Patricia! Apa susahnya, Hermione? Keluargamu cuma Pat ..." lirih Blaise, "jika aku masih bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk memutar waktu dan mengembalikan Mum, sangat dipastikan aku rela menukar nyawaku dengannya." Lelaki bermata emerald samar itu mengatupkan bibirnya. Menahan genangan air yang mulai membanjiri pelupuk. Kilasan buram masa lalu yang menarik ingatan kusutnya kembali menari-nari dalam benak. Sejarah hidup yang nyaris mirip dengan sang mantan anak majikan membuatnya menjadi pemuda kebal meski ditempa secara verbal sekalipun.

"Ia bukan keluargaku ..." decih Hermione tatkala kabut dingin menjalari kedua matanya. Sebuah keluarga tidak akan mengekang penuh dalam ratusan tali tipis yang mengisolasinya dari dunia luar.

Kegelapan.

Kedamaian.

Patricia selalu mendeklarasikan bahwa kegelapan itu selaras dengan kedamaian. Dan kedua itu akan membawanya ke sebuah: kesucian.

"Keluargamu." Blaise terbatuk sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada stir, "kasih sayang tersalur dengan bentuk dan tentunya cara yang berbeda, Hermione. Kau hanya belum melihatnya—"

"Bohong."

"Bukan berarti suatu hal itu tidak ada kalau kau belum melihatnya."

Hazelnya berpendar dalam kekalutan. "Kalau begitu ... bagaimana dengan ayahku? Bukan berarti dia harus pergi meninggalkanku dan Pat seperti yang kau bilang bila aku belum benar-benar melihatnya? Bagaimana tentang sosok-sosok fana imajiner dalam mimpiku tiap malam? Aku berani bertaruh ia bukanlah sosok yang berbeda-beda di tiap kesempatan. Walau wajahnya tak terpeta dengan jelas, bahkan sangat buram. Tapi aroma kasih sayangnya yang menguar—menempel lekat di kedua lubang hidungku, semuanya begitu jelas, hingga aku nyaris tidak dapat bernapas!"

"Herm—"

"Tapi setiap aku terbangun, seakan ada selaput jala penyaring segala memori-memori mimpiku," isak Hermione dalam kemarahan yang membakar retinanya, "sehingga aku tak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana rupanya ... Please, jangan anggap aku gila, atau aku terlalu berfantasi ..."

"Oke ... Aku percaya." Blaise merebahkan punggungnya kembali pada jok. Kunci pasti menghadapi Hermione Granger adalah kesabaran. Dan kepercayaan. Melunakkannya seperti kue bolu yang disiram air keran. "Kalian selalu mengadakan pertemuan setiap malam?" tanya Blaise berusaha penuh selidik. Mau tidak mau, percaya tidak percaya, ia harus tetap menjadi pendengar baik bagi gadis itu.

"Ya ..." iris cokelat berkilat-kilat lembut, "mimpi yang mengatur pertemuan kami. Saat itulah momen-momen terbahagia dalam hidupku. Ada Pat di sana, ia tampak malu-malu bercengkerama dengan kami. Semburat merah jambu di kedua pipinya makin parah ketika ayah merangkulnya untuk sekedar menyuapkan cokelat ..." Mata Hermione menerawang kosong ke luar parkiran. "Bukan semburat semerah bom seperti yang dia pajang jika aku bermain dengan Krum yang baik, tapi menurutnya adalah orang asing yang berbahaya."

Sorot atensi Blaise tertumbuk pada pelipis Hermione yang mulai basah dibuktikan oleh beberapa anak rambut yang menempel di kulit. Gadis itu terlalu banyak berpikir. Penalaran yang terlalu muluk.

"Pat punya alasan di balik punggungnya."

"Kapan aku bisa mengetahuinya?" Hermione tertawa getir. "Semua laki-laki dikatakannya virus. Bagaimana denganmu, Blaise? Transgender?"

Merapatkan kelopaknya yang dibayangi perasaan konyol, Blaise mendengus kecil ketika mulutnya menimbang-nimbang kalimat yang pas untuk dimuntahkan. "Karena Patricia sudah mengenalku dari kecil. Mengenal Mum, mengenal kelakuanku, mengenal kehidupan pincangku ... Jadi aku bukan orang asing. Mungkin begitu?" kekehnya kikuk.

Gadis itu menghela napas. "Maaf, aku lupa. Kita nyaris seperti 'keluarga'. Maksudku keluarga yang 'keluarga'. Ya, hanya 'keluarga'."

Hening melahap.

"Patuhi Pat."

"Hn."

"Tetap jauhi siapapun yang berbahaya."

"Kau tahu darimana Draco Malfoy berbahaya?"

"Huh? Aku tidak merujuk hanya kepada satu orang yang menunjukkan indikasi 'berbahaya'. Bahkan aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya, oke? Aku tahu semua teman semu-mu, dan kupikir mereka yang tidak pantas berteman denganmu. Kau istimewa. Sebab itu Pat begitu melindungimu. Dia hartamu satu-satunya, Hermione Granger."

"Jadi, dia tidak berbahaya ..." lamun Hermione diantara tarikan napas penuh kesabaran milik Blaise, "Pat juga tidak? Ayah? Apa Ayah berbahaya? Kau tahu? Kalau ayah pergi, pergi ke mana?"

Blaise meremas pundak gadis itu lembut. "Aku sungguh tidak bisa menjawab, karena aku memang sama butanya sepertimu. Mum hanya bilang ayahmu pergi, lagipula saat itu aku—dan kau masih kecil, ingusan. Terserahmu, ingin memercayaiku atau tidak. Yang terpenting, selama ini aku tidak pernah berucap dusta kepadamu," ucapnya tenang.

Hermione memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya, bertukar pandang dengan Blaise sambil mengusap rembesan air mata. Lama gadis itu terdiam.

"Cukup, tidak perlu menangis setiap kali pembicaraan ini meluap," tutur Blaise berulang kali menepuk bahu si gadis, "don't cry over the spilt milk."

Senyum geli mengembang di wajah Hermione yang seputih porselen. Lidahnya mencecap rasa asin dari bulir air mata yang berguncang turun saat bibirnya melengkung. "Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar menganggapmu ayah nyataku?"

Alis Blaise bergumul di satu titik. "Apa aku terlihat terlalu tua dan bijak seperti kura-kura pertapa di Pulau Tikki?"

Keduanya tertawa lebar.

"Nih, tasmu," ujar Blaise mengangkat tas Hermione bermotif galaksi Bima Sakti penuh kerlipan aksesoris sebagai titik-titik komposisi rasi bintang hingga ke resleting terdalam. Tas favorit kedua setelah tas tujuh Bunga Surga Kipling yang gadis karamel itu miliki. "Kita harus pantang dipermainkan oleh Tuan Nasib. Hapus air mata orang lemah, seperti ini."

Hermione mengusap kedua kelopak matanya kelewat semangat, menirukan apa yang barusan dipraktekkan Blaise.

"Dan jaga dirimu baik-baik. Nanti siang akan usahakan kujemput—"

"Kau ada tambahan khusus, 'kan? Jangan paksakan untuk menjemputku. Oh ya, aku ada tugas sekolah. Di rumah Lovegood, cewek pirang straggly itu. Dia baik, please, jangan pasang tampang cemas katak seperti itu ..."

Lelaki penyuka pahitnya saus mustar itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan akhirnya mengangguk. Hanya ke rumah seorang teman perempuan, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan tentang gadis pelamun ulung dengan minimnya frekuensi berbicara normal yang berjarak satu tahun di bawahnya?

Setelah memanggul tasnya di punggung sebelum berlalu, kakinya terhenti selangkah di ujung bumper sedan milik Patricia.

"Tentang pseudofather-ku ..." Nadanya terdengar muram. "Aku ingat, aku ingat."

Kepala Blaise terjulur sejajar spion. "Ya, Hermione?"

"Matanya ..."

"Ya? Apa serupa dengan iris milikmu?"

Hermione menggeleng.

"Lalu? Apa warnanya? Keabuan? Onyx?"

Hermione menggeleng.

**"Hitam."**

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

.

.

Hermione Granger berjalan sesantai angin pagi bulan Maret yang menampar pelan wajahnya. Burung-burung pipit kelabu-cokelat, gemuk, dan berekor pendek ikut memeriahkan suasana. Melonjak tergesa di antara dahan cemara, memandu sorak cerahkan langit kelabu di sanubari sang gadis. Arak-arak awan putih bersih seolah berupaya saling renggang agar cahaya mentari dapat bertemu langsung menemui Hermione di antara celah jendela berbentuk wajik warna biru-merah di koridor utama.

Senyum tipis itu terpajang malu-malu di sepanjang lantai. Lehernya tidak lagi menekuk terlalu dalam ke bawah, melainkan tegak sejajar pandang di depan. Diseminasi napasnya mendadak seolah beroperasi geladir selancar air terjun Niagara. Ia merasa lebih keren hari ini. Dewi Fortuna nampaknya memenangkan laganya semalam. Tersenyum pongah di atas Tuan Takdir yang kali ini menekuk wajah malas.

Gejolak kecil dalam dadanya yang menumbuhkan rasa-rasa ingin tersenyum selebar serta setipis mungkin di depan batang hidung kroni Vivax membuncah geli. Menginjak-nginjak wajah idiot mereka yang kemudian menampilkan parade geligi yang saling bergelemetuk. Hermione terkekeh kecil.

Foto sialan itu sudah dihapus, begitu pula post dalam media sosial Panys Parkinson. Meski keuntungan yang luar biasa harus selalu dibayar dengan sedikit kerugian. Mual-mual hebat setelah berselancar dalam lorong hitam berlatar galaksi bertabur fraksi bintang itu sungguh menyiksa. Nyaris menumbuhkan niat Hermione untuk memotong lambung serta tenggorokannya. Berputar-putar dalam latihan renang atau cheers memang lebih baik, ketimbang dikocok-kocok tiga ratus enam puluh derajat dalam medium yang kedap udara.

Black Hole.

Belum supermasif.

Akan menjadi supermasif jika diameternya mampu menyedot lebih dari ukuran **n** kali lipat bumi ini.

Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya.

Tapi ini juga bukan ... mimpi.

Berkali-kali Hermione mencubit rutin bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Lengan, perut, apalagi pipi.

Seperti di dunia fantasi.

Tapi tetap saja, ini fantasi yang riil.

Yang mungkin bisa mendekor ulang tatanan hidupnya yang terlalu melarat tanpa sentuhan 'kesenangan'?

**Aa**, haha.

Sekarang dan yang terpenting,

Biarlah mereka digerogoti perasaan bingung hingga beberapa waktu. Sampai rambut-rambut berasuransi ala puteri raja era Victoria itu rontok satu persatu, silahkan.

Terlalu larut dalam buai percikan kenikmatan membuat gadis itu terlena lumayan jauh. Ia merasakan anterior hidungnya menghatam sesuatu lembut berbahan wol saat melintas di depan auditorium. Dekapan pada beberapa buku yang tadinya bersarang aman di dadanya seolah hilang kendali. Dua buku terlanjur tergelincir sejajar pinggang dan Hermione cukup was was jika ujung sampul buku setebal itu menghantam sepatu bertalinya. Namun yang terjadi adalah, bukunya tiba-tiba tetap kembali ada dalam dekapan. Bahkan merasakan pergerakan kembalinya buku itu dari pinggang menuju dada pun tak ia rasakan.

Gejolak konyol yang tadi sempat dipikirkannya sempat mendesak ingin keluar. Sudut bibirnya mulai terangkat sedikit. Bila memang benar yang ia tabrak adalah salah satu Vi—

"Lu-na," ucap Hermione tergagap, "Sorry."

Oh.

"Calm, **Hermewinnie.**"

Beruntung Luna Lovegood saat ini bukan Blaise atau Patricia atau Mrs. Burton yang menyamar. Atau habislah pita suara mereka. Debat panjang tiada akhir yang selalu dimenangkan gadis ini. Hermione paling tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama-nama alien konyol. Mione. Herm. May-ow-nee. .

Bedebah, cukup: Hermione.

Kadang ia bertanya-tanya apa arti nama itu.

Biasanya, Pat akan mengalihkan pembicaraan kalau Hermione mulai mencicit tentang asal mula nama anehnya.

Membosankan.

"Memenangkan lotere, huh? Binar wajah eksklusif hari ini."

Tetap dengan wajah serta vokal yang sama monotonnya, gadis berambut pirang kotor itu melanjutkan mengunyah permen karet di mulutnya sebelum menarik Hermione untuk berjalan di sisi kiri koridor khusus loker selatan.

Hermione mengerling sekilas pada gadis itu, kemudian menggeleng kecil. Aroma citronelle semerbak menyerbu hidungnya dari surai-surai pirang pucat Luna. Menyelipkan hawa ketenangan di setiap iringan napas.

"Cih, pelit cerita sekali," sindir Luna. Masih dalam pandangan tak fokusnya yang beredar lincah. Hermione yang lebih tinggi sejengkal dari Luna mendengus lirih ke arah lain.

Seperti ada yang kurang.

"Mencari apa, Herm?"

Tersentak mendengar celetukan tepat sasaran Luna, Hermione refleks memfokuskan visualnya pada Luna dengan kedua alis yang terangkat tinggi. Sebelumnya ia berpikir Luna tidak akan terlalu mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Didukung alasan fokus netra biru samuderanya yang berkeliaran tak tentu arah.

Siapa tahu gadis itu malah mengetahui apa dan siapa yang ia cari?

Bahkan lebih dari sekedar mengawasi.

Hermione menampilkan senyum meremehkan yang membuat alis gadis Lovegood berkumpul rapat. "Tidak ada yang harus kucari di sini—" jeda sejenak, "atau dimanapun."

Kerutan ganjil di bibir sewarna wortel milik Luna merupakan pertanda bahwa ia memang tidak sepenuhnya percaya pada Hermione. Ya, tentu saja. Pikiran gadis itu tidak sedemikian kembar dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

Hermione mendesah pelan. Di sini sama sekali bukan tempat mencari kepuasan. Begitu pula kesenangan, kemeriahan, apalagi kebahagiaan.

Di mana-mana juga tidak ada.

Semu.

Nomaden.

Gelenyar hebat menggapai ujung kaki Hermione dalam tiga belokan lagi tripnya menuju kelas astronomi. Awalnya merayap melapisi permukaan telapak kaki. Mirip sensasi kesemutan di atas lapisan es kutub utara. Kemudian menjalar secepat shinkansen sampai ke ubun-ubun. Kesemuanya sukses membuat gadis itu bergidik sekilas sebelum aura di belakang punggungnya mulai berubah.

Alterasi suhu tubuhnya mulai menghangat.

**Hap.**

Samar-samar, beban beku yang seolah menggelayut di dadanya meleleh. Bersatu padu melebur menebas taring kehampaan yang merajalela. Sejuk menghampiri sisi kanan hatinya. Sedangkan seonggok kesatuan yang selaras mengisi sisi kiri dengan desir angin musim panas yang menentramkan.

"_Guys_." Suara itu menghipnotis benak Hermione sekilas hingga ke retina terdalam.

Hazel dan safir bertemu di satu titik.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Hermione?" Draco menampilkan senyum safinya seraya mensejajarkan jalannya yang bak aristokrat muda di samping Hermione.

"Kabar yang sama setiap harinya," jawab Hermione datar. Kondisi yang jauh berbeda dengan suasana dalam dadanya yang mirip letupan seribu popcorn.

"Sebuah senyuman akan membuatmu lebih baik. Cobalah." Draco mencontohkan cara tersenyum yang sempurna. Luna terkikik geli di sisi kiri. Bagi Hermione sekarang, senyum lelaki itu lebih dari kata sempurna. Poni platinumnya yang berpotongan rapi ikut berayun ketika senyumnya mengembang seperti parasut.

Mau tak mau, gadis berambut lebat itu tertawa pelan. Tapi cengiran itu mulai lenyap ketika bidang pandangnya terjatuh ke bawah. Lagi-lagi, Draco memakai kaus kaki pendek beda warna. Hitam dan cokelat.

Kaitan-kaitan antara hubungan ikatan darah serta kekeluargaan Luna dan Draco mencubit saraf penasarannya.

.

.

_Apa, keduanya benar-benar buta warna?_

_._

_._

_Lalu bagaimana dengan ..._

_._

_._

_bola terbaka__r,_

_._

_._

_kubah mirip perisai warna hitam—tanda komunikasi?_

_._

_._

_kemunculan gadis Lovegood itu secara yang terduduk tiba-tiba di kursi penumpang,_

_._

_._

_mantra pelindung mobil,_

_._

_._

_dan pelayangan sebuah buku dari ketele__doran genggaman eratnya ..._

_._

_._

_._

**See?** Sinyal gejala apa lagi yang masih harus ditunggu untuk menyimpulkan bahwa mereka,

.

.

.

**Penyihir?**

**.**

**.**

Raksi seperti tumpukan kapas steril selalu menyelimuti bau tubuh mereka.

Dalam salah satu buku _Witch Is Not A Freak_ yang ia baca ...

Aah, ...

Seandainya, menguak profil asli ganda pirang itu semudah mengupas kulit apel.

Luna sempat mencuri pandang ke arah Hermione yang kedapatan mengernyit setelah memperhatikan kaus kaki mereka. Matanya kembali menyipit dengan binar tak tenang.

"Dan Loon, kau meninggalkanku—"

Mendengus malas, Luna membenahi belahan rambutnya yang belum lurus. Permata aquamarine-nya berotasi lambat, "Laki-laki tidak akan mandi selama setengah jam lamanya."

"Jangan merubah kata menjadi taka, Miss Lovegood. Durasi mandiku hanya setengah dari fitnahmu."

"Jaga image, huh?" Luna melirik Draco sepersekian detik sebelum menatap Hermione yang memasang tampang antara ingin berbicara, atau malah yang paling diam. "Hati-hati dengan rayuan gombalnya, Hermewinnie," candanya dengan tawa tertahan. Hermione merona kritis. Rencananya, dalam tiga hitungan mundur dia akan meledak hanya karena tersipu konyol.

"Ya ampun, aku bukan lelaki murahan macam itu." Sang lelaki pirang tegap mencibir mendengar kalimat lancang sepupunya. Kedua alis gadingnya terangkat melawan gravitasi dengan canggung. Bahkan sangat jarang sekali Draco kelihatan salah tingkah. Frasa salah tingkah tidak ada di dalam kamusnya. Lekuk kaki-kaki jenjang sempurna idaman seluruh gadis di dunia milik pemuda Malfoy itu terus membawanya membelok ke tikungan koridor barat.

Berjalan diapit dua pilar besar seperti milik Kuil Luxor di Mesir membuat Hermione serasa menjadi patung Fir'aun yang berdiri anggun dihiasi ratusan kilogram emas murni. Perasaan kelewat senang melebihi lotere dibandingkannya dengan euforia berjalan di koridor utama bersama 'orang-orang yang sudi' dengannya. Dua orang ini. Satu terlihat berwawasan, ramah dan menyenangkan. Yang satu lagi, pemacu jantung otomatis, dan mirip bumbu pelengkap dalam mi instan. Omong-omong, mirip dengan hidup 'era baru' Hermione yang serba instan.

Serta berpotensi.

Dilihat dari beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang tersenyum takzim ketika lelaki ini lewat. Tak lupa melengos sinis pada sang Hermione Granger. Awalnya tatapan penuh tanya seolah-olah mereka melihat penyu berjalan setegak manusia. Yang kemudian lebih dominan menjurus ke arah mencekik.

Memang, berpotensi—

..

..

..

Berpotensi menimbulkan gosip yang merujuk pada semakin parahnya reputasi kelam Hermione Granger. Beberapa pasang mata dan mulut yang melintas menguarkan pemikiran bahwa gadis gila itu berhasil mencuci otak Luna Lovegood dan Draco Malfoy untuk 'berkawan' dengannya. Radar gadis itu menangkap banyak selongsong membara yang tertuju padanya. Mau tak mau dan karena ia punya telinga, Hermione mulai sakit kepala.

Tidak setelah Draco Malfoy tetiba mendaratkan payung sekuriti yang menyelubunginya aman bak selimut kulit beruang kutub.

.

.

.

**"Aku akan serius berniat mengadakan seleksi ulang penyerang tengah kalau kau terus berjengit seperti katak, Smith."**

"Kau gila!"

**"Tidak telanjang dan berlari sepanjang koridor. Aku tidak gila."** Ia berkata final. Lawan bicaranya menekan ludah hingga ke perut.

.

.

Atau,

.

.

**"Kredibilitasmu akan kupertimbangkan lagi untuk menjadi panitia Schapel, Romilda Vane."**

"Aa—nope, nope ..."

.

.

.

Atmosfir yang 'kejam', rahang sempurna yang terkatup sinis, nada bicara yang memastikan lalat bisa bunuh diri, sinar mata yang beku—

Draco Malfoy yang ramah, bisa bertransformasi menjadi Draco Malfoy yang gahar.

Semuanya hanya memiliki satu hak di bawah kalimat-kalimat lelaki itu. Hak untuk mencibir jengkel di sela-sela napas Draco yang masih tertata apik meskipun gencar membombardir setiap bilah mulut dan ekspresi wajah yang menciptakan roman anti Hermione Granger.

Hermione merasa kecil, encer. Ia tidak begitu jauh berekspetasi bahwa Draco Malfoy memiliki supremasi yang lumayan muluk di jagat sekolah ini. Rutinitas sehari-harinya yang jarang keluar kelas, kecuali untuk hal-hal urgen seperti toilet dan kafetaria, semakin memantapkan gadis itu bergelar ratu anti-sosial stadium tujuh. Bahkan untuk kafetaria pun, ia hanya memakai jatah waktu tiga hari sekali untuk mengunjungi tempat beraneka ragam makanan yang pas di kantong, sekalian memangkas habis pengeluaran Pat yang hanya bekerja paruh waktu sebagai manajer toko pernak-pernik tua di sudut Ottery st Chapole.

Sementara Luna Lovegood, orang-orang lebih memilih kata 'jaga jarak'. Karena mengucilkan adalah kata yang kurang tepat untuk gadis itu. Ia hanya dihindari lebih dekat, bukan dikucilkan. Ia hanya terlihat kurang untaian saraf fokus, bukan kurang waras. Ia ditakuti karena kemampuan maha-segala-tahu, bukan karena kekuatan konyol yang meledak-ledak tanpa kendali.

Dikucilkan, kurang waras, sering lepas kendali, lebih menyatu pekat dalam nadi Hermione Granger.

Pancaran visual magis Luna menyiratkan kekuatan besar yang gemerlap. Mengalahkan ribuan asteroid siap tubruk per detiknya. Seolah mengendalikan raut wajah murid-murid yang hendak menjulurkan bisa verbal mereka terhadap sang gadis cokelat gelap terapit, Lovegood menyamarkannya dengan langkah yang dirasa bertambah cepat untuk sampai ke muka pintu kelas astronomi.

.

..

...

...

* * *

_Jika dampak menakjubkan yang kudapat dari lelaki itu adalah semacam sensasi elektrik yang_  
_beresonansi di sekujur tubuh ..._

_Maka pengaruh itu mulai** pudar**. Ketika Draco meninggalkanku dan Luna menembus kerumunan di depan. Ia bilang ada urusan kecil._

_Aku ternyata kurang fokus, bahwa sedari tadi penyelamatku itu menggenggam handphone hitam di tangan kanannya._

_Kukira, **tanduk kehampaan bersiap untuk kembali meruncing setelah ia pergi.**_

_Lagi-lagi, aku salah persepsi._

_Dalam jurang hati yang tak berdasar, seonggok kehangatan ternyata** masih** mengalir di dalamku. Entah ion-ion luar binasa Draco yang masih tersisa, atau—_

_Aku tersentak ketika tanganku serasa dirubungi semut merah besar-besar. Meringis ketika rasanya semakin hangat, lalu panas menggigit. Panas yang tidak menginfeksi._

_**Luna menggenggam tanganku** cepat seperti menarik tali kereta kuda._

_Ia ..._

_**Mereka.**_

_Iris oakleyku meredup otomatis ketika menyadari keabsenan gadis merah tembaga itu diantara kilauan aksesori berlian Vivax yang mengikis kornea mata._

_Entah, aku menafsirkan bahwa, Ginny Weasley terlihat berusaha menghindariku._

_Ia merombak jadwal kelasnya yang sebelumnya kembar denganku._

_Manik sardony keperakan itu menatapku** porsais.** Dari sudut sana._

* * *

**xxx**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

"Awal ditemukannya Quasar adalah sekitar tahun 1960an, waktu itu Quasar masih dianggap sebagai bintang. Pada tahun 1960, seorang astronom bernama Alan Sandage yang bekerja di Observatorium Mount Palomar menyatakan bahwa Quasar tenyata memancarkan sumber radio—"

"Miss—"

Wanita bersurai cokelat keabuan itu mengerling penuh semangat. Matanya berpendar terang tatkala menangkap tangan murid favoritnya yang teracung.

"Sungguh aneh, karena tidak biasanya ada bintang yang memiliki karakteristik dominan di sepanjang gelombang radio." Hermione menelan seluruh saliva dalam pangkal tenggorokannya lambat. Sementara hening nampak sukses menguasai kelas. Bisik-bisik sinis di tiap sudut merayapi daun telinganya dalam gaung kisaran 30 desibel.

Memang, baru kali pertama inilah seorang Hermione Patricia Granger nampak memiliki keberanian—atau perasaan bosan hidup— 'menyanggah' pernyataan salah satu guru baru di Sekolah Tinggi Hogwarts ini. Jika biasanya ia berkonsentrasi pada setiap pelajaran dengan menguburkan dagu dalam-dalam di celah antar hasta dan pengumpil, sementara metakarpalnya bergerak ritmis mengorganisir seluruh catatan super lengkap dalam buku-buku setebal bantal guling.

Keadaan berkebalikan sekarang.

Samudera hazelnya bervergensi, antara membagi citra untuk memusat-pandang pada Miss Oriane—

Dan menghindari efek binokular visual tajam Pansy yang menghantam dari posterior matanya.

Dibelakang Pansy, sorot amethyst yang sesak dengan binar ramah mengundang kerutan alis di kening Hermione. Sorot yang kembali menggali memori setahun silam yang dikuburnya rapat-rapat dimana binar itu sungguh-sungguh bersobat karib dengan hazel rapuhnya.

Ia ... tersenyum pada siapa?

Gadis itu berasumsi, Astoria Greengrass hanya mengkamuflasekan watak pedasnya.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum ramah padanya, dibalik punggung Pansy.

Senyum artifisial.

Dengan alasan yang masih kalis.

**o**

**O**

**o**

"Tapi aku masih ... penasaran," oceh sang lelaki berambut mangkok puding. Matanya tetap terpancang lurus ke depan, namun konsentrasinya hanya pada si sahabat pirang semata.

"Ya, dia buatku tertarik dalam pertemuan pertama."

Vincent Crabbe mendengus redut menyikapi kebiasaan buruk lelaki itu. Jawaban yang selalu alakadarnya. Jawaban yang selalu menumbuhkan keinginan untuk menggorok tenggorokan pemuda Malfoy itu tanpa basa-basi, hanya untuk menagih kata-katanya yang menggantung menyebalkan.

"Lalu kau akan menariknya ke ranjang seperti Anthony ..." Pemuda tambun nyaris tak berleher itu sengaja memenggal kalimatnya, kemudian melirik cepat ke arah Draco.

"Apa penampilanku sebusuk itu?" Draco Malfoy bicara setenang mungkin.

"Hmmm—" Vincent tampak berpikir sesaat, tak menyadari sinar berbahaya yang melintas pekat di manik biru safir sahabatnya.

"Kupastikan kepalamu yang akan terpenggal—"

"Tidak. Oke—tidak! Dasar kejam," gerutu Vincent defensif, memalingkan wajahnya. "Trofi perjaka suci melekat erat padamu, yeah."

Mengesampingkan segunung ilmu angkasa luar yang sedang ditransfer oleh Miss Oriane kepada seluruh kelas, Draco memutar tubuhnya ke samping sembari memangku dagu dengan telapak tangan.

"Dia adalah perempuan dalam mimpiku," bisik Draco dengan nada terbuai, membuat Vincent menekuk alis khawatir.

"Aku pernah melukis seseorang setahun silam di atas kanvas sweeding,

siapa sangka,

ternyata sosok itu tak jauh berbeda dengannya."

Kedut cemas yang menyambangi sudut bibir Vincent bertambah gila.

Draco Malfoy bukanlah seorang Cassanova di jagat raya Sekolah Tinggi Hogwarts—jika ada yang bercokol seperti itu, katakanlah, ia hanya berdelusi ria. Tapi tetaplah, keturunan lelaki terakhir trah Malfoy itu menapaki peringkat kedua sebagai Lelaki Paling Berpengaruh setelah Si Maha Seksi Anthony Goldstein.

Rambut pirang platina yang tergerai elegan mencaplok dahi,

Rahang simetris bagai pangeran-pangeran kerajaan dalam dongeng anak-anak perempuan yang melegenda,

Rangkaian tulang belulang yang membentuk sebuah rangka tegap berlapis kulit pucat halus dengan kaki jenjang seorang atlet,

Senyum otentik menghipnotis yang selalu dibagikannya kepada siapa saja di saat hatinya beriak senang,

Panorama surgawi yang menyejukkan sanubari dikala semua orang bertatap dengan permata biru seluas samudera yang menambah kesan sempurna sebagai personalitasnya,

Draco Malfoy memanglah seorang pemuda dengan sejuta kesempurnaan ragawi yang mudah diindra oleh orang lain dari luar, namun,

Ia sama sekali tidak pernah 'menjamah' satupun dara di muka bumi ini.

Ia bukan lelaki yang rela digelayuti gadis-gadis kenes yang menjajakan tubuhnya secara cuma-cuma.

Classy. Kedewasaan menjadi seorang pria sejati.

Kendati banyak orang yang bercicit itu semua hanyalah pencitraan.

Tapi, yang diucapkan lelaki itu benar.

Terlalu suci.

"Jadi ... gadis itu merubah cara pandangmu terhadap hidup?" tanya Vincent retoris. Meniupi pulpennya yang berguling di atas buku tulis.

Draco mengangkat bahu lengkap dengan senyumnya yang menerawang. Salah satu tindakan yang mendukung gejolak magma dalam perut Vincent Crabbe semakin parah.

Vincent menghembuskan napasnya dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa tahan berteman denganmu, Drake," kekehnya, "tapi mungkin, inilah hidup. Dan manusia, layaknya rumpun bunga yang tumbuh di hamparan luas bukit-bukit sampai ke saluran air sekalipun, memiliki karakteristik yang beraneka ragam. Kusebut kau Rafflesia Arnoldi."

Vincent tidak menduga Draco akan melotot garang setelahnya, tidak terima disamakan dengan tumbuhan super bau yang menurutnya tak pantas disebut bunga. Keduanya terlibat adu sikut hebat, seolah takkan pernah mengundang perhatian Miss Oriane.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy dan Mr. Vincent Crabbe?"

**o**

**O**

**o**

Aha!

Gadis itu mulai mencium sengatan ketidakberesan. Perisai transparan itu ternyata melingkupi kedua lelaki tersebut sedari tadi. Indra pendengarannya yang mampu menangkap intensitas suara serta getaran amplitudo sekecil dan sejauh apapun, gagal menembus dialog yang terbungkus aman dalam tameng milik Draco.

Kadang-kadang, memiliki fortitude seperti itu sangat meresahkan. Cemoohan geng Vivax yang bergumul di meja pojok belakang ikut terjaring carut-marut merusak koklea. Lalu bisingnya jalanan utama depan sekolah yang menusuk-nusuk.

Setidaknya Hermione setingkat lebih mahir ketimbang gadis blondie kriwil yang dijuluki Telinga Terjulur, tepat di depan batang hidung.

Butuh alasan ekstra rasional untuk membuat gadis blondie itu bisa duduk tanpa berkeringat dingin di samping keduanya. Berkali-kali adu debat dalam bisikan sadis dengan kesangsian Luna Lovegood terhadap eksistensi Ratu Gosip yang dalam sekali lompatan bokong padatnya pindah ke meja mereka.

"Kau boleh duduk. Tetap diam atau rambutmu akan habis."

Hermione Granger menemukan noktah terang pada iris misterius Luna Lovegood sekaligus Draco Malfoy bahwa,

**_Orang akan berlaku baik kepada siapa yang baik._**

**_Dan berlaku buruk kepada siapa yang tidak buruk._**

Tapi tetap saja. Masih terlalu jauh untuk menggapai titik pusat mereka yang terdalam, pikir Hermione.

"Jadi, kenapa quasar tidak bisa menyedot black hole?" Lavender Brown mengarahkan pertanyaannya pada gadis itu.

Hermione melirik sekilas ke arah Luna, yang menelungkupkan wajah pada datarnya bidang meja kayu ini. Kemudian melirik ke seberang.

Lavender bertanya padanya.

"Jawab dia, Hermione," ujar Luna dengan suara berkumur-kumur tanpa mengangkat wajah.

"O, oh—karena kira-kira quasar merupakan hasil dari aktivitas lubang hitam supermasif, maka black hole itu merupakan inti quasar, Brown," jawab Hermione canggung sembari memainkan pensil mekanik, "seperti telur ceplok, bagian putihnya merupakan quasar. Bayangkan sebuah galaksi. Namun kekuatannya nyaris 90% kekuatan cahaya."

"Itu masih hipotesis, ya?"

"Seandainya aku bisa kesana sekarang juga, aku akan menjawabnya, Brown." Hermione tersenyum kecil.

Lavender mengangguk-angguk paham. Kekaguman mini tercipta dalam dasar persepsinya tentang Hermione Jean Granger.

"Kuharap suatu saat aku berkesempatan menulis artikel tentang astronot wanita masa depan yang maha cerdas, Granger."

.

.

.

**xxx**

.

.

.

Pansy Parkinson berpaling kikuk saat tatapan tak terdefinisi milik Hermione Granger merebut atensi iris turqoisenya di ambang pintu kelas. Kombinasi antara tawa dan senyum terancam.

Aneh.

**"Berani menatapku sekarang?"** Pansy berkacak pinggang disertai suara sekeras petir.

Hermione sengaja berhenti di depan hidung Pansy, menatapnya lama tanpa bernapas. Mengerutkan dahinya risih, gadis anak kepala sekolah berjambang rimbun itu hendak mendorong bahu Hermione yang absen bergetar kali ini.

Dan gadis itu terbelalak. Terpaku pada kilatan di atas angin yang dimeriahkan deburan iris hazel rivalnya.

Tatapan yang seakan menghisap semua keberaniannya tak bersisa.

"Lainkali perhatikan privasi pentingmu untuk menjatuhkan seseorang," Pansy mereguk ludahnya tanpa sadar, "sepertiku."

Jelas.

Gadis Parkinson itu semakin bingung.

Apa maksud Granger?

Tidak. Tidak mungkin ia bisa tahu bahwa fotonya telah sirna.

Hermione berlalu bagai angin malam dibasahi sinar rembulan sesudahnya, yang tak lama diikuti sang laki-laki pirang platina.

"Halo, Pansy," sapanya sekilas.

Seakan ada batu stonehege yang menimpa pundak, Pansy Parkinson melenguh panjang. Terheran-heran akan Draco Malfoy yang melenggang mengekori gadis busuk itu tanpa malu-malu.

Sebenarnya,

Apa yang dilakukan Hermione Granger?

Apakah ada wujud asli dalam bentuk kerapuhan itu?

Apa yang—

Apa.

"Da bitch," komentar Padma Patil sarkastis, menghampiri Pansy yang terbengong-bengong idiot.

"Mau kemana, Tori?" Sikap Astoria yang nyelonong keluar kelas tanpa menyapa keempatnya mengundang kening yang saling bertautan.

Bungsu Greengrass itu menggeleng kaku, giginya menjepit bibir bawah, tanpa berkedip.

"Tidak ada."

Lavender Brown melintas di depan mereka dengan setumpuk buku serta wewangian parfum Chanel yang menempel di sekujur tubuh. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling tangan panjang Pansy menarik ujung blus motif plaid gadis pirang itu kasar. Bibirnya memicing sadis dan tajam. "Kau. Apa yang kau dapat dari," Pansy berlagak meludah, "mereka?"

Lavender berjengit mundur melepaskan cengkeraman kuat pentolan Vivax sambil mencibir tidak suka. "He-loo aku bukan budakmu, Parkinson," ujarnya sengit.

"Bagaimana dengan sweatshirt Lacoste keluaran paling segar, baby?" bisik Parvati Patil sarat dengan siulan bujuk rayu.

"Hmm," ia bergumam, "aku bukan anak kecil penggila Santa Claus lagi, jadi, bye."

.

.

**xxx**

.

.

Kebekuan menyiksa itu akhirnya mencair saat Hermione mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk. Melayangkan seutas senyum semanis kelinci paskah yang mampu menumpulkan kewarasan lelaki itu.

Senyuman langka.

"Tenang saja, oke? Aku yang traktir." Draco menyunggingkan senyum meriahnya. Dua gelas kopi hitam serta tenderloin double terduduk nyaman di atas meja kafetaria.

"Oke, mari makan," ucap Hermione cerah. Tak mengindahkan peringatan Blaise Zabini yang dinyalakan relung kalbunya.

**_Ia tidak berbahaya, Blaise._**

Dan seorang gadis berambut panjang sehitam tinta gurita hanya bisa tersenyum kering. Sekering hatinya yang mulai retak-retak tak karuan. Tak kuasa menyaksikan kenyataan pahit yang menghujam visual, kakinya melangkah pergi dari pilar tempatnya mengintai.

Seolah tidak ada lagi kekuatan sebesar yang kemarin lusa dilakukannya pada gadis itu untuk menghampiri keduanya.

_Inikah karmanya?_

_Karma pada bekas sahabatnya?_

_Pada gadis itu._

**o**

**O**

**o**

Terlalu rumit untuk memulai.

Keduanya bersandar kokoh di permukaan kursi kayu yang keropos akut. Batalyon rayap seolah tak jenuh-jenuhnya menginvasi serat kayu malang ini habis-habisan. Sekali salah berposisi, dua anak Adam dan Hawa itu berpeluang besar menggelinding ke kiri seperti karung beras tak berdaya. Semilir angin nakal bermain di sela-sela bulu mata tanpa izin, membiarkan anak-anak debu menyusup ke dalam indera penglihatan.

"Draco," panggil gadis itu tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Kriet.

"Nom, nom—em, enak sekali," Lelaki itu berhenti mengunyah banyak cokelat dalam mulutnya, "ya? Mau lagi? Yang bungkus warna**_ hijau_ **ini lebih lumer." Draco menawarkan sepotong cokelat berbungkusan biru dari balik sakunya.

Itu** biru.**

Hermione menggeleng, tersenyum penuh arti.

Draco Malfoy mengidap buta warna parsial.

"Aku kenyang."

"Benarkah? Hmm."

"Tampangmu menyebalkan, uh," sergah Hermione mengerucutkan bibir. Lelaki itu tertawa lepas, namun tetap memberikan cokelat_ hijau_nya pada Hermione.

"Simpan dalam tasmu. Siapa tahu beberapa menit lagi kau ngidam cokelat dan persediaan dalam sakuku sudah ludes." Draco kembali nyengir, dan afeksi sorot matanya kembali menyuntik pusat jiwa Hermione.

"Terima kasih," tandas Hermione ringan. Terima kasih. Dua kata ajaib yang mengandung makna tak hingga. Terima kasih untuk menjadi teman. Terima kasih untuk tidak mengucilkan. Terima kasih untuk pengisi kekosongan, dan masih banyak lagi.

Tanpa disadari, gadis itu memasukkan cokelatnya ke dalam ruas tas bagian depan yang berisikan belati emas tersebut. Matanya membulat tatkala belati itu berusaha keluar secara paksa ke arah Draco. Tingkah barbar Hermione yang menyerupai mimik orang tengah perang bantal membuat Draco mengernyit. Tanpa ampun, kelihatannya gadis itu menekan tasnya beringas seakan didalamnya terdapat banyak ekor hamster malang yang berusaha melarikan diri dari kejamnya dunia.

.

.

.

_**"Kill him ... My Mione-nee ..."**_

.

.

.

Hermione tertegun. Suara itu lagi.

.

.

.

_**"Kill him ... My Mione-nee ..."**_

.

.

.

Kepalanya serasa berputar-putar di atas pusaran angin tornado.

Mual mulai menyerang kerongkongannya. Cicitan mirip tikus yang bergumul di otak encernya terus melejit-lejit sengau. Tak luput memburu napasnya dengan jantung memompa melebihi batas normal. Vokal keji mengiris yang berdampak pada tangannya yang kaku. Bola matanya berlarian kesana kemari seperti sedang mencari-cari **arah.**

"Hermione? Ada apa?!"

Menarik resleting kasar supaya tertutup kembali, Hermione terengah-engah dengan aliran keringat dingin yang menyambangi wajah piasnya. Matanya terpejam erat. Berharap malapetaka ini segera reda.

"Pusing," desah Hermione letih, menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan. Sapuan lembut sapu tangan abu-abu Draco nyaris menyentakkan jantungnya melesak menembus tulang punggung. Tak hanya menghapus peluh, penyekaan itu ikut menyapu bersih pening yang mengitari kepalanya.

Genggaman tiba-tiba gadis itu pada pergelangan tangannya menyulut riak air yang ber-trampolin seenak jidat di ranah torso Draco Malfoy.

"M-Maaf kalau aku lancang," lirihnya berupaya menjauhkan kontak sapu tangan dengan kening sang gadis. Namun, rupanya hal itu berkontradiksi dengan apa yang dikehendaki Hermione. Tangannya kembali menuntun tangan Draco menjelajahi area denyutan yang menjalar ke ubun-ubun.

Hingga akhirnya sirna sudah.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" desis Hermione setelah menata rapi napasnya.

"Bertanya tentang apa?" sahut Draco, masih diliputi rasa cemas.

"Apa," Hermione menelan ludah, "kau percaya tentang sihir?"

Kilatan ragu serta permainan jungkir-balik mata Draco Malfoy melemparkan kesan bahwa lelaki itu tak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya sekarang. "Terlebih dahulu, aku ingin menanyakan hal serupa padamu. Sebab, saat pertama kali aku menyinggung dengan praktekmu itu, kau juga tampak lebih memilih untuk mengalihkannya."

"Itu karena aku ... aku buta tentang diriku sendiri." Pertahanan paling sensitif dalam diri Hermione berlubang perlahan. Acara buka kartunya menetas dini. Genangan air mulai menggantung di bingkai mata.

Ia terperangah. "K-Kukira kau sudah tahu?" bisiknya iba, "tenang, tenang. Kita akan mencari tahu—"

**Duak.**

Draco meringis kesakitan tatkala bola baseball brengsek kembali menyatroninya. Kali ini, bola itu hoki.

"Draco! Kau oke?" sentak Hermione terkejut. Hazelnya menelisik bekas hantaman bola lonjong itu di dahi Draco.

"Ya Tuhan, ini oke. Wait a minute, Hermione. Urusan kemarin, antar cowok," ucapnya buru-buru. Meraih tas dan setengah berlari. Tak sampai sepuluh detik berlalu, tungkai kaki panjang lelaki Malfoy itu sudah berada di tengah lapangan.

.

.

**"Itu sakit, idiot!"**

**.**

"Hehe, maafkan kami—"

"Haha-hehe, kau yang melempar, Mr. Potter! Bukan kami."

.

**"Bola darimana yang kalian pakai itu? Sumbangan?"**

**.**

"Sumbangan Goldstein Foundation—"

"Owen Caldwell."

"Oke, oke, hanya gurauan, Thony."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, bola yang hangus kemarin bergaris-garis biru! Bukan hijau."

.

**"Tolong jangan seperti wanita yang salah membeli pakaian dalam, semua warna sama saja. Ambil."**

**.**

"Sok pernah melihat saja—ayo ikut latihan, Drake! Absenmu dihitung dobel oleh Mrs. Hooch."

.

**"Kau tahu lututku cedera, 'kan?"**

**.**

"Cedera apalagi? Salah otot sehabis bercinta dengan gadis itu?"

.

**"Shut up ye—"**

.

.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidak mendengar debat kusir tersebut lebih jauh lagi.

Tidak ada lagi yang perlu didengar.

Tidak ada lagi yang perlu didengar.

"Orbs!"

Bunyi ranting patah yang sengaja terinjak terdengar nyaring. Luna Lovegood mendekat penuh aura kepanikan terpilin di wajah.

"Orbs?" Hermione mendongak keheranan, "itu hanya mitos—"

"Kau percaya sihir, 'kan? Mana mungkin hal seperti ini beraninya kau bilang mitos!"

"Ak—Aku," Gadis itu tercekat, "percaya."

"Nah, tunggu apalagi? Itu sinyal paling berbahaya—"

Hermione menggeleng sekencang mungkin. "Tapi aku tidak percaya itu benar-benar ada! Penjelasan secara ilmiah yang sangat  
masuk akal tentang orbs adalah adanya debu atau partikel cair, serangga berbentuk sangat kecil, atau material asing lain yang tertangkap kamera. Bukan mata—"

Gadis pirang pucat itu mendelik maju dengan mata membelalak. "Orbs adalah spirit ... jiwa siapa yang mengikutimu, Hermewinnie?" tanya Luna, suaranya mencekik bagai lonceng kematian.

"Bukankah—orbs, aku—aku percaya tapi, orbs dalam spiritual merupakan roh positif, Luna ..." Hazelnya memonitor awas medium udara di sekitar mereka berdua. Partikel itu telah lenyap diseret angin.

"Tidak semuanya positif," Luna mendesis berbahaya, "yang kulihat tadi orbs merah pekat. Jiwa kemarahan serta kegelisahan. Sanggup menurunkan nilai psikologis. Kau—sakit?"

"Tidak mungkin—"

"Jangan terlalu terpaku pada logika!" semprot Luna menghiraukan gelombang protes gadis keras kepala itu.

Hermione berhenti berkicau. Seluruh rasa penasarannya berkumpul di satu titik membentuk senyum kemenangan saat berhasil menyelesaikan puzzle seribu keping bertema konstelasi bintang Aquila.

.

.

.

.

**"Jika kau menomorduakan logika ketimbang insting alamiah manusia dan mempercayai Orbs seyakin diriku berusaha mempercayai eksistensi fenomena tersebut—berani kupastikan kalian tak ubahnya sang pelempar cahaya dari ujung tongkat, era modern."**

.

.

.

.

**xxx**

"Nox."

"Lewat sini."

"Oke, hati-hati, Hermewinnie."

Sang surya mulai rela bertekuk lutut di ufuk barat. Burung-burung yang tadinya mencipta nyanyian di sekitar area pohon willow sayup-sayup mengecil. Balada lalu lintas kusut-semrawut di sepanjang jalanan barat daya Inggris ini seolah menjadi ikon tersendiri bagi rumah-rumah apes pinggir jalan yang terdesak kebisingan serta gas karbon merugikan. Disaat raungan brutal para klakson semakin jauh terdengar, keheningan tak tertembus menyambut. Derik dedaunan kering yang terinjak tanpa ampun oleh ketiga insan tersebut menuntun angin sepoi-sepoi melaju ke dalam gang sempit tak bersaluran air. Seiring bertambahnya langkah, gang tersebut bertransformasi menjadi sebuah lorong gelap mirip labirin. Hanya cahaya remang-remang dari ujung tongkat si dua pirang yang mengapit sang gadis cokelat karamel berjalan dengan tentram.

"Awas, tiga langkah lagi ada lubang," peringat Luna sebelum munculnya jeritan panik.

"Khhh," desah Hermione Granger waswas. "Kalian tidak menggunakan mantra—em, mantra ... yang mirip teleportasi itu. Ini menyusahkan."

"Ya, kami ngeri kau muntaber, Hermione." Draco yang menjawab, tangannya melahap pinggang Hermione untuk mengangkatnya ke sebuah pintu bertangga zigzag besar.

"Terima kasih," bisik gadis itu malu-malu, melepaskan tangan Draco agar segera membantu Luna di belakang mereka. Memindai pemandangan menakjubkan sebuah mansion besar mirip puri kuno yang terbentang memanjakan mata, Hermione berjalan menuju air mancur besar di tengah-tengah taman yang rumit dimana banyak sekali angsa cantik yang membuainya.

Kerikil-kerikil berukuran sama membaluri jalan masuk manor sampai menuju pintu masuk utama. Pintu berlapiskan baja tujuh lapis yang tak akan kuat didorong selusin petinju dunia sekalipun. Alis keduanya terangkat tinggi tatkala Hermione kembali mengekori kedua pemilik rumah dengan kaus setengah basah dan wajah kekanakan yang berseri samar.

"Angsa-angsanya, jahat."

"Angsa? Merak albino, maksudmu," kikik Draco mengabaikan wajah Hermione yang terbakar malu.

**O**  
**O**  
**O**

"Tetangga baru?!" jerit kersit wanita bersurai merah jambu kepirang-pirangan menggetarkan guci-guci sepuh di deretan lemari terbuka yang menjulang tinggi. Dua mahkluk kecil berbusana putih bersih berdiam di sebelah lututnya. Menatap gadis itu berbinar-binar, sebelum satu dari keduanya melesat maju menghampiri kaki sang tamu.

"Hermione Granger," senyumnya luwes, "akh!" pekik Hermione histeris refleks menghentakkan kaki. Sepatunya yang berlumur tanah basah tersungkur jauh dalam tangkapan aman si makhluk keriput.

"Winky, lain kali minta izin itu penting!" Wanita merah jambu menggertak demi kesopanan di hadapan tamu. Winky terseret paksa kembali ke depan Hermione dalam sekali ayunan tongkat berlipit miliknya.

"Oh, tidak apa," gurau Hermione maklum, bergidik saat mencoba mengelus bodi kerempeng Winky, "jadi ini namanya elf—waa!"

Elf satunya menarik paksa sepatu kiri Hermione. Tanpa sempat berkedip, gadis itu tergelincir ke belakang sambil terpejam.

Empuk.

"Nah Dobby bodoh, lihat apa yang kau perbuat," decak Draco impulsif. Dobby menggerutu minta maaf, lalu menghilang di balik vas bunga. Buku-buku berterbangan dari sofa dan lantai secara serabutan. Menyisakan tempat duduk baru di bawah lukisan tua potret lelaki tua berjanggut uban lebat.

Luna menggeleng santai melewati sepupunya dan Hermione yang saling tangkap-menangkap picisan. Bola kecil mirip jam pasir berisi kristal bening tetiba terisi penuh ketika Luna melewatinya. "Lelah seharian penuh," keluhnya membanting badan di sofa, "Nymphadora, aku perlu tahu, apakah tatap menatap perlu waktu lama?"

"Itu sih, terserah orangnya," sanggah Draco sinis, mengkamuflase gejolak hebat dalam dada yang meletup-letup menembus epidermis. Rona pekat menggantung di pipi Hermione sekilas, kemudian hilang disapu bola kristal berpendar yang merebut atensinya.

Nympadhora Tonks melayangkan senyum geli pada keduanya. Gestur menepuk sofa Tonks yang disinyalir Hermione merupakan perintah untuk duduk membangkitkan tenaganya yang sempat lenyap akibat kaget. "Jadi, kita bisa mulai siapa dan segmen mana asalmu, dear."

"Aku belum tahu." Hermione menunggu Draco melewati bola itu terlebih dahulu.

Kristalnya hanya terisi setengah ketika Draco Malfoy menepi.

"Giliranmu," katanya.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

"Wah, kalian sama!" Luna terdengar girang.

Volume kristal mereka sama. Sama-sama terisi setengah wadah.

"Segmen campuran, kalian bisa berpasangan dalam patroli." Tonks mengambil bola tersebut, meneliti rekam jejak Hermione. Ada satu kristal yang menarik, kristal biru muda.

"Maksudnya adalah, kau penyihir, oke. Hanya saja half—tapi bukan half menyinggung kasta darah seperti di buku-buku usang pustaka sekolah. Half yang bebas. Sebagian diri kalian masih menyatu dalam kebebasan," terang wanita kira-kira berusia dua puluh tiga tahunan itu tanpa ditanya.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak mengenali dirimu?"

Tetap saja.

Gadis itu masih kurang paham.

Sementara Hermione bertanya-tanya apakah ia sekarang adalah manusia paling bodoh di lingkup para penyihir ini, sebuah suara dingin menyusup membawa aura menekan di sekitarnya.

"Apa kau punya jawaban siapa pasanganku berpatroli, Nymph?" tanya suara tersebut dingin, seolah tak pernah mendapat penolakan.

"Fleur," sapa Tonks datar, "Aku punya—"

"Dan kau, Hermione Granger?" desis gadis berhidung bangir ala model dengan nada yang menyempit. Ia memiringkan kepala sampai potongan jenis berlian kalung DeBeers Marie Antoinette tersibak elok. Kontras dengan kulit rupawan seputih bunga saljunya.

Kalung serupa yang digadaikan Patricia demi biaya pendaftaran Hermione masuk sekolah di gelombang terakhir.

"I-Iya, aku Hermione Granger," jawabnya sopan. Entah sudah kloter ludah keberapa yang sukses tertelan kilat, Hermione merasa lemas di bawah tatapan normal Fleur yang terkesan apatis.

**Oliver Wood!**

_Fleur Delacour adalah kekasih Oliver Wood ..._

_Fleur Delacour juga adalah kakak dari Draco Malfoy._

_Fleur Delacour juga adalah kakak dari Draco Malfoy.._

_Fleur Delacour** juga adalah** kakak dari Draco Malfoy..._

"Kenalkan, anak sulung keluarga, Fleur Delacour Malfoy," timpal Draco santai, melahap kacang terakhirnya. Dalam situasi sedingin ini, Hermione mengutuk dalam hati lelaki pirang doyan makan tersebut yang hokinya tetap kurus atletis. "Copot tampang seperti itu, Flo. Her-my-own bukan anak preschool lagi."

Ada yang merona sawan lagi ketika Draco menyebut gadis itu, Her-My-Own.

Aa.

"Kakak Draco," jelas Luna lebih sopan.

Kakak, kakak, sepupu, sepupu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda yang mengindikasikan munculnya orang tua—atau setidaknya orang yang lebih tua serta bertindak sebagai penguasa di manor ini.

"Kau bisa pergi dengan Antares, Fleur. Kita perlu ke Mr. Ollivanders ntuk mendaftarkan tongkat yang cocok untuk dia." Nympadhora Tonks mengedikkan kepala pada Hermione, kemudian menatap ke arah jam besar.

"Khn," dengus Fleur mencari tempat duduk, tanpa memutuskan pandangan yang membekukan Hermione sampai ke sumsum lanjutan. Ayunan rambut pirang keperakannya yang sehalus sutra jadi terasa setajam duri di kulit gadis Granger itu.

Jika berada di dekat Luna Lovegood bisa menyeruput isi pikiran siapapun perlahan-lahan, maka berada satu ruangan dengan pentolan angkatan tingkat tiga Sekolah Tinggi Beauxbatons sekaligus kapten pemandu sorak tersohor nyaris di seluruh barat daya Inggris ini bisa merontokkan folikel rambut dan seluruh kecantikan yang kau miliki.

Fleur, merupakan manifestasi sosok malaikat.

Jelas. Radiasi senyum asimetris terpaksa gadis seseksi mermaid itu memunculkan satu pemikiran absolut di logika Hermione. Sinar kirana yang berkata bahwa suatu saat yang tidak akan lama lagi, keduanya bakal dihadapkan empat mata dalam rangka memangkas hal pribadi mereka secara betina.

Membayangkan duel maut secara betina telah membuat Hermione menyepak jauh-jauh ide gila tersebut ke Pluto. Tak terhitung berapa banyak helai rambut yang tercabik-cabik barbar akibat perseteruan unggas buruk rupa dan angsa Danau Hitam yang saling jambak.

Tapi Fleur Delacour Malfoy bukanlah gadis temperamental.

Ia gadis terhormat.

Meski dalam kondisi kritis dimana seseorang berada di titik cekat artikulasi, sekelebat pertanyaan yang mengganjal di amandel Hermione bersikap acuh pada keinginan pemiliknya. "E—er, maaf. Maksud patroli, tongkat, itu untuk apa ..."

"Oh ya, ikut kami, Hermione. Draco, Lun, Flo, kepak para perkamen. Hubungi Weasleys untuk membuka gerbang hutan."

Weasley?

.

.

_**W**_

_**E**_

_**A**_

_**S**_

_**L**_

_**E**_

_**Y?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada yang tidak beres dengan anak itu, Nymphador The Matador."

Sang sepupu menggeram jengkel. Ia benci dipanggil Nymphador. Apalagi pakai embel-embel The Matador. Kalau orang itu bukan sepupunya, mulutnya pasti sudah terjahit rapi sejak tadi.

"Siapa suruh mengabaikanku," ucap Fleur sarkastis.

"Memangnya aku tidak jenuh mendengar cicitan kekanakanmu?" balas rambut merah jambu terang sambil menoleh ke belakang. Dimana dua orang gadis pirang serta cokelat tampak berupaya menarik sang lelaki pucat dari dalam sebuah lubang rumput. Jebakan pamungkas para pixie usil. Angkat, gelincir. Gerah karena tak kunjung berhasil, lambaian tongkat walnut Luna akhirnya sukses mengangkat korbannya dalam kondisi belepotan tanah naas.

"Khkh," gelak Tonks di antara putaran cepat bola mata biru laut milik Fleur.

"Muffliato," rapal siswi multitalenta sebagai aset penting Beauxbatons itu verbal. Pijar dua cahaya lentera penuntun trip kelimanya menuju ke dalam hutan berkedip-kedip tertiup angin. Terpisah beberapa langkah di depan antara tiga murid Hogwarts tingkat dua, Fleur merapatkan diri pada sang kakak sepupu.

**"Dia harus jauh-jauh dari kita! Itu perintah, Nymph."**

**"Fleur ..."**

"Granger itu kesalahan," ulangnya lagi.

"Kalau kau menudingnya atas dasar masalah sempat terbitnya foto palsu itu, lupakanlah!" Tonks melambaikan tangannya acuh. Tahu betul karakter Fleur yang sulit merealisasikan rasa memaafkan pada siapapun, ditambah lagi sentimentil dan terkadang egois, Tonks memilih berpihak pada Hermione Granger.

Secemberut apapun mimik Fleur yang tak akan berubah jelek dikala menangispun.

"Tapi ini menyangkut kristal Obelix tadi," kecam Fleur pantang menyerah, "ketika ditimbang, ada satu kristal lain selain kristal biru muda yang hanya bisa dilihat di tangan pemiliknya. Itu Hukum Magnify. Dan aku merasakan—"

"Tidak lain tidak bukan masih mengakar pada alasan pokok pertamamu," potong Tonks sebal, "siapa tahu dia golongan Ophiuchus. Ularnya bisa berubah biru muda."

"Bisa jadi keturunan Merlin Si Jambang."

"Fle-ur De-la-cour." Nympadhora Tonks tertawa putus-putus, menunjukkan betapa bodoh spekulasi gadis pirang di sebelahnya. Pekikan jangkrik-jangkrik di sela rerumputan berlumur sinar rembulan seolah ikut menertawakan gadis itu. "Mereka sudah pasti hangus sebelum sempat bernapas di gerbang manor."

Pasti.

Putri tunggal Andromeda Tonks tersebut mengulum senyum bonafide.

.

.

**xxx**

.

.

"Laki-laki itu tidak bakal cemas 'kan?" celetuk si pemuda pirang yang kembali mengatup mulutnya rapat.

"A, Blaise? Aku, aku sudah bilang pulang terlambat."

Ada ekspresi tidak puas terhampar di wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Dia termasuk keluargaku," lanjut gadis itu hati-hati, tak menyadari perubahan air muka sang pemuda, "ingatkan aku untuk pulang nanti, ya."

"Bagaimana dengan menginap, baby?" Luna menyingkirkan anak rambut di sekitar telinga, menunggu persetujuan Hermione.

"Tidak bisa," ringisnya gamang, "Blaise pasti tetap mencariku."

Lagipula, lautan cahaya bintang sudah cukup untuk memperlihatkan siluet wajah tertekuk seorang Draco Malfoy.

.

.

.

Menit-menit berlalu merajut keheningan sesudahnya. Setelah melewati bukit goldenrod, menempuh jalan setapak berliku-liku di dalam hutan cemara; angin malam hutan menggumamkan mantranya dan sebuah anak sungai berair jernih bergemericik di antara bayang-bayang mengintai dari celah pohon bercabang rendah.

Perbatasan hutan super luas ditandai dengan barisan pohon pinus yang seakan membentuk benteng terpampang lebar di hadapan. Tak lama, bau amis menyengat menghampiri kelima penyihir tersebut yang berarakan bagai orang-orang gipsi. Seonggok tubuh merah kental terkulai tak bernyawa dengan posisi tertelungkup.

"Hiccup!" lengking Tonks.

**"Hiccup!"**

Nymphadora Tonks menyentak tongkatnya, membiarkan bercak darah membandel di luka anak itu terkelupas bersama molekul udara malam.

Ia telah mati.

Centaur muda telah mati.

**"Ini tidak mungkin."**

Draco Malfoy menatap tubuh itu sendu. Menatap bibir pucat yang kemarin masih sempat bersenda gurau menjunjung tawa. _Tidak mungkin._

Luna Lovegood berlutut membelai surai keemasan anak itu dengan linangan air mata. Terlalu cepat untuk pergi. Terlalu dini untuk dikecup kematian.

.

.

.

**Satu Penjaga telah mati.**

.

.

.

Hermione menggigil kaku tatkala Fleur Delacour mengusap robekan luka pada mahkluk liminal tersebut agak keras. Sebuah lubang sebesar kepala tangan di area jantung tubuh manusianya serta jantung di tubuh kudanya.

**"Penyusup,"** desisnya berat dengan penekanan.

Tonks mengangguk yakin. Tidak seharusnya Centaurus berkeliaran di luar gerbang hutan. Apalagi untuk anak panglima Centaurus muda bertekad baja ini.

Ada sesuatu yang berusaha mengusik hutan.

Menyadari ada yang terus menggigil tanpa henti, Fleur melempar tatapan curiga kepada satu-satunya orang yang berdiri memunggungi mereka. Ketika bayangan Nymphadora kembali hadir dalam pandangan, Fleur menghela napas kalah._ Percuma, Tonks tidak akan pernah percaya._

"Angkat pikirannya Luna, tapi jangan sampai membangkitkannya." Tonks bertitah sembari memanggil para peri berambut merah dengan potongan sependek leher untuk menyelubungi Hiccup.

"A-Apa guna mengambil ingatannya?" tanya Hermione gemetar. Ia tampak berusaha maju, mendekati bocah manusia setengah kuda dilingkupi perasaan ngeri.

"Agar kita bisa mengincar balik pembunuhnya," jawab Fleur, dingin. Nymphadora menyikutnya geram, semacam sinyal agar sepupunya tidak perlu mengadakan ospek kecil-kecilan terhadap anggota baru.

"Ia tidak berbahaya, kok. Sama saja dengan kuda biasa," hibur Luna ramah, "jarang keluar rumah, huh?"

Tepat sekali, pikir gadis itu agak jengkel.

Kungkungan maha-kuat Patricia menelurkan seorang gadis penakut yang tidak pernah keluar rumah meski di pekarangan pun di atas jam enam sore.

"Mendekatlah," kata Draco yang kemudian menarik tangan ramping dan seputih bintang senja milik Hermione lembut.

Ia menyentuh tubuh kudanya kaku, waswas kalau itu bisa bangkit lagi. Menilik rongga dalam tempat jantung Centaurus diambil paksa, Hermione bergidik hebat. Membayangkan berapa banyak darah yang harus terbuang sia-sia oleh pemburu tak berhati nurani. Gerombolan daging hitam kecil mirip buah anggur bersarang di sekitar luka.

* * *

_Centaurus itu tak sadarkan diri sesaat setelah toksin masif menyambangi dirinya._

* * *

"Selesai." Luna menggiring larutan asap putih yang muncul dari kepala Hiccup. Setelah memasukkannya ke dalam botol kecil bertutup gabus, percikan debu khayal para pixie merubah tubuh Hiccup menjadi ratusan kupu-kupu emas yang terbang berarak ke arah sang penguasa malam.

"Tidak boleh ada yang menyangkal kematian, Hermione. Apalagi **usaha hidup kembali**," ucap Tonks menjawab gurat keheranan sekaligus takjub dari iris hazel gadis itu. "Maka, mereka harus berpesiar ke tempat yang sudah ditentukanNya."

Iringan kupu-kupu itu mulai lenyap dari jarak pandang.

"Nah, gerbangnya belum terbuka sama sekali. Sebenarnya siapa lagi yang mereka utus—"

Ada yang menjerit histeris saat gaung mencekam mahkluk berperawakan besar, cokelat tua, dengan mata berpijar bagai bunga api berpijak di hadapan mereka. Luna membungkam mulut Hermione tatkala hewan menyeramkan yang disinyalir gadis itu adalah serigala, berlutut di belakang garis transparan yang membatasi ruangnya dengan mereka. Lama kelamaan, garis transparan itu menjelma sebagai pintu gerbang berjeruji sempit setinggi pohon cemara. Sekali serigala itu mengaum atau terdengar juga seperti bersenandung, gerbangnya terbuka lebar. Aroma lagerfeld menyeruak membuai indera penciuman Hermione Granger.

"Mereka mengutus Ronald Billius Weasley," nyanyi Fleur bernada bosan.

_Weasley ..._

_._

_._

_._

Kesadaran Hermione mulai menurun secara periodik. Jika perfusi darah menuju otaknya tidak segera terpenuhi, pingsan akibat tumpukan saraf penasaran yang terlalu sering menempanya bisa menjadi solusi alternatif paling baik.

Menyayangkan hidup yang belum tentu berujung seperti labirin.

"Jangan ikut protes, Derek. Aku terlambat karena ..." Serigala itu mengubah wujudnya menjadi pemuda berkemeja hijau dan berambut semerah jahe. Cakar-cakar beringasnya ikut berubah menjadi jemari kerempeng bagai tak berdaging. Tatapan kesalnya pada Draco memudar digantikan roman muram. "Hiccup. Dad sudah menerima sinyal kematiannya yang tiba-tiba lewat batu di pohon, kami semua mencarinya ke seluruh penjuru hutan. Nihil."

"Jangan panggil aku Derek, Weasel."

"Dia sudah beres." Tonks berkata dengan nada menenangkan, "ingatannya ada pada kami."

"Bagaimana bisa dia ada di luar teritori?" Alis Ronald terangkat skeptis.

Keempat penyihir itu menggeleng.

.

.

**"Penyusup."**

.

.

"Tunggu. Kenapa jumlah kalian ganjil?" Ronald mulai mencium keberadaan Hermione Patricia Granger. Gadis itu gemetar kritis dibalik lindungan jubah pemuda pirang. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Sama sekali.

"Anggota baru," decak Fleur, "ayo, jangan habiskan waktu."

Sinar putih menyilaukan.

Bola mata Hermione Granger mendapat katalis untuk keluar dari rongganya melihat pemandangan perubahan wujud Fleur menjadi jelmaan seekor kuda putih semampai—yang tak kalah cantik. Tanduk melingkar spiral mirip permen-permen Natal menghiasi ubun-ubunnya.

**Fleur The Unicorn.**

Sementara Fleur meringkik kecil dalam wujudnya, kepak sayap **elang** Nympadhora Tonks sudah menyebabkan material debu serta kerikil di sekitarnya berlompatan ke atas. Seperti berdiri di atas helicap, Hermione mengucek matanya berulang kali menyingkirkan debu tersebut, sekaligus berharap segera bangun dari mimpi fantastisnya ini.

.

.

.

_Ia tidak bermimpi._

_._

_._

_._

"Coba ini, Hermione."

Kalimat terakhir yang meluncur dari Luna Lovegood membuat Hermione tergoda untuk membuka kedua matanya. Jika animagis Fleur dianugerahi tanduk kesucian, derap tapak kuda Luna ditambahi dengan sepasang sayap tebal putih beraroma percampuran pasir pantai dan harumnya kanvas malam.

**Pegasus.**

"Draco?" cicit Hermione terkejut. Dengusan berat **kuda hitam** tegap yang berdiri dua kaki lebih tinggi dari gadis itu memporak-porandakan rambut lebatnya. Kendati lelaki itu berwujud kuda, wangi maskulinnya masih menempel lekat di setiap pori-pori kulit.

Ringkikan, kicau serta auman mendominasi pendengaran.

**Bukan mimpi.**

Semua menunggunya.

.

.

.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa ..." bisik Hermione kalut. Desiran angin berhembus meniupkan misteri kegelapan yang sakral. Membuat bulu di belakang leher gadis itu berdiri tegak.

_**"Kau bisa."**_

x

x

"Siapa yang berbicara?"

x

x

_**"Aku, Hermewinnie. Telepati dua arah. Ikuti kata hatimu, hapus beban, percayalah pada lentera-lentera hidup."**_

x

x

Serangga ber-famili** Lampyridae** itu berkeredapan di antara ranting-ranting cemara.

Percaya, pada kunang-kunang ...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ikuti nurani ...

Rasanya **sulit.**

Beban itu terlalu banyak untuk dihapus, bahkan dilupakan.

Keringat dingin membingkai wajah gadis itu. Hazelnya menyemburatkan warna mawar yang terbakar. Ditengah kemegahan cahaya sewarna aurora yang menyelubunginya, asap abu-abu pekat kebiruan terdesak keluar. Menyatu dengan udara.

.

.

_"Biarkan ia membebaskan dirinya."_

.

.

Percaya,

Percaya,

Percaya.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

Matanya tak melihat.

Telinganya tak mendengar.

Hatinya mati rasa.

Logika terkurung kepercayaan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selain hangat,

Ia merasa begitu pendek. Sangat pendek.

Bahkan kaki kuda Draco menjadi batas jarak pandangnya untuk melongok ke atas.

Giginya terasa semakin besar dengan taring yang dirasa terlalu runcing.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada yang tak terkesiap.

Bahkan, werewolf itu mundur selangkah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

...

**"The White Tiger?"**

* * *

.

.

.

.

_Pada hakikatnya, aroma sihir **ada** pada banyak hal._

_._

_._

_ Pada **sebutir telur** yang_  
_menjelma makhluk-makhluk cupu_  
_miniatur induknya,_

_._

_Pada **batu** yang_  
_begitu diam meskipun dirinya rompal_  
_atau dipecah-belah dengan amer,_

_._

_Pada secangkir **teh tawar encer** yang_  
_menenangkan ketika diminum_  
_sebelum meringkuk di balik hangat_  
_selimut pada malam yang menggigil,_

_._

_Pada **aliran air** yang jatuh berderai_  
_dari shower dan untuk sesaat_  
_membuat siapa pun yang berada di_  
_bawahnya tertabiri dari kemelut dunia_  
_dan melupakan segala yang_  
_mendatangkan keluh-kesah,_

_._

_Pada **tanah basah** sehabis hujan yang_  
_melepas aroma yang mungkin tidak_  
_pernah berubah sejak masa-masa_  
_perdana usia benua-benua Bumi,_

_._

_Pada __**udara pagi** tanpa bau manusiawi dan_  
_mekanika yang membelai wajah dan_  
_menghadirkan sebersit perasaan_  
_bahagia,_

_._

_._

_._

_juga pada **kedekatan antara dua orang** yang belum lama saling mengenal tetapi seolah telah bersama sepanjang masa._

.

.

.

.

.

**The End of Chapter 4**

* * *

**NOTES**

* * *

Chapter ini sengaja saya gabung dengan separuh chapter berikutnya untuk meminimalisir pertanyaan-pertanyaan bingung soal ceritanya. Agaknya, pembaca sudah mulai bisa menangkap beberapa clue. Seperti:

**1. Luna, Draco serta Hermione adalah seorang penyihir.** Namun betul, kekuatan Hermione berbeda sedikit dengan ganda pirang itu. Saya membenarkan, Hermione memang dari awal sudah berbeda. Jika ada yang peka, kemunculan kekuatan-kekuatan Hermione itu baru terasa setelah dia ulang tahun ke tujuh belas. Soal kegiatan-kegiatan sebelumnya yang beranggapan Hermione itu gila, karena kebiasannya membunuh untuk mencari darah-darah binatang suci untuk pertahanan hidup Ursula. Ursula pun semacam orang (disini kita sebut dukun) yang meyakinkan Hermione untuk tidak percaya pada penyihir. Jadi lingkup hidup Ursula berpegang pada jiwa-jiwa setan seperti menangguhkan jadwal kematiannya, demi mengantar Hermione ke umur 17.

**2. Ada perbedaan jenis penyihir**, seperti yang dikutip Fleur; _"Bisa jadi keturunan Merlin Si Jambang."_ Pembaca bisa beropini bahwa berarti, rombongan Draco bukan berasal dari keturunan tsb. Seiring waktu berlalu, alasan kenapa akan terungkap.

**3. Jiwa atau spirit yang menempel pada Hermione.** Ada yang bisa mengutarakan maksudnya? :) Yang merupakan inti dari cerita.

**4. Ada hubungan antara Draco - Hermione?** Tentu saja! Tidak akan ada hubungan bila saya tak memasangkan mereka dalam cerita ini.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca dan sempatnya mereview di fic ini. Diberkatilah kalian. Kritik, saran, perbaikan, atau yang ingin bertanya jika kurang jelas bica tumpahkan di kotak di bawah ini.

Salam,  
Xave.


	5. A Terrible Day

**Disclaimer :** All characters & main story belongs to** Joanne Kathleen Rowling.**

**Genre: S**upranatural/**M**ystery/**R**omance/**T**ragedy/**F**amily (Seandainya_ genre_ bisa sebanyak itu)

**Warning(s) : ALL CHARACTERS ARE OOC****, Alternate Universe, typo(s).**

* * *

_**#**) Timeline diubah menjadi tahun 2012_

* * *

.

.

.

**Supermassive Black Hole**

**Chapter Five: ****A Terrible Day**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

**Inikah yang ia mau?**

**.**

.

Dimana seluruh makhluk mempersembahkan jalan untuknya.

.

.

Bukan _**menghindar**_ darinya.

.

.

**Inikah yang ia impikan?**

**.**

.

Berjalan dihiasi puluhan bungkuk hormat serta kepala yang tertunduk takzim.

Bukan _**semprotan tawa mencekik** _dan _**lemparan batu semu** _yang mencabik dada.

.

.

.

Namun, ia masih tidak tahu. Manusia atau fauna macam apa. Siapakah dirinya, di dalam hutan ini—yang masih berada di satu dimensi yang sama dengan keadaan di luar sana.

**Raja?** Seperti yang tertera di wajah Luna Lovegood.

Sama sekali bukan Raja? Hanya kebetulan—

Ia tidaklah bodoh. Tatapan ini-tidak-mungkin yang semakin kuat terpancar dari wujud unicorn di timur lautnya, terus menggelitik ekor mata hingga berkedut cemas.

Fleur terlalu membencinya.

Karpet panjang dari anyaman akar-akar pohon beringin yang kelima wujud itu lewati bertemukan ujungnya di depan sebuah bangunan. Atau gubuk. Terlalu absurd untuk disebut rumah, terlalu miris untuk disebut mansion terbengkalai yang setengah jadi. Dilihat dari rangkaian kayu-kayu bertingkat yang agak mengenaskan, pokoknya, mirip lima rumah pohon yang ditimpa asal-asalan setinggi katedral. Secara keseluruhan, eksteriornya tidak ada satupun yang simetris. Kebunnya sesak dengan para jembalang dan belasan ayam hutan gencar bermanuver lincah di depan pintu masuk utama—salah satunya menyebabkan kaki harimau Hermione tersandung. Harum kulit kayu yang terkelupas di tepi tiap jendela berkaca buram menambah efek magis si penghuni. Tapi semua itu seolah hanya kulit luar. Ketika semuanya mulai masuk ke dalam dan,

* * *

**_Welcome To The Burrow!_**

* * *

Faktanya, bangunan tersebut mampu menampung banyak makhluk tanpa berbunyi 'kriet-kriet' sebagai gejala rubuh mendadak. Jaring sepucat gading gajah membentang tipis di ambang pintu, mengubah wujud kelimanya ke bentuk semula. Seorang wanita berusia pertengahan namun tampak masih energik menyambut hangat sambil menyeka keringat di dahi. Ia mengenakan baju wol yang pendek, dengan rompi dari bahan belacu semerah bulu ayam kalkun. Semerah rambut seluruh keluarganya. Sarung tangan anti panas oven menggantung di tangan kiri, arti bahwa kue-kue pembuka sudah matang.

Satu meja panjang bermotif lingkaran tahunan pohon oak dengan sepuluh kursi di sekeliling. Kehangatan eksklusif dihadiahkan oleh Tuan Perapian yang memercikkan anak-anak apinya. Hidangan dari a sampai z tertata apik di badan meja, menggugah cacing-cacing di perut untuk terus bergerilya.

Topik awal yang mereka obroli masih Hiccup Sigismund. Makhluk malang yang harus menutup sebelas tahun lembaran bukunya malam ini. Dengan dua buah jantung kehidupannya yang raib. Ayahnya, panglima Centaurus divisi Inggris, hadir di tengah-tengah mereka. Banjir air mata yang tak kunjung reda menghiasi gurat wajah tuanya.

Semua tampak sepakat tentang penyusup.

"Hiccup punya Venus, Jupiter dan Pluto yang membentuk segitiga dalam horoskopnya. Seharusnya ia penuh keberuntungan." Dimitri Sigismund akhirnya angkat bicara. Rambut gondrong keemasannya awut-awutan tergerai di atas bahu, sementara kaki kudanya beradu keras dengan lantai kayu.

Seharusnya.

"Venus melewatkan jatah periodenya di Virgo terlalu cepat," ujar Draco heran, cahaya biru dari ujung tongkatnya membentuk peta rasi bintang di atas meja makan. Membentang dari ujung ke ujung. Dari Fleur Delacour hingga ke Arthur Weasley. Ratusan rasi berpendar sangat terang. Khusus dua belas zodiak, mereka memiliki warna yang sesuai dengan planet penguasa.

Hermione Granger terpana oleh semua itu, sampai dalam satu menit kurang ia lupa berkedip. Rasanya seperti mengikuti seminar astronologi kelas atas, dengan puluhan hologram yang kelewat canggih. Jadi, meneropong lewat jendela kamar di sebelah loteng rumah masih terkesan begitu kolot.

"Hari ini Aries berada di bawah kekuasaan Merkurius. Ganjil bukan?" lanjut Draco tenang, menunjuk kumpulan titik terang bersimbolisme domba jantan di antara Taurus dan Pisces.

"Hiccup mati dengan merkuri yang bersarang di luka serta kerongkongan," sambung Fleur tajam, "toksin fatal yang tidak mungkin dimiliki penduduk di sini."

Molly Weasley berhenti menyeruput sup, kemudian berkata ragu, "Pergeseran rasi bintang?"

"Atau digeser. Sesuatu mengubah titik koordinat Merkurius di atas Aries," timpal Luna datar dalam kunyahan potongan krim nogat rasa almond. Gadis itu duduk di sebelah kanan dua werewolf kembar yang sibuk dalam kancah gosip mereka sendiri. Sambil sesekali mencuri pandang genit pada Hermione di samping gadis beranting wortel tersebut.

"Ingatan Hiccup akan terbuka tujuh hari ke depan. Pembunuhnya ... kita akan segera tahu." Charlie mengelus-elus bayi naga miliknya yang berkeliaran di sekitar piring makan.

Pemuda bersurai ikal merah gelap ikut berteori usai meletakkan garpunya di samping piring dengan elegan, "Sebelum menentukan sosok penyusup, dia pastilah ingin bertahan di hutan ini tiga hari berturut-turut—masih jauh terhadap rentang ingatan Hiccup yang masih empat hari lagi. Itu untuk jantung bagian kudanya, bukan begitu Mr. Sigismund?"

Centaurus gagah itu mengangguk. Sambil menyentuh dadanya, ia berujar dengan berapi-api, "Untuk jantung atas, berguna untuk efek kamuflase bagi siapapun yang memakannya. Juga peningkatan kemampuan memanah yang tinggi."

Rambut Nymphadora Tonks mulai berubah merah gelap di bagian pangkal. Suatu normalitas pada tubuhnya untuk menunjukkan indikator emosi lewat mahkota kepala. "Tujuh hari. Jika di hari keempat, kalau masih memiliki kepentingan di hutan ini, dia membunuh satu Centaurus lagi?" tatapnya pada semua orang gelisah, "tujuh hari bukanlah waktu yang cepat, baginya."

"Untuk kamuflase dan imunitas berlari tiga hari tiga malam tanpa henti ..." Fleur memenggal kalimatnya untuk efek dramatis, semuanya tak menyadari bahwa gadis itu sempat melirik Hermione Granger sepersekian detik sebelum berbicara, "aku yakin, keturunan mereka tidak suka perputaran rasi yang alami. Karena kita selalu menjaga keotentikannya, mereka mulai mengirim mata-mata untuk mencoba menghancurkan kita—lagi."

"Minerva sudah mewakili Dumledore menghadiri perjanjian 'perdamaian' dengan Karkaroff, bukan?" celetuk Ronald dari ujung meja.

"Apa itu bisa disebut perjanjian?" geram Arthur Weasley dengan bibir berkedut, "satu bulan setelah perjanjian, divisi Amerika di bunuh oleh anak buahnya! Mereka tidak bisa di percaya, Ronald." Sang kepala keluarga tersenyum sinis, mengingat lagak penuh kepura-puraan yang selalu ditampilkan penyihir terkuat asal Rusia tersebut tanpa bosan-bosannya. Jenggotnya pun tampak lebih memprihatinkan, dengan bentuk dasar seperti g-string wanita. Membayangkannya sudah tentu seratus persen konyol, menenteng benda ekstra-keriting macam itu kemana-mana di dagunya yang mirip Rasputin.

"Kau benar, Arthur. Kurasa itu hanya undakan awal mereka agar kita menurunkan kinerja keamanan," tekan Molly.

"Hari ini patroli besar-besaran sudah berlangsung oleh para Penjaga, jika dirasa kita perlu meninjau, kalian boleh ikut."

Bosan mengaduk-aduk supnya yang mulai dingin sembari mendengarkan rapat kecil-kecilan yang menyesaki telinga, Hermione memilih menyapu hazelnya pada setiap sudut rumah. Ban-ban bekas, pot kering berjejer di antara jendela kaca yang menjorok keluar, pigura-pigura berisi foto yang bergerak—Hermione pikir itu semacam tablet pemutar slideshow otomatis— dan banyak hal-hal temeh lainnya. Sampai jam besar itu mengakhiri penjelajahannya. Bukannya menunjukkan waktu, tiap-tiap jarum jam yang bergambar personil keluarga Weasley justru mengarah pada tempat-tempat tertentu. Hutan konifer terdalam, pusat kota London, stonehenge, dan masih banyak lagi. Di antara sembilan jarum jam yang saling timpang tindih di satu tempat, ada sebuah jarum yang diasumsikan Hermione sebagai Ginny Weasley—siapa lagi yang bermarga Weasley dengan rambut semerah tembaga itu di wilayah barat London?— mengarah pada gambar pusat kota.

"Ginevra Weasley memang bagian dari keluarga ini," bisik Luna akhirnya setelah kembali memergoki gadis itu menganga-nganga penuh damba seperti memuja jam bobrok itu. "Gen werewolf berkemampuan sihir hanya menurun pada anak laki-laki. Karena Molly dulunya hanya manusia biasa sebelum terinfeksi gigitan werewolf—entah Arthur, tapi bisa juga. Jadi Ginevra hanyalah manusia biasa, dengan napsu makan yang besar terhadap steak setengah matang."

"Ooooh," bisik Hermione hingga bibirnya membentuk huruf O. Keadaan itu tidak berlangsung lama saat Draco Malfoy mengerutkan alis dari seberang meja, dan potongan egg roll masuk membungkam mulut gadis itu kembali. Kue menyelamatkan segalanya.

Dianaktirikan selama tiga puluh menit lamanya oleh empat belas orang memang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Tapi ternyata lebih tidak menyenangkan lagi ketika Charlie Weasley 'menemukan' seseorang yang sejak tadi menganggur. Tidak menyumbangkan suara. Hanya terlihat mengaduk-aduk sup brokoli panas di depan hidung berbintiknya dengan pandangan kosong, sambil mencomot beberapa keik-keik aneka rasa dari berbagai macam piring saji tujuh menit sekali.

"Siapa namamu, nak?" senyum Molly ramah, berbinar mata cerah seperti menemukan anak anjing golden retriever tak bertuan di gorong-gorong sungai Thames. Saat Hermione terpaksa hendak membuka mulut, Molly tampak terkejut. Seolah ada yeti yang menampar wajahnya hingga kemerahan. "Kau ... harimau putih yang tadi?"

"I-iya." Gadis itu meremas sisi samping _jeans_-nya.

"Raja," ucap Bill Weasley terperangah nyaris menyerupai bisikan, "apa kerajaanmu? Ursa Major? Minor? Capricornus? Mmm—Altair?"

Gadis itu memandang Bill sebagai seorang yang tidak akan tampak janggal dalam konser musik rock. Memiliki rambut merah panjang yang diikat ekor kuda, dan memakai anting-anting besar dengan taring sebagai gantungannya.

Hermione Granger menggeleng.

"_Huh_?"

Lusinan set mata sekarang menunjukkan tatapan yang serupa.

Ia salah tingkah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Getaran ketakutan akan banyaknya manusia yang menaruh perhatian pada dirinya saat ini menjalar hingga ke akar rambut.

Ia masih sangat belum terbiasa.

Masalahnya tidak semua memandangnya sebagai suatu seni yang bernilai tinggi atau seseorang yang kelihatannya wajib dihormati. Fleur, masih melihatnya sebagai upaya pembantuan langkah-langkah si penyusup yang bahkan Hermione Granger sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai sang penyusup. Persetan dengan penyusup. Bedebah dengan penyusup.

"Lima dolar cewek itu masih perawan."

"Setengahnya!" sikut Fred tidak terima, "kau selalu licik, memutuskan perkara duluan."

"Tidak ada rapat dalam rapat!" sindir Molly telak pada dua anak kembarnya. George Weasley jawab bersiul senang dengan wajah polos. Sementara Fred memangku dagunya seperti orang kekurangan semangat hidup. Sudah pasti Hermione Harimau Hermione Harimau-Harimau itu masih virgin. Dan hingga akhir hayat, George dijamin langgeng dalam profesi patennya menguras keuangan kembarannya.

"Jadi, ada sesuatu yang menahan sihirmu sampai tujuh belas tahun?"

Ia menggeleng seraya angkat bahu. "Aku sepertinya bego di masalah jati diri. Hanya ada _fortitude_ yang tak jarang tak bisa kukendalikan." Hermione hendak menyemburkan soal black hole juga, tetapi kembali mengurungkannya sebab belum ada satupun dari mereka yang bersinggungan dengan praktek berpindah tempat selain dengan tongkat dan mantra.

"Kau tidak bodoh, kok," sahut Percy, "sebelum ke Ollivanders, kami ingin tahu. Siapa nama orang tuamu? Bisa jadi dia kerabat jauh, jauh, Mum atau Dad. Atau kenalan Mr. Sigismund."

Fleur nyaris tersedak mead di kerongkongannya. Pertanyaan brilian! Pertanyaan itu yang seharusnya ia tanyakan pertama kali. Dimana seluruh kesangsian terbesarnya pada gadis itu menjadi salah satu penyebab asap-asap pekat membumbung di atas kepala pirangnya.

"Mm—Patricia Granger."

"Ayahmu?" Charlie menimpali.

"Tunggu—dia bilang namanya Hermione Granger. Kenapa kau pakai marga ibumu?"

"Itu terserah dia, Ronald." Draco menuangkan beer-nya yang kali kedua.

Ronald merebut piala lelaki pirang itu kasar dengan penuh wejangan. "Belum waktunya mabuk."

Jeda panjang sebelum Hermione menatap para audiens satu per satu, lalu berujar, "Ayah ... ayah," bibirnya tampak mencari kata-kata, "Ayahku tiada. Namanya ..." Hermione mengangkat bahu.

.

.

_**Dia tidak berdusta.**_

_**Ia ingin sekali menyebut nama sang ayah. Bahkan berkali-kali di depan khalayak.**_

**Andai ia tahu.**

.

.

Arthur menggeleng seraya masih berpikir keras. "Sangat jarang sekali mendengar nama Granger," tandasnya.

"Berarti kau perlu banyak-banyak-banyak sekali pelatihan. Seharusnya jika sejak kecil sihirmu sudah terdeteksi, itu lebih mudah," ujar Nymphadora Tonks yang disambut banyak sekali anggukan setuju.

"Ditambah lagi kau Raja," timpal Draco serius, "tapi, sebaiknya tidak perlu terlalu banyak pelatihan. Kekuatannya menurutku cukup terkendali. Saat dimana kau menolak ajakan tumpanganku, kau mendorong mobilku maju dengan sempurna, tidak sampai rusak maksudku."

"Dia melakukannya di luar sini?"

Draco mengangguk.

"Itu perkara gampang, sekarang kita bisa pergi ke Ollivanders, atau mengundang bapak itu ke sini," saran Ronald yang tiba-tiba berdiri mengitari meja, kemudian berlutut di samping kursi Hermione dengan takzim.

"Ini apimu," kata Ron, menyorongkan api kecil yang melayang di atas tangannya. "Setiap salah satu dari kami memiliki kemampuan khusus. Kau bisa menemukan milikmu di sini. Jika ingin cepat membeku tanpa bantuan bunga salju bulan Oktober, Fleur bisa membantu."

Tanpa disuruh dan memang tidak mau sampai diperintah, Fleur berjalan mendekati gadis itu yang menyiratkan wajah enggan. Entah bagaimana mendadak di antara mereka seolah ada kabut tebal dan guntur imajinatif.

Rasanya perang dingin ini memang akan berlangsung selamanya.

Serbuk salju berkerlap-kerlip muncul dari telapak tangan Fleur. Merubah lidah api itu menjadi kristal transparan serta permukaannya yang datar. Setelah menuruti perintah Fleur untuk meniup benda tersebut, Hermione melihat sesuatu di dasarnya.

Gambar jam dengan jarumnya yang terus berotasi tanpa henti, sangat cepat, dan kadang-kadang berputar berlawanan arah.

Lalu pemandangan pancaran cahaya hijau neon yang menyala-nyala, aurora borealis.

Setelah kedua gambar tersebut lenyap, refleksi mata hazel Hermione terpampang di permukaan kristal. Tatapan sayu dan putus asa.

Karena hanya Fleur dan Hermione sendiri yang dapat menyaksikannya, yang lainnya menunggu penuh harap.

"Pengendali cahaya," tukas Fleur, mengedarkan visualnya. Tepuk tangan berkelanjutan menggema ke seluruh atap sesudahnya. Si kembar bersulang heboh sampai seperempat beer-nya tumpah. Draco Malfoy tersenyum bangga hingga kembali mengakibatkan sang gadis semerah kepiting rebus. Sorak gembira dari yang lain.

"—dan waktu," lanjut sang gadis pirang keemasan dalam bibirnya tanpa suara. Disaat keramaian melengkapi gadis itu sebagai pengendali cahaya—dan tidak ada yang menangkap dalil terakhirnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang memberikannya api, Ronnie," sembur Draco tak terima, tetap dengan dengusan tawa menggantung, "kau 'kan sudah punya Ephyra."

"Astaga, kita melupakannya!"

Gerakan Molly Weasley yang berdiri secara tiba-tiba membuat gebrakan dahsyat di sepanjang meja. Dengan lagak panik, wanita itu melangkah tersuruk-suruk menuju akuarium jumbo yang sebelumnya tertutup terpal, sambil berkata, "Ephyra dear, sudah bangun ..."

...

...

...

...

Sejak kapan ubur-ubur bisa tidur?!

Hermione Granger berpikir bahwa ia mungkin bisa jadi gila. Gila yang benar-benar gila.

Gila yang menuntunnya pada bunga tidur yang sama gilanya ini.

Meletakkan cangkir kosongnya di meja perlahan, gadis itu merasa dagunya ingin segera berpisah dari ikatan Tuan Rahang saat menonton apa yang tersaji di depan mata. Molly mengangkat metazoa kelas Scyphozoa itu dengan sihir di tangan, lalu gumpalan biru muda itu menjelma menjadi anak perempuan dalam balutan dress rumput laut. Kontras dengan rambut cokelat keemasan yang terjuntai sepunggung dan kulit seputih porselen Belanda. Mata birunya yang besar menyerupai mata kelinci menambah estetika kecantikan luar biasa pada dara berusia satu dasawarsa lebih tiga tahun itu.

Cantik.

Tapi, ubur-ubur?

"Ephyra McMissile," ujarnya memperkenalkan diri. Mengangkat ujung rok, lalu setengah berlutut anggun. Hanya satu yang dipandangnya, Hermione Granger.

"McMissile?" gantung Hermione setelah berhasil mengumpulkan kata-kata, "American girl?"

Ephyra mengangguk ramah. Dalam sekejap, anak itu sudah duduk nyaman di pangkuan werewolf bungsu keluarga Weasley. Mulutnya langsung terjejali beberapa keik ceri buatan Molly, dan mengunyahnya dengan lahap. Tangan Ron sibuk menyingkirkan helaian rambut Ephyra yang bergelantungan di mulut mengganggu jalan makan.

"Kau belum menyebutkan namamu, kakak cantik."

Hermione tersentak. Semu merah menjalar di kedua pipi. Tak ada satupun mahkluk yang pernah mengatakannya, cantik. Patricia? Mimpi. "Uh—ya, Hermione Granger. Terima kasih, tapi kau salah, kau lebih cantik."

.

.

.

"_Ron dan anak itu sudah terikat, Hermewinnie. Ia menemukan Ephyra terombang-ambing di perairan Inggris. Lucu sekali, kan. Orangtuanya tak lain divisi Amerika yang dibunuh kaki tangan Igor Karkaroff."_

x  
x

"Jadi ... kemampuan khususmu bertelepati, ya?"

x  
x

Luna tak menjawab bisikan super kecil Hermione. Kemeriahan perkumpulan ini kembali terajut damai.

_._

**000**

.

Sudah hampir semua tongkat sihir dalam gunungan menggila di toko Garrick Ollivander telah ditelanjangi satu per satu. Belum ada yang cocok untuk gadis itu. Kepanikan yang nyaris tak terkontrol menyertainya kemanapun dia pergi, seperti halnya komentar-komentar sumir pembuat tongkat sihir terbaik di dunia ini tentang tongkat mana yang sepadan dengan fotitude Hermione Granger.

"Biasanya tongkat akan datang menjemput pemiliknya. Bahkan ada yang sudah gelisah dalam wadah meskipun calon pemiliknya masih di luar pintu."

"Jangan tongkat hazel, ... tongkat ini bahaya jika pemiliknya doyan galau."

"Apalagi hawthorn, suatu saat ini bisa menjadi bumerang bagimu, nak."

"Blackthorn ... hmm terlalu lemah untukmu."

"Kenapa tidak ada yang pas?!"

"Tidak dengan oak ... temperamen panas."

Ia panik jika memang ... dirinya benar-benar monster.

Seperti yang dilansir Fleur sebelum keduanya pergi mengunjungi Ollivanders dalam wujud animagi untuk melintasi hutan; belum tentu ada tongkat yang cocok untuk dia.

"Kejelekan rowan, kemalasan chestnut, mmm," gumam Ollivander sambil mengecap-ngecap bibirnya, "ash terlalu bandel, vine yang selalu mengerang—tidak ada yang sinkron."

Ratusan tongkat kini berhamburan ke sisi kiri toko. Jika Garrick Ollivander mengungguli kelelahan yang amat sangat ketimbang hanya berdiam menunggu seperti yang dilakukan kedua tamunya, salah. Rasa letih menusuk-nusuk disertai aliran peluh yang bermuara di pucuk hidung Draco Malfoy serta Hermione Granger semakin deras. Melihat lelaki tua berambut ijuk itu kesana kemari bagai setrika uap saja sudah cukup membuat mereka siap mati kebosanan.

"Kenapa tidak menggunakan tongkat yang sama denganku?" sela pemuda pirang itu akhirnya, berjingkat tinggi di antara lautan tongkat dan wadah-wadahnya, "kami sama-sama Half—"

"Walaupun kalian sama-sama Half. Tetap saja gadis ini lebih kuat—malahan ia baik-baik saja tanpa tongkat."

"Memang baik-baik saja tapi pengendaliannya—"

"Ya Tuhan, bahkan Elder terlihat seperti tusuk gigi di hadapannya—"

"Apa? Elder?"

"Kasus yang langka ..."

"Lagipula apa bedanya dengan kekuatan tongkatku?"

"Tentu tidak! Aspen milik Anda yang putih, halus dan berkualitas hanya dikhususkan untuk berduel. Tongkat revolusioner. Jika Anda hidup di abad 19, The Silver Spears pasti merekrut Anda."

"The Sylvester?"

"Auch, Mr. Malfoy! Hati-hati. Berdiri di situ, ya diam saja. Awas—tunggu. Aku akan kemari," kelakar Ollivander tak ubahnya ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang kelewat bawel. Draco kembali berjinjit mundur dengan waswas. Ternyata gadis itu ikut melipir di belakangnya, jadi gerakan Draco yang tiba-tiba mundur lagi membuatnya kalang kabut. Satu langkah lagi berpijak di lantai kayu, keseimbangan Hermione kecolongan dan kilas buram langit-langit keburu berputar menggiringnya untuk mencium lantai.

"Tidak apa, Hermione? Egh—maaf, aku hanya sempat menggapai kepalamu, tidak pinggul," serbu Draco dikelilingi kepanikan mendalam. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Saling menerawang jauh ke balik bintik kuning paling dalam. Lagi, biru dan cokelat.

* * *

_**Déjà vu!**_

* * *

"Tidak, tidak apa," sanggah Hermione, meringis kecil. Bukan rasa sakit yang melintas di saraf-sarafnya detik ini. Melainkan intuisi aneh yang menggelitik punggung. Ada sebuah tongkat yang tertindih tubuhnya. "Eng, tongkat itu."

Memapah gadis itu dahulu ke kursi terdekat, Draco kembali berjongkok untuk memungut tongkat yang dimaksud Hermione. Sebelum memberikannya, ia meneliti komposisi kayunya, menghirup wangi khas, dan menampilkan tatapan bertanya pada Ollivander.

Memandu keringatnya yang bertaburan di pelipis, pria tua itu berkesempatan menghela napas lega dengan berbinar-binar setelah hampir setengah jam berburu tongkat. "Perpaduan apel dan pinus, inti pembuluh nadi Naga," decaknya kagum, "aku sudah melihatnya sejak awal—tapi sedikit ragu, ilmu hitam ikut mengambil bagian di sini. Ah, well, tapi ini cocok. Pesona harimaumu tinggi, aura manusiamu juga besar, Miss Granger. Untukmu."

"Terima kasih ..." Hermione merasakan gelenyar kecil dalam dirinya ketika tongkat itu terselip elegan di kepalan tangan. Sejuk. Seulas senyum merekah di bibirnya untuk Draco. Lelaki itu balas menatapnya dan tersenyum. Iris safir yang kerap membuat jantung Hermione Granger bekerja ribuan kali lipat dan lututnya berubah selembek agar-agar.

"Pikirku ini hanya sebagai pelengkapmu saja, Miss Granger ... terlalu banyak kekuatan dalam dirimu. Yang tidak sebanding dengan tongkat apapun ..." Suara Mr. Ollivander berangsur menghilang setelah pintu tertutup.

"Raja ..."

Sesudahnya, ia tak lagi repot-repot memikirkan tentang tongkatnya.

Biarkan semua berjalan apa adanya.

Tidak peduli berhubungan dengan hidup atau mati.

Seorang diri.

Jiwanya sudah sepenuhnya ia bebaskan pada Tuan Takdir.

Mengalir seperti air.

.

**000**

.

Banyak hal yang mereka lakukan.

_**DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP**_

Keduanya berlari. Kaki-kaki bertenaga saling adu cepat. Menembus selaput transparan lanskap hutan bermelodi desau angin dalam lingkaran sukma. Tanah lembab mereka pijak tanpa ampun.

Lari.

_**SRAK SRAK SRAK**_

Sapuan angin malam menciptakan gerak tari para ranting-ranting yang menghiasi jalur pacu seekor kuda hitam dan harimau putih. Menampar telak di wajah. Menggores kulit luar. Menyisiri tiap helai bulu sehalus sutra. Tidak ada satupun yang mempermasalahkannya. Mereka menyingkirkannya seperti mengusir pasukan semut yang merubungi stop kontak. Semakin cepat, saat dengingan makhluk-makhluk nokturnal memandu sorak di atas kiri dan kanan. Adrenalin mengalir deras di setiap kapiler. Tanpa henti.

Sang harimau putih mendengus beberapa kali tatkala rival adu balapnya terlihat sangat cepat dibandingkan dirinya.

Sangat cepat.

Ia harus bisa.

Kendati kaki harimaunya lebih pendek dibanding mamalia bersurai hitam itu.

"Ayolah. Kau perlu banyak berlatih agar—"

Adu cepat yang melelahkan.

Bayangkan kekuatan terbesar hewan loreng-loreng ini, lepaskan.

Cobalah untuk berpikir, bahwa mangsamu berada di depan.

Mangsa.

_**DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP**_

_"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Jelas-jelas kau mencuri start lebih dulu. Tidak adil."_

.

.

_**SRAK**_

"Kau bicara denganku, Hermione?"

.

.

_**SRAK**_

_"Bukan, dengan bunglon itu."_

.

.

_**SRAK SRAK**_

"Oh—oke ini serius. Kurasa kau sangat-sangat multitalenta. Hanya aku dan Luna yang bisa berbicara dalam bentuk ini. Sementara yang lain berkicau konyol dengan bahasa isyarat. Siapa yang menciptakan bahasa isyarat hewan? Konyol. Dan, ya! Aku pasti menang!"

.

.

**DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP**

_"Kukira kau akan lengah sedikit kuajak bicara!"_

Hermione kembali memuntahkan seluruh tenaga ekstra ketika ringkikan menjengkelkan Draco Malfoy kembali menggema ke telinga berbulunya. Dirasakannya taring itu mulai menekan kulit luar mulutnya lembut, lalu membentuk lengkungan mirip seringai seperti anak kecil yang hendak menarik bangku temannya ketika ancang-ancang menuju duduk.

Ia memusatkan pikirannya di satu titik. Jantungnya selalu berdetak lebih kencang di kondisi ini. Dengan mata terpejam, gumpalan fokusnya dengan cepat membuahkan hasil. Ketika garasi matanya terbuka, posisinya berada sepuluh langkah di depan sang kuda hitam.

Bunyi gesekan rumput dengan tanah bergemerisik ribut saat hewan yang identik dengan titel raja hutan itu berhenti nyaris kelewatan garis finish. Suasana perlahan sunyi. Pohon willow yang sangat besar, dengan dahan yang berbonggol-bonggol dan daun panjang serta tipis berdiri menaungi Hermione Granger. Jika menengok ke belakang, akan tampak pemandangan seekor kuda yang tersandung jalinan akar rambat pohon-pohon di sekitar. Setahu lelaki pirang itu, pohon di sini akarnya tidak sampai mencuat ke tanah.

Dan gadis itu tersenyum puas dalam hati.

"Aah ... kau ya?" Kegelian terpampang di balik manik safir lelaki itu. Ia menangkap aura kemenangan lengkap dengan kepuasan yang terlalu kentara pada sosok harimau yang perlahan kakinya bertransformasi menjadi kaki manusia.

Cerdas.

"Aku menang," ucap Hermione girang. Kedua tangannya terentang keatas menjemput hawa sukacita. Tumpahan cahaya bulan menyelimuti surai cokelat madunya laksana embun pagi.

Draco Malfoy menggeleng jenaka, sambil menyingkirkan beberapa akar yang tersangkut di rambut. Dalam perjalanan menghampiri gadis itu, jeritan kencang membelah udara malam memecahkan konsentrasi semunya. Hermione Granger melayang di atas kepalanya, dengan kaki jenjang yang menjuntai seperti ayunan. Whomping willow tampak senang dengan mainan barunya. Plantae itu terus menimang-nimang targetnya seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dua kali putaran. Dan wajah Hermione Granger terlihat lebih hijau dari kodok berlendir manapun.

"A-apa yang diinginkannya?!" Hermione berteriak lebih kencang, mengumpat lebih dalam, dan itu membuat cengkeraman ranting pohon pada pinggangnya semakin tak terpisahkan.

"Dia tidak ingin apa-apa. Hanya bermain," kicau Draco tenang. Melangkah cepat menuju dasar dedalu perkasa menyusahkan itu. "Auch!" Ranting di dahan terendah mendorong Draco di sisi kanan tubuh. Lelaki itu terhuyung jauh ke dalam sebuah ceruk bersama aliran darah tipis di pipinya. Pekikan lantam sang gadis yang khawatir akan keadaannya dibalas oleh, "Aku o—oke!"

"Shu ... shu ..." Draco berjingkat tanpa suara di antara belitan akar pohon raksasa itu. Ia perlu menyentuh satu simpul di kulit pohon dan beres. Lambat laun, aktivitas diluar kontrol pohon itu berangsur melembut disertai lengkingan yang mulai pudar. Sambil menyuplai oksigen banyak-banyak melalui mulut dan hitung, Hermione berupaya meredamkan tonjokan dalam jantungnya yang menjadi-jadi. Dan musik itu terdengar. Denting harpa eksklusif yang mengombang-ambing akal sehatnya. Asap itu membumbung tinggi dari kejauhan, dari satu-satunya cerobong suatu pondok beratap jerami di area barat hutan ini.

"Thanks ..."

Draco mengusap pelan cairan magenta kental di sudut bibir, tapi senyum nyatanya tetap eksis. Membuat gadis itu berpikir ia adalah bayi paling merepotkan yang pernah ada.

"M—maaf," ucapnya.

Lagi-lagi, Draco mendongak ke atas dan pancaran hangat mata birunya kembali menghipnotis Hermione Granger. "Apa? Aku tidak dengar?"

"Maaf, Draco Malfoy!" seru Hermione menampilkan barisan gigi putihnya. Layaknya simbiosis mutualisme, timbal balik antara senyuman sang gadis nyaris sukses melumpuhkan sedimen tanah tempat dimana pemuda itu berpijak.

"Suaramu tetap tertelan angin ..."

Gumaman tak jelas dari bibir tipis merah jambu milik Hermione bagaikan lagu pengantar tidur termanisnya setelah vokal indah Narcissa sepanjang masa kecil.

"Tunggu. Boleh kita ke sana?" tanya Hermione penuh harap, saat Draco melambaikan Aspen-nya di medium udara.

"_Immubulso_," rapalnya. Aba-aba agar Hermione menjatuhkan dirinya ke bawah berhenti sejenak, "Ke mana?"

"Pondok itu."

Draco mengikuti arah pandangan gadis itu, lalu tersenyum jenaka. "Baik. Tapi kau tidak ingin memboyong serta pohon ini ke sana, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja. Ini hampir terlalu larut, semua asupan makananku tadi seolah ikut tercerai-berai saat lari. Jadi perutku mulai ..."

"Berburu buah-buah di sini cukup enak." Draco menyeringai.

Menaikkan alis. "Butuh banyak untuk bisa kenyang."

"Sudah pasti lebih banyak milikku nanti."

Hermione menjatuhkan badannya dan terjerembab erat di kedua tangan Draco. Setelah sempat terhuyung ke belakang, mata keduanya menggelap dan berkilat-kilat. Akhirnya kembali terdengar derap empat pasang kaki wujud hewan yang saling balap membelah jalur menuju barat hutan.

* * *

Buah-buahan itu jatuh di luar kesadaran dari mulut sang kuda hitam satu persatu. Seakan-akan memiliki nomor urut sesuai alfabet. Strawberry setelah pinus. Atau raspberry setelah kenari.

"Sepertinya jiwamu terlalu menyatu dengan wujud itu ..." tuturnya saat kembali berubah wujud manusia, masih belum selesai terperangah.

The White Tiger mengangkat kepala dan membelalak. Sesuatu yang lembut di dalam antara taringnya terus bergerak-gerak menggelitik langit-langit mulut. Sesekali, bunyi mencicit terdengar memasuki telinga loreng hitamnya.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Kelinci bertubuh sewarna kapas itu meloncat keluar saat Hermione refleks merubah wujudnya kembali semula dan ikut terhempas mundur. Jantungnya berpacu cepat menyadari apa yang barusan ia lakukan. Melihat langkah-langkah mini hewan imut itu menjauh dari lingkup pondok, keringat dingin semakin deras membaluri telapak tangannya.

"Sungguh, aku tidak berniat—"

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Draco sambil membungkuk memunguti buah-buahnya. "Daripada membawa satu gerobak rumput segar dan mengakibatkan banyak problema di rumah," ia tertawa kecil, "itu saat aku tujuh tahun."

Meskipun gadis itu ingin ikut tertawa juga, tapi situasi dimana ia nyaris saja menggilas kelinci itu tak lepas membayangi benaknya dan menyumbat seluruh kata-kata di tenggorokan.

"Itu mengerikan," lirihnya gemetar. Tekstur kulit pohon cemara tempatnya bersandar semakin terasa jelas di balik punggung. Ia memeluk lututnya yang kaku erat.

Tidak lagi.

"Lainkali kau bisa melatihnya lagi, kok. Seperti naga karnivor berkulit ular dari Bhutan yang sekarang hanya mau makan bubur. Hasil ulah Charlie," ucap Draco mendamaikan gejolak takut dalam diri gadis itu. "Ayo, bangun. Katamu lapar," pintanya lembut.

Kriet.

"Ho ho ho, **Drake The Dark Horse**!"

Draco berputar dan melambai. "Hagrid!"

Berdiri menjulang di depan pintu, empunya pondok berselimut alunan alat musik para malaikat merentangkan tangan besarnya dengan ramah. Aura hangat memayungi Hermione ketika ia melewati Hagrid yang tingginya dua kali dari rata-rata orang biasa, dan agak tergencet di bilah pintu dengan badan lelaki tersebut yang lima kali lebih pinggangnya. Draco menyumbat tawanya ketika Hagrid kembali menutup pintu pondok dan Hermione tak kunjung melangkah, akibatnya janggut semak belukar milik Rubeus Hagrid menjuntai seakan menyatu dengan pucuk kepala gadis itu.

"Uh-huh, maaf," katanya salah tingkah, "kau yang memainkan harpa itu? Ini lebih dari indah." Hermione menggeret tumitnya menghampiri alat petik beralas triangular di sebelah sebuah kursi goyang dalam keremangan pondok. Harpa emas itu jelas lebih menarik atensi dibandingkan perabotan di sekitarnya yang terlihat agak kumal, dan kebanyakan bertengger banyak rak berisi deretan botol anggur tua mulai dari My Queen Jubilee sampai Chateau Cheval Blanc 1947. Rubeus Hagrid mungkin bukan peminum standar.

"Yaa, kau menyukainya?" tanya Hagrid menaruh tiga gelas besar whiskey sebelum menghempaskan bokongnya di kursi di sebelah Draco.

"Hmm ..." Hermione menggumam samar sementara jemarinya terlanjur bergulat di antara string dan melantukan sebuah lagu.

"Pacarmu, kid?" celetuk Hagrid memainkan alis mata pada lelaki pirang di depannya.

"_New neighbor_," kekeh Draco kembali menyesap minumannya untuk memanipulasi aksi tersedak. Hagrid menayangkan gestur menepuk dua kali pundak pemuda Malfoy dengan pandangan 'aku-tahu-pikiranmu-anak-muda'.

"Oh, _seriously. Not same as you think."_

_"It's the first time you bring a new girl here."_

"Kebetulan dia yang tertarik pada harpamu."

"Alibi." Hagrid tertawa, namun sinar matanya kembali meredup usai menarik kembali ingatannya sepuluh menit ke belakang. Dengan volume terendah berbisik, "_She's The White Tiger?_"

Menjauhkan pandangannya dari Hermione Granger, Draco kembali mengangguk sekali sebagai jawaban. Sebelum muncul pertanyaan dari Konstelasi mana Hermione berasal, pemuda perak itu segera memberi Hagrid beberapa pemahaman tentang sang gadis yang tidak mengenali asal-muasalnya. Sebuah teori kemunculan kekuatan magis yang baru diperolehnya di ulang tahun ke tujuh belas, eksistensi abu-abu ayahnya, serta segala macam fortitude spesial seukuran 'pemula'.

"Jadi, maksudmu, seharusnya ia bisa disandingkan dengan _crazy witch_ sekaliber Karkaroff?" respon Hagrid kembali mengisi whiskey gelombang keduanya. Saat itulah lagu Appasionata memasuki tahap ending yang dikemas lembut oleh permainan jemari Hermione.

Mengernyit dan melukiskan roman jijik pada wajahnya, Draco Malfoy berkata dingin, "Tentu saja tidak sama."

"Ew! Apa ini?" pekik Hermione merasakan genangan air kental di sebagian telapak kaki. Perasaan geli merambati tenggorokannya. Mengangkat wajah menunggu jawaban dari ruang makan, tiba-tiba Hagrid berdiri dan berteriak.

"_Fang, move_!"

Fang?

"Oh, anjingmu," ucap Hermione kalem. Rasanya seperti memakai sepatu rajut transparan berbahan dasar liur anjing besar Hagrid. Sensasinya benar-benar awet meskipun ia sudah terbebas dari bencana jeratan saliva dan terduduk nyaman di kursi kayu.

"Yeah, Fang yang lucu," balas Hagrid riang. Tidak tahu harus tertawa atau tidak, hanya cengiran yang ada di wajah Hermione saat ia membenamkan mulut di gelas whiskey yang masih utuh.

"Sangat lucu sampai ujung tongkatku terbungkus liurnya dan alhasil semua mantra yang kulempar saat itu berkontradiksi." Memainkan Aspen dengan lagak ternodai, Draco menaikkan dagu dan semuanya terbahak.

"Kau membuka aib Fang." Hagrid berkata seperti mengumbar lelucon.

Atmosfir asing namun sering tejadi kembali merengkuh jiwa Hermione Granger. Aroma kesendiriannya di dunia perlahan hilang. Berganti dengan semi-kalor tatkala berada pada lingkaran orang-orang yang mengakuinya.

Mungkin rasanya sebelas dua belas seperti si Hannah Abott yang setiap hari diantar jemput oleh orang tuanya. Bukan dalam arti kekanakan maksudnya, tapi, semua di lini masa ini tahu.

"Ah, Rubeus Hagrid."

"Hermione Granger," jawabnya segan. Hazelnya menyapu sekeliling sebelum Hagrid setengah mematung mencermati ujung Alder yang menyembul di balik jubah hangatnya.

"Alder, sedarah dengan Elder?"

Draco mengedikkan kepala sambil menggigit berry-nya. "Mungkin kakak pertama. A lebih dulu ketimbang E. Dan seingatku memang tingkat Alder lebih tinggi."

"Hmm—yah," gumam Hermione kikuk, "mungkin aku harus belajar banyak tentang tongkatku ... sendiri?"

Hagrid mengamati tongkat berinti nadi Naga itu dari kepala sampai kaki, atau sebaliknya dengan cermat. "Kau jago soal non-verbal, ya?"

"Nah," sambar Draco meyakini. Hermione asal mengangguk skeptis, kemudian kembali menyelipkan tongkatnya di balik jubah.

Obrolan selanjutnya ternyata menyangkut kematian Hiccup yang malang dan soal sesuatu yang tega menghabisi nyawanya. Namun semakin lama durasi percakapan itu berlangsung, rasa limbung mendera Hermione hingga sakit kepala sebelah. Pikirannya mencebik bahwa ia seperti boneka bertali di kotak panggung drama.

_Seperti boneka bertali di kotak panggung drama._

Jika ia bisa memutilasi tubuhnya menjadi dua bagian sekarang juga, ia harus membuang sisi kanan atau kirinya yang rutin membangkang koordinasi saraf pusat.

Pupilnya membesar. Kembali ke dua hari silam dimana sesuatu dalam kepalanya bersuara sejelas percikan air terjun.

Apa yang ada dalam dirinya?

Atau apakah ini bukan tubuh aslinya?

_Unsuccessful._

Sial! Hermione kembali mencoba memanggilnya.

_Gagal._

Apa suara itu mulai menjiplak mentah-mentah pepatah yang berbunyi:

Jika kau tidak ingin menemukannya, maka ia ada. Jika kau ingin menemukannya, maka ia tidak ada.

_Eat that shi*s?_

Kemudian, tentang pergeseran rasi bintang. Hermione agak semangat untuk bergabung ke dalamnya. Tapi itu membawa mereka terlalu hanyut dalam debat kusir alot berdasarkan kedalaman ilmu bintang masing-masing. Kendati Hermione hanya kebagian jatah berdialog mengiyakan atau tidak menyetujui suatu pendapat, ia akan selalu mendorong yang akurat dan tak segan menyanggah yang salah. Berdasarkan lebih dari berkilo-kilo buku perpustakaan sekolah tentang astronomi yang ia telan bulat-bulat. Sampai gadis itu melepas fokus pandang sejenak ke arah jarum pendek yang menunjuk ruang di antara angka sepuluh dan sebelas. Jendela lebih menggelap dari sebelumnya, semua bayangan di luar pondok sirna tertelan kegelapan. Semua itu kembali menemukan hipotesis final yang sebenarnya tak jauh beda dengan hasil Konferensi Meja Weasleys tadi.

Tak akan ada asap bila tak ada api.

Penyusup itu beraliansi dengan kubu Anak Merlin. Kembali disebut nama Igor Karkaroff sebagai kaki tangan sang dalang.

Tidak banyak yang dibicarakan lagi saat Hermione mengutarakan keinginannya untuk segera pulang. Draco menahannya untuk tinggal lebih lama lagi sebelum akhirnya mengabulkan permintaan gadis itu. Ketiganya menempuh perjalanan balik menuju The Burrow dengan belasan botol wine cowslip koleksi Hagrid yang paling top di dalam tas selempang dengan mantra perluasan. Hermione sempat nyaris pingsan ketika waktu perubahan wujud, Hagrid menghilang tanpa jejak.

Dan, siapa sangka. Animagi manusia jelmaan Cyclops itu hanyalah kumbang tanduk berwarna hitam mengkilat.

Hadiah tak terduga terjadi di tengah trip dalam hutan. Tatkala seekor centaurus remaja muncul mengguyur wujud hewan Draco dengan bogem mentah dan disambut pandangan heran milik Hagrid dan Hermione.

Jedediah. Saudara tertua Hiccup, sekaligus pemilik dari Zedd si kelinci hoki yang nyaris menjadi camilan malam Hermione. Insiden kelinci tentu masih di luar daftar motif penyerangan. Sepele.

"Jeddie, ada apa?!" Draco menangkis pukulan terakhir Jedediah dalam wujud manusianya. Centaurus itu tak menjawab namun terus memburu napasnya untuk satu tendangan lagi. Seperti memukul tembok, semua hantaman bertubi-tubi itu selalu dipecah Draco dengan sempurna.

Keheingan tercipta saat Hermione melompat tinggi ke arena tarung Draco-Jedediah dan menyebabkan Centaurus itu mundur sejauh mungkin.

"**King**," hormatnya agak acuh. Hermione menggeram kecil.

* * *

**"Apa tujuanmu?"**

* * *

_"Mencari pembunuh Hiccup."_

* * *

**"Draco Malfoy bukan pembunuhnya."**

* * *

_"Maaf, tapi sesuatu mendorongku kepadanya."_

* * *

Sesuatu.

Selalu sesuatu.

Bisakah sesuatu sialan itu diumpamakan sebagai x dan tinggal dicari dengan persamaan matematika?

Jedediah keburu menghilang di antara bayangan pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Meninggalkan pegal-pegal kronis di sekujur tubuh Draco Malfoy.

"Dia menyerang tiba-tiba. Mana sempat melakukan pemanasan."

Sepeninggal sang Centaurus, Rubeus Hagrid berani bertaruh bahwa binar mata Jedediah berkilat merah—tidak seperti biasanya, hijau acar dan periang.

Lain hal dengan sang Raja, Hermione Granger berani bersumpah ucapan terakhir Jedediah merupakan suara palsu.

**Suara** yang sama.

.

**000**

.

Kedatangan berbotol-botol whiskey Hagrid di The Burrow jelas menelan habis suasana tentram seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku mulai capeek~" kata Fleur sempoyongan menyeberangi ruang tengah; napasnya mulai tersengal-sengal dan kedua pipinya yang pucat sudah memerah. "Ayo duduk dan dengarkan Oliver bekisah tentang celana dalamnya ..."

Oliver? Hermione terkekeh. Cowok itu tidak ada di sini. Tapi Fleur yang dalam kondisi di atas awan itu memeluk punggung sofa dan menciuminya.

"Arthur, caramu mengendusku masih sama seperti dulu." Selembar celemek masak bersalto di udara dan mendarat di kepala Ronald.

"Ephyra? Kau taruh apa di atas kepalaku?" Pemuda bungsu Weasley itu terus maju sambil meraba-raba sekitar. Gadis McMissile tersebut terlihat menghindari Ron sambil terkikik-kikik. Ternyata permainan Kucing dan Tikus. Sedari tadi, Ron selalu membiarkan dirinya mudah ditangkap, supaya dia bisa ganti menangkap Ephyra—dan dia selalu berhasil, kendati kedua matanya ditutup rapat dengan kain.

Siapa bilang cinta itu buta? Cinta bisa mudah melihat menembus lima lapis syal yang diikatkan rapat-rapat menutupi mata.

Hal tersebut jugalah yang membuat Charlie, Luna dan Nymphadora menjadi pemain figuran karena tak kunjung kedapatan job.

"Ho!" Draco Malfoy berulang kali melayangkan tinjunya pada tumpukan pakaian kotor di ruangan sebelah dapur. Matanya yang memerah dan berair bisa saja mengindikasikan bahwa ia sedang mabuk berat. Tapi kuda-kuda berkelahinya begitu serius, jadi, agak sulit membedakan orang berkelahi dengan orang mabuk.

Tanyakan saja pada Percy Weasley yang berguling-guling santai di tumpukan sebelahnya. Dan tarian balet Bill di tengah-tengah konser rock-nya.

Atau keganjilan adanya dua wanita kembar dari negeri antah berantah dengan dandanan pink merona yang ekstrem.

Hermione Granger juga meminum sebanyak empat gelas dan beranak jadi tujuh karena Draco dan Hagrid terus menawarinya.

Kebal. Salah satu dari kelebihan barunya yang menguntungkan. Hanya sensasi kekenyangan dan puas yang ia dapatkan. Akal sehat masih terantai aman di otak encernya.

Setengah dua belas malam. Mustahil untuk memohon salah satu dari mereka agar mengajarinya sejumput mantra tinggi teleportasi. Mengendap-endap sambil menjinjing tas menuju balkon di sayap barat The Burrow, hazel Hermione terlalu jeli memonitor lokomosi lusinan set mata yang tenggelam dalam dunia masing-masing sampai kepalanya terbentur gorden merah muda penuh rimpel pembatas pintu.

"Hermione?"

Kret.

"YAY?!" Gadis itu melompat terkejut, nyaris jatuh dalam pelukan anak ketiga pasangan Arthur dan Molly Weasley.

"Mau pulang?"

"Ee, ya. Sudah terlalu larut," jawabnya usai menata napas. Berkata jujur pada orang mabuk bukanlah masalah besar.

"Oow," respon Percy dengan mata sayu, "memangnya kau sudah lulus tes Apparate?"

"Tes mantra teleport?" Hermione mengernyit. "Bahkan aku tidak tahu dimana tempat ujiannya. Kali ini aku mungkin bisa mengandalkan sebuah lubang ajaib," kata Hermione agak menyombong seolah Percy adalah bocah ingusan yang bakal iri akan kemampuannya.

Air muka lelaki keriwil itu berubah keras sepermili sekon. Binar mata almond-nya yang tidak sebanjir yang lain tampak mengering. Tapi ia kembali menatap Hermione kalem. "Terserahmu mau menggunakan apa, cantik. Matamu bening sekali—seperti kelopak bunga primrose~"

Menghembuskan napas lega ketika Percy mulai berjalan tak tentu arah dengan bantuan dinding, Hermione kembali mengusung rencana utama untuk menemukan sebuah tembok kosong.

Di tengah riuh-redam 'pesta', Percy Weasley kembali berdiri tegak seraya mengintip ke luar balkon dari balik punggungnya.

Seekor kucing angora mengeong penasaran saat lubang hitam yang terbentuk atas kuasa Hermione merekah. Melekat seperti poster hologram di tembok yang ditumbuhi rambatan sulur.

"Pussy, chap, chap," cericip Hermione teringat akan Crookshanks. Ia berlutut menyisir bulu-bulu lembut si kucing dengan jemarinya tanpa merasa curiga. "I just wanna go home, bye ..." pamitnya sebelum lautan cahaya galaksi melumat tubuhnya tak bersisa.

Gadis itu melewatkan serpihan fakta bahwa bulu kucing hutan tidak ada yang se-terawat ini ...

—dan sepasang mata yang mengawasi dari ruang tengah.

ZLAP!

Di tempat kucing tadi berdiri, menjuntai sejumput jubah hitam pekat yang mencium lantai. Sosok tersebut membenarkan letak topi kerucutnya setelah bersin melandanya barusan.

xxx

Hermione tersentak kaget. Benar-benar hari kaget nasional. Ia baru saja mencoba meyakinkan diri apakah ginjal dan ususnya masih ada akibat efek angin puyuh dahsyat yang menemaninya sepanjang lorong perpindahan. Tapi bunyi deru mesin mobil dimatikan tambah membuat koordinasi kaki serta tangannya serabutan. Tangan kiri menyambar baju lengan panjang bekas tadi pagi dan memakainya, kedua kaki menyusup cepat ke dalam lipatan sandal tidur abu-abu berbentuk bugs bunny. Pintu terbuka. Dengung keluhan letih sosok tersebut semakin menguar jernih di telinga.

"Seharusnya tidak bakal selarut ini—Hermione? Belum tidur?" Blaise Zabini menutup pintu dan kembali menatap. Si gadis meluapkan gestur menguap yang dibuat-buat.

"Akhem—food," alibi Hermione dengan sorot mata yang tak fokus. Siapa yang tidak kenyang oleh belasan keik, pie, buah-buah hutan, serta tujuh gelas wine?

Sungguh gila.

"Oh, kalau begitu cepatlah kembali tidur," kicau Blaise sembari meregangkan otot-ototnya selepas beraktivitas seharian penuh. Tas selempangnya ia letakkan sembarang di atas meja.

Ufh.

Hermione mengangguk kaku sebelum memutar tumitnya menaiki tangga. Berbalik untuk sekedar basa basi—

"Apa yang membuatmu selarut ini?"

Berhenti memijati pelipis, lelaki itu menoleh dan menghela napas. "Membedah cacing tanah dan kodok satu malam sekaligus bukan salah satu hal yang paling diinginkan. Tapi Katniss pekerja yang baik."

Iris Hermione berkilat terang menyadari lima kata terakhir Blaise. "Kalian pacaran, yaa?"

"Kau—" Laki-laki itu memicing pura-pura marah. "Aku dan dia tim tersukses dalam praktek ini."

"Tim atau sejoli?" kikik Hermione tak menyerah. "Jangan melenceng dari rumusan masalah ya. Nantinya kau dan Katniss malah saling bedah hati ..."

Sebelum bantal bulat sofa ruang tamu melayang ke arah tangga, sepasang kaki jenjang sudah terbirit-birit diakhiri dengan dentuman pintu tertutup.

"Kau yang membuatku terus menerus sakit kepala dan terlihat berusaha keras melukai Draco Malfoy. Tunjukkan dirimu—atau suaramu."

Hermione Granger memejamkan mata dalam hangat selimut. Dan belati emas itu merupakan pemandangan terakhirnya sebelum jiwanya menyelam ke ranah mimpi.

xxx

"Want to go where, Fleur?" Gadis bermarga Chang mengedarkan tatapan bertanyanya. Tidak pernah, Fleur Delacour rela meninggalkan pelajaran Seni Tubuh. Urgensi buang air sekalipun.

Merapihkan keliman ujung rok biru muda seragam Beauxbatons-nya terburu-buru, dara manis bertitel Dewi Persephone itu melepas senyum manis yang mampu melumpuhkan lutut semua pria di muka bumi lengkap dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah, "Terlalu sering menahan pipis sepertinya kurang baik."

"Kantung matamu," teliti Cho curiga.

"Overdrinked."

Kaki jenjang beralas high-heels kuning pisang mencolok bergemeletuk membentuk irama dingin di sepanjang lorong kaca. Ia menggumamkan sebuah mantra, di persimpangan antar kamar mandi perempuan dan perpustakaan. Perlahan, bayang-bayang semu tongkat kayu silindris di genggaman tangan kirinya mulai tampak nyata.

Kepalanya bergerak seperti pendulum, memindai keberadaan warga Beauxbatons lain yang kemungkinan berada di lingkarannya. Kosong. Ketika cahaya seterang ledakan serbuk bintang supernova melesak keluar dari arah toilet, gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya.

"Uhuk, uhuk."

Usai menutup pintu utama toilet dengan mantra pengunci, Fleur berbalik untuk mencuci muka sebelum menghadap tamunya.

"Saluran apparate sekolah ini sungguh menyiksa—uhuk, paru-paruku." Wanita paruh baya itu menumpu tangannya pada tepi wastafel. Ia berkostum jubah hijau zamrud dengan dalaman motif kotak-kotak ala Skotlandia, dengan rambut yang digulung ke atas. Keanggunan dan kharisma terpancar dari wajahnya saat gelombang batuk yang mendera berhenti setelah ia menarik napas panjang.

"Uhh' santai, Minerva."

"Tidak ada kata santai kalau dunia kita benar-benar menyentuh lafal aman."

"Kau mangkir?"

"Mangkir?"

"Stop bersandiwara."

"Ya Tuhan Fleur Delacour Malfoy ini lebih penting."

"Kh—"

"Ya aku mangkir." Wanita tersebut mengibaskan rahangnya ke arah cermin. Sama sekali tidak menyesali diam-diam meninggalkan komputer setipis kertas yang dijejali miliaran persen angka lengkap dengan latte kering di samping keyboard.

"Ada apa?"

"Dia bukan Raja biasa."

Fleur berhenti bermain dengan rambut indahnya. "Granger?"

Mengangguk. "Hn. Dia menggunakan lubang tersebut. Aku. Bersumpah. Ia. Memiliki. Itu. Blackhole merupakan satu ciri khas kekaisaran—kuprediksi Cassiopeia, bintang dari segala bintang, dan jejak biru magis yang ditinggalkannya."

"Tunggu, blackhole? Raja sebelumnya memiliki itu. Tapi memori kita dihapus—bisakah kau meminta Trelawney untuk menarik kembali semuanya tanpa revisi?"

"Mustahil. Tidak ada yang bisa melawan otoritas Raja sebelumnya. Mungkin ada maksud dibalik aksi nekat Our Majesty memodifikasi memori kita sebagai sebangsa sedarahnya."

"Kau sebut... Hermione Granger dari Cassiopeia~ sebagai kuncinya?" lantun Fleur dalam harmonisasi suara bak tengah mendongeng.

Minerva McGonagall berjalan maju mundur sebelum berkata, "Mungkin."

"Tapi ... ia tampak tidak tahu apa-apa," ungkap gadis pirang itu menggantung.

"Aku tidak bisa berpendapat apa hal itu terkait dengan penyusup yang menggunakan Hiccup untuk masuk teritori, kekacauan satelit di Wall Street, berubahnya susunan tapak bintang di langit utara, dan yang terpenting; Departemen Pengawasan Transportasi menemukan titik paspor sihir Peter Pettigrew meloncat dari satu benua ke benua lainnya. Aku tidak tahu disumpal di mana janggut Karkaroff itu selama mereka berpergian."

"Kau bawa database titik koordinat lompatannya?"

"Nymph tengah dalam perjalanan ke Depatemen untuk bertemu Kingsley, membahas semua ini," jelasnya.

Heran adalah kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan ekspresi gadis Malfoy ini. Otaknya mencoba merangkai kepingan keganjilan tersebut satu per satu. Tapi kerutan di dahinya malah semakin banyak.

Cassiopeia ...

"Apa kau yakin Granger sepenuhnya lahir di bawah naungan Cassiopeia?" cetus Fleur dengan sinar menohok yang merajai manik birunya. "Kalau memang ada hubungan dengan mereka."

Bibir tipis wanita yang menempel pada jabatan banker WS New York City sebagai pekerjaan nyatanya tetap terkatup rapat.

Yang jelas Raja Terdahulu tidak ingin 'warga'nya terbelah dalam kegelisahan.

Dan menghapus ingatan adalah solusi yang tidak salah, namun tidak benar juga.

Selidiki anak itu.

Tidak benar, selidiki sang Raja.

"Jangan bilang kau akan ber-Apparate dengan ..." Fleur memandangnya geli sebelum bunyi plop berkumandang.

Fleur kembali mematahkan pertahanan pintu toilet tepat saat seseorang memutar kenopnya.

"Hatchyi! F-Fleur? Apa kau m-membawa kucing?"

xxx

Kriing. Gebrakan pintu-pintu kelas di sepanjang selasar mendecit sengau sebelum memuntahkan para murid yang bergurat wajah menghijau seperti kodok.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa sudah membayarnya ..."

Gadis itu mematung lama di depan papan pengumuman. Namanya terpancang di urutan nomor enam daftar siswa yang telah melunasi biaya praktek alkimia setelah Astoria Greengrass. Pat memang meninggalkan uang di vas bunga lili ruang tamu. Tapi itu hanya daily-ongkos.

Visual hazel itu menjauh dari fokus huruf-huruf yang mencipta banyak nama. Hingga kaca penutup papan memantulkan fitur rambut cokelat sepunggungnya yang diikat satu.

Dan dia ...

...mau apa...

Hermione membelalak tatkala secercah sinar amethyst memerangkapnya dari balik punggung. Rentangan tangan kurus tanpa aba melingkari tubuhnya. Rambut hitam panjang sosok itu menggelayut rendah di bahu, lengkap dengan aroma citronelle manis khas kaum ningrat.

...apa...

Tidak ada yang berbicara.

Hermione menatap ke belakang. Menjelajah pusat dari semua ini melalui jendela matanya. Tak ada sesuatu di sana.

Bayang-bayang senyum aristokrat itu melukiskan udara kosong.

Fakta Lady Astoria Greengrass memeluknya sekencang ini mungkin terjadi tanpa alasan.

Atau sejenis bencana alam.

"Untuk semuanya..." Astoria mengendurkan keratannya.

Bajingan sampah, gumam Hermione.

Ia benar-benar menyesal. Di saat daging domba berisi serigala tersedia cuma-cuma di depan mata, kapak yang baru terasah batu apung tidak dibawanya.

Aa, ha..haha..

Skema pembantaian yang terlalu muluk.

Bibir Hermione mengulas senyum getir. Permata hazel lantas berkilat saat bergerak ke sudut mata. Mengunci kembali tatapannya pada papan pengumuman.

"Aku ingin kau tarik kembali uangmu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, mencicil sekalipun."

"Apa maksudmu, Hermione?" nadanya terdengar sangat rendah seolah terancam. "Aku tidak memerlukan apa-apa."

Alis Hermione terangkat tinggi. "Tidak dengan memerlukan. Melompat ke 'membutuhkan'?" sarkasnya dingin tanpa melirik.

Astoria membimbing gadis itu berjalan menjauhi kerumunan manusia yang mulai menyemuti papan pengumuman. Lengannya yang menggantung di pundak mantan sahabatnya kemudian ditepis blak-blakan oleh Hermione Granger. Permata cokelat itu menusuk tajam saat berusaha mencipta jarak di antara mereka.

"... Hanya ingin kembali merajut benang kita yang putus," ujar gadis berambut sepekat jelaga itu anggun. Mengabaikan aura tidak suka yang terpatri di wajah lawan bicaranya.

Beberapa langkah kemudian, "Apa yang mau kau ambil dariku lagi? Stok kesenanganku-" tangannya menggelepar di udara, "nol."

"Ke—"

"Jika berminat mengangkat semua beban di pundakku, silahkan. Bukan memperburuk, garisbawahi itu." Hermione mengambil ancang-ancang berbelok ke koridor timur. Apapun yang diinginkan gadis emas Greengrass itu, dirinya takkan pernah ceroboh meredam alarm bawah sadarnya untuk hal yang tabu diucap remeh ini.

"Wah, pribadi yang _up to date_," komentar Astoria dengan senyum yang mencapai mata. Menyadari perubahan kilat pribadi profil 'calon' sahabatnya. Memantik gadis berkuncir ikat satu di sampingnya mendelik geram.

** Dia jelas tidak punya banyak teman**

Jadi,

Kekuatannya itu teman,

atau Pelengkap?

"Tidak hanya kau yang berhak untuk hidup damai."

"Postulat hukum HAM?"

"Pergi jahit mulutmu."

"Wow—wow, tenang." Astoria menambah kecepatan langkahnya dalam mengejar Hermione. "Jadi, permintaan—" ia menelan ludah, "maafku diterima?"

Gadis itu berhenti dan nyaris tersandung. "Maaf?" ejeknya mencemooh. Tertawa tanpa suara. "Maaf? Hahaha haha."

"Jangan buat aku mengulanginya—"

"Memang kau minta maaf?" ulang Hermione dengan kilat menahan tawa yang melintas di ekor matanya. Kemudian sengaja berbalik agar lebih cepat menangkap jawabannya.

Simpul erat di kedua tangan Astoria semakin kaku. Matanya bergerak liar melengkapi bulir-bulir peluh yang bermain di paras ala bangsawan etis era Victoria. ";46 &2%3& 6#' 4"

Merasa sia-sia memperlambat jalannya sekedar menunggu lontaran jawaban, Hermione mulai melenggang normal dengan ringan. Dieratkannya empat jilid buku setebal meja kayu yang dikepit di lengan saat seruan itu meletus di ujung telinganya.

**"Ya...Aku minta maaf, Hermione Granger!"  
**  
Sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup melebihi apapun.

Seluruh literaturnya seakan hilang keluar ditelan kata itu.

Astoria Corona Greengrass membuka mulut, garis di antara matanya terlihat panjang dan dalam, ketika Hermione Patricia Granger merespon dengan cukup,

"Wah, pribadi yang _up to date."  
_  
Sang hazel bergulir ke atas dan dalam sekejap, satu dari lima anggota Vivax itu mendapati beberapa helai rambutnya mencuat ke atas persis efek yang mendera bila tangan manusia bersentuhan dengan bola beraliran listrik di pameran-pameran. Astoria membelai dadanya halus untuk meredam getaran kecil di setiap tulangnya saat punggung gadis itu lenyap di tikungan.

Serta merta rambutnya kembali turun.

Yah.

Ia tidak bisa tidak bermain aman.

000  
_  
"Kesa gatame!"_

Sepasang siswa sabuk cokelat melakukan kuncian pinggang dengan latar sorak sorai membahana anggota lain. Lima hitungan diluncurkan. Lelaki berambut perak di depan mereka tak lelah menggenjot semangat demi hasil yang sempurna. Celana panjang longgar setinggi lima senti di atas mata kakinya berkibar bebas diikuti ayunan obi merah-putih yang menunjukkan tingkat Dan-nya.

Sementara lelaki yang satunya lagi terlihat menjaga jarak dengannya. Ia lebih memilih mengatur barisan anak-anak sabuk putih di sudut. Meskipun seharusnya kekasih si molek Daphne Greengrass itu satu area dengan teman pirang sabuk hitamnya di sana. Kemarahan di balik pusaran yang menghiasi mata emeraldnya membuat beberapa pasang siswa tingkat tiga dari Hogwarts JHS setempat menggigil konyol.

"Hmm ..." Jake Flynn terus berkedip dan menggumam terlalu keras dari barisan paling belakang. Laki-laki bersurai hitam dengan alis tebal itu duduk menghadap arah yang berlawanan. Kepalanya menengadah pada tv LED bracket yang digantung di setiap sudut dojo sekolah sambil menggaruki pipinya lekat-lekat.

Draco Malfoy memutar otak agar anak itu fokus pada latihan. Berkali-kali berdehem sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Malah banyak anak perempuan berprasangka lain sambil terkikik centil. Bukannya—

"Jake Flynn," decak Draco habis sabar. Rahang anak itu tetap terbuka setengah seakan sedang menanti sesuatu yang spektakuler dalam siaran sekolah.

"Ya Tuhan Greg jangan mencoba menggodaku dengan suara sok seksimu itu. Suaramu hanya serak-serak bangau. Tunggu ini, sebentar lagi, Astoria Greengrass yang bombastis ..."

Semuanya sibuk mengulum tawa di mulut masing-masing sementara bocah berkulit hitam yang disebut sebagai Greg meringis tertahan di belakang punggung Jake.

Draco menampilkan ekspresi mengantuk yang membosankan. "Ya, ya, setelah ini ada iklan pemandu sorak—"

"Lihat, lihat, Greg! Itu dada penuh India si kembar Parcel! Ah—oh ya maksudku Patil," koreksinya usai melongok teks nama di bawah video. "YEAAAHH itu Lady Greengrass!"

"Wah, apakah bokong Draco Malfoy sudah terlewat?"

Anak-anak perempuan tidak tahan lagi. Seragam putih yang mereka kenakan nyaris habis akibat saling remas menyadari betapa begonya Jake Flynn itu.

"Aah, Draco Malfoy ya. Tunggu saja. Apa?! Payah nih, salurannya terlalu banyak perang semut," kutuk Jake sebal. Antena luar Hogwarts memang benar-benar perlu diganti.  
"Nah," serunya ketika layarnya kembali jernih, "olaa, la, shit! Kembali perang semut. Huh, biar kujelaskan saja ya bentuk bokong...siapa tadi? Draco Malfoy? Draco Malfoy itu...

...itu..."

Jake menolehkan kepalanya sigap ke depan. Ia membetulkan posisi duduk bersila yang benar sebelum berkeringat dingin. "...ada di dojo sekolah," cengirnya selebar kuda.

"Oh my God, Greg. Kuharap ia tidak mendengarnya sejak tadi," bisik Jake di ujung bibirnya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh. Apalagi melirik.

Draco melipat tangannya sejajar dada, memicing tipis dan bocah keriting itu tahu gunung albino sedang memasuki siaga dua. Tanpa banyak alasan, Jake segera maju ke depan untuk melakukan push up lima puluh angka.

Menatap ke arah tv bracket yang berkedap-kedip menyiarkan iklan—lalu sedetik kemudian perang semut, begitu seterusnya— insting pemuda Malfoy itu menuntunnya menghadap ke atas lampu _downlite._

Dari sekitar dua puluh dua lampu yang menjorok ke dalam atap tersebut, tak ada satupun yang tak berkelip; mati-lalu-menyala-mati-lalu-menyala—membuat seluruh kegiatan terhenti sejenak. Tanpa sadar saling merapatkan diri dengan yang lain.

"Sepertinya memang voltase listrik sekolah perlu ditambah," celetuk Jake Flynn enteng masih dalam hukumannya, "25 ... 29 ..."

"26, 27, 28, Jake," sembur Draco tak tertipu. Keduanya mencibir berbarengan sesudah itu. Kembali lelaki pirang itu menatap ke atas.

"Apa aku perlu mengingatkan lagi pernyataan **'yang tidak berkepentingan dilarang masuk'**?"

Suara Theodore Nott bergema panjang di ruangan berdinding kaca ini. Tampak ia berbicara tepat setelah targetnya melintas di balik punggung. Lampu-lampu mulai berhenti mengedip saat sosok itu merambat pelan di lantai matras bertinta biru. Lengannya menggantung bebas di dua sisi. Agak terlalu kurus. Tidak ada yang tidak menatapnya. Tak terkecuali Jake Flynn yang mencuri-curi pandang lewat kolong kakinya di hitungan ke tiga puluh lima.

Hermione Granger melangkahkan tungkainya semakin cepat untuk menghindari tatapan meresahkan yang menusuk pelupuk mata dari orang-orang yang duduk bersila di bawah. Setiap satu downlite yang dilewatinya selalu meredup.

_...tujuh_

...delapan

...sembilan

Ah. Secara teoritis mereka memang sama sekali tidak menggambarkan kesan dingin seperti menghina. Tapi, pandangan...—lihatlah, gadis kecil brunette itu terlihat membenamkan diri di ketiak kawannya.

Ia tidak menakutkan, kan?

Ia juga tidak rendah.

**_ ...segalanya tampak selalu salah..._**

Hanya tersisa satu buah lampu yang menyala saat gadis itu masuk dalam lingkaran si pemuda pirang platina. Tepat di atasnya.

"...hosh. Apa yang kau lakukan pada lampunya?" celetuk Jake pertama kali.

"A-apa inovasi ter-erbaru saklar _w-wireless_ sudah ada d-dalam g-genggamanmu, Miss?" Anak laki-laki berkacamata kotak dengan banyak sekali bintik di batang hidung mengacungkan tangannya lemah. Hermione tampak terkejut. Ia terlalu gamang hanya untuk berjalan dari ujung pintu yang belum-belum Theodore Nott sudah melabraknya manis di muka dan melewatkan hal yang ditanyakan si pejudo cilik.

Gadis itu berbalik. Meneliti lampu yang dimaksud lalu terbata, "A-aku tidak melakukan apapun," sangkal Hermione dan tanpa instruksinya lampu-lampu kembali bercahaya.

"Alibi... alibi umum~"

Fokus berganti pada Theo yang bersenandung sumbang, segera menata kembali barisannya untuk melupakan kejadian sulap barusan. Pada dasarnya, lelaki itu juga turut merasakan hal ganjil di setiap gerakan Hermione Granger. Namun semua rasa penasaran itu seolah menguap. Terganti oleh kekecewaan mendalam akibat penurunan psikologis kekasihnya yang semakin hari tampak makin amburadul.

Bedebah.

"Holly, ambil alih sebentar. Aku akan kembali," titah Draco menjelang berdiri dan berkontak mata sejenak dengan Hermione sebelum menepi ke kursi panjang yang melekat pada dinding.

Hermione limbung sedikit, perasaan aneh yang menjilati dirinya membuat telinganya meliuk refleks. Mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan sebotol air mineral dari ruas depan tas, gadis itu diam-diam melirik lagi lampu-lampu downlite-nya. Ia merasa tidak melakukan apapun. Aah.

"Tenang saja," hibur Draco, lawan bicaranya mendongak, "Kekuatan Raja tidak diragukan lagi."

Hermione memandangnya gelisah. "Tapi aku tak berniat—"

"Ssshh." Dua jari Draco yang menyilang mengisyaratkan untuk diam. Hermione menutup bibirnya serapat kerang sambil memandang ke sekeliling.

"Biasanya sih ada masalah," tukas Draco kalem. Tangannya menyambar handuk kecil di gantungan lalu menyeka peluh di leher dan sekeliling wajah.

Bibirnya mengerucut, "Tidak ada masalah, kok."

"Banyak Wrackspurt di sekitar kepalamu."

"Wrackspurt?" Dengan panik Hermione mengguncangkan kepalanya. Kuncir kudanya melecut udara ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Draco terkekeh hingga kelopak matanya menyipit, membuat Hermione bergidik heran. Selalu saja ada yang tidak ia pahami tentang lelaki itu.

"Kau bisa tanya pada Lun," ucapnya. Hermione melengos sebal. Tak heran jika Luna selalu memandang semua permasalahan dari aspek biologi zaman purba dan segala macam fantasinya.

"Oh ya, ini surat darinya," kata Hermione sesuai tujuan utamanya bertandang ke dojo sekolah. "Dari Konsultasi Trigonometri. Dia menghitung ordinat rasi yang hilang—ternyata Triangulus Australe, Segitiga Selatan yang tergusur oleh Serpens, rasi ular yang seharusnya tidak ada di lingkarannya."

Draco bergumam. "Segitiga Selatan merupakan rasi dari Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, dan Sirius Black—nanti kau akan mengenal mereka. Lalu Ular? Harus ke Departemen untuk melihat daftarnya," ia menghela napas lelah, "dan itu bukan perkara mudah. Ah, kau bisa membantuku menerka sesuatu?"

Hermione masih Pemula. Dan fakta buruknya ternyata dia adalah Raja. Pemula mana yang tahu-tahu mencaplok takhta yang-entah-dari-Kerajaan-mana. Suatu panutan penting—seharusnya—yang pada kebenarannya sangat berkebalikan.

Bisa bantu apa?

Melepaskan ikatan sihirnya yang tergolong dalam takaran liar? Dan membiarkan suara itu...

...tidak

"Biasanya akan ada fenomena planet akibat mutasi bintang-bintang itu—"

"Tahunan?" Draco memotong.

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku belum melihat keganjilan masing-masing orbit planet mana yang bermasalah. Tapi kelihatannya bukan tahunan. Karena, lihatlah," jarinya menunjuk rasi Orion di kertas Luna, "perpindahan kali ini sangatlah jauh. Nanti aku bisa membantu menganalisa jika semua datanya sudah cukup."

"Master Antariksa," tepuk tangan Draco mengangkasa. "Kami tentu harus banyak belajar darimu, Hermione."

Hermione merendah, "Kebanyakan kuperoleh dari ceramah dan catatan Pat—maksudku ibuku, ia sempat mencicipi bangku pekerjaan di NASA."

Agak terkejut, Draco menjeda pembicaraan dengan menenggak larutan elektrolit dalam botol kemasan yang digenggamnya. Hermione menunggu sambil menguraikan pandangannya ke seantero dojo—pengecualian untuk area Theodore Nott. Pasangan anak-anak yang saling bergulat lihai memancing kakinya untuk ikut bergerak menendang udara. Hermione berhenti memandangi mereka saat anak perempuan di belakang Jake Flynn menggigil ketakutan, seolah tumbuh sepasang tanduk di ubun-ubun gadis itu.

Hermione berusaha melupakan soal anak tadi, meskipun dalam hati ia masih mempertanyakan tentang penampilannya. Apakah jeans semata kaki dengan banyak robekan di lutut ini terlihat begitu mengerikan seperti anak jalanan?

"Ini yang membuatmu sukses terhadap serangan Jedediah tanpa bonus luka-luka?" puji Hermione implisit, tapi semburat merah samar merayapi wajah tegas Draco yang mengangguk di balik botolnya.

Draco mengusap mulutnya lalu berujar, "Itu hanya pelajaran dasar," tuturnya, "masalah ibumu. Dia masih..."

"Sudah pensiun," tukas Hermione muram, "NASA menariknya di umur lima belas—dengan kakekku sebagai pelancarnya. Dua belas tahun silam ia berhenti, terlalu rumit dan memusingkan, katanya," kisah gadis itu sebelum menghela napas panjang.

Draco menelan kembali kata-katanya yang nyaris mengudara. Pertanyaan soal ayah Hermione Granger yang tampak terkubur rapat-rapat secara kerang melindungi mutiaranya. Tak mau gadis itu kembali termenung durja tentang ayahnya, Draco meneruskan membaca carikan kertas Luna.

Iris biru keturunan dinasti Malfoy tersebut menelusur tulisan tangan Luna yang mepet dan tinggi-tinggi persis rumput. Angka-angka berderet selanjutnya membawa maksud yang lain. Beberapa fakta segar yang tertoreh; sinar Kuda Bertanduk meredup disenggol Virgo—er, menyangkut keperawanan Fleur?—, menghilangnya Crux dari peredaran—berhubungan dengan Salib Selatan—, Lynx yang memang redup tertulis semakin redup dan menyenggol pangkal Camelopardalis—dari dulu Severus Snape tidak pernah sekalipun _terang_, kegelapan semu menyelimuti duda satu anak itu. Yang ternyata sang anak dinyatakan hilang tanpa sebab dari pangkuannya, bahkan sampai saat ini ia masih meratapinya—dan terakhir rasi Cassiopeia yang intensitasnya meninggi meski belum mencapai puncak. Dari letaknya di antara 90° Lintang Utara dan 20° Lintang Selatan, rasi Ratu Ethiopia itu menggeser sedikit rasinya sendiri, Draco. Ia mengintip Hermione sekilas dari balik kertas untuk hal itu.

Gadis itu semakin tidak mengerti lagi. Ketika Draco berhenti melipat suratnya dan manggut-manggut serius, tatapannya beralih pada Hermione yang balik menatap kikuk.

"Tidak ada surat darimu?" tanya Draco tak terduga.

"Surat apa?" Hermione lantas berpikir keras. Dirinya ke sini berdasarkan titah Luna yang saat ini tengah kerja praktek Herbologi tentang spesimen baru di Rumah Kaca. Hanya itu saja. Tidak ada yang perlu—

"Tidak jadi, tidak jadi," tiba-tiba Draco tertawa melihat paras menggemaskan Hermione dalam memahami maksud perkataan isengnya.

.

.

**_Hatinya tidak sepenuhnya terbebas,_**

_**Terkadang jiwa itu menekan kembali apa yang hati kecilnya ingin melesak ke permukaan.**_

.

.

Semenjak Draco berdiri meninggalkannya untuk memungut sesuatu dari saku tasnya, Hermione baru saja menemukan makna pertanyaan tadi setelah otaknya terperas tanpa ampun. Akhir-akhir ini, sejak umurnya yang memasuki lingkaran tujuh belas tahun dan segala tetek-bengek kejadian yang terjadi begitu saja dengan cepat, Hermione merasa perkembangan rangsang otaknya terkesan melambat tanpa sebab.

"Ada apa?" Draco bertanya saat kembali, "Wajahmu memerah."

Gadis itu menggeleng tak nyaman. Apa yang terjadi bila Draco tahu ia merona gara-gara kalimat tanya ambigu tersebut beberapa menit yang lalu?

Respon yang bahkan lebih lambat dari siput keracunan.

"Kristal Topaz, milik ibuku. Pengendali Cahaya menganggap benda ini sebagai suatu perlengkapan yang wajib dimiliki. Tapi karena jumlahnya terbatas, tidak jarang banyak genosida menguar dimana-mana hanya untuk memiliki ini," terang Draco terkesan hati-hati karena suaranya yang berangsur mengecil. Hermione ikut menundukkan kepalanya sejajar dagu pemuda itu tanpa sadar, merasa bahwa ini bukan lagi berlabel dialog umum.

"Jadi ibumu..." jemari Hermione membelai kristal bersejarah tersebut sepelan yang ia bisa. Khawatir akan gerakan sekecil apapun yang mampu menggores atau menjatuhkan jimat Pengendali Cahaya, Hermione membalutnya dengan sapu tangan magenta.

Draco menggangguk sekali. Seolah cukup dengan jawaban yang agak alakadarnya itu, Hermione turut berdiam sesudahnya.

"Pertempuran 2000," dengan pandangan kosong Draco Malfoy menjawab. Tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Pertempuran 2000, Hermione membayangkan itu merupakan perang terbesar antar penyihir dan lautan bombardir cahaya warna-warni yang tak ubahnya tembakan sinar kematian yang menjelma. Dan ibu Draco mungkin termasuk salah satu pejuang wanita yang tangguh meskipun malaikat kematian menyapanya dengan tidak ramah.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Mum melupakan atau memang sengaja tidak menggunakan Topaz. Kristal itu menyimpan energi maksimal dan akan keluar sebagai pengisi ulang disaat pemiliknya dalam kondisi terlemah..."

"Hnn," gumam Hermione kehabisan kata-kata.

"Ini juga berfungsi sebagai Remembrall. Kau bisa mengaturnya sesuka hati. Misalnya, kau ingin kejadian hari ini, disaat aku memberikan Topaz kepadamu, tersimpan dalam memori yang kapasitasnya tak terbatas ini. Begitu juga dengan menghapusnya."

* * *

_ 'Aku ingin benda ini mengingat segalanya tentangmu.'  
_

* * *

Usai membatin, Hermione merasakan benda itu bersinar di balik rajutan benang sapu tangannya. Gadis itu tidak mengenali perasaan di dalam diri sejatinya, karena perasaa déjà vu bercampur kefamilier-an lah yang mendorongnya bersuara seperti itu dalam hati.

Seperti Masa Lalu, juga Masa Depan.

Kening Hermione berkerut memendek atas gelagat Draco yang tetiba menunjukkan indikasi orang kehilangan keseimbangan. Tangannya sempat mencengkeram kursi sebelum menyelimuti kepalanya sendiri. Dengan mata terpejam dan air muka menahan rasa sakit, Hermione secara alamiah segera panik kemudian berupaya memandu Draco untuk menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok.

"Ya ampun ini pasti gara-gara wiski Hagrid semalam," sangkal Draco berlagak ceria meski ringisan kecil terpeta di bibir tipisnya, "Ah! Bagaimana kau pulang semalam? Ini semua salahku. Tapi kalau kau sudah mahir Apparate dan tidak seperti Percy yang saat tes pertamanya mengalami kegagalan lompatan karena kejauhan dua kilo dari destinasi dan jatuh tepat di keranjang belanja manula—"

"Aku membencimu." Lelaki itu berhenti bergerak. Secara keseluruhan, ia membatu. Manik cokelat yang berkilat di balik poni panjang si gadis yang terjuntai menutupi sebelah mata menatapnya dingin.

"A—"

"Kau yang seperti ini..." potong Hermione lekas. Nada suaranya menggantung seolah masih ada kata yang diam di tenggorokannya, "Jangan terus berbicara semua akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang selalu baik-baik saja di dunia ini."

Mata Draco menggelap tak percaya akan perubahan drastis pribadi Hermione Granger yang tadinya _creamy-creamy baby.  
_  
**"Karena aku percaya semuanya akan baik-baik saja, jika ada di sekitarmu."**

Hanya itu yang keluar.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain, Hermione tersenyum tipis saat  
lengkungannya menunjukkan  
akan rasa pahit kehidupan.

Ia sadar, dirinya lah yang menyebabkan lelaki itu bergelung tak aman di setiap detik kehidupannya.

Sayangnya ia belum tahu atau belum disadarkan oleh sesuatu, apa yang menyebabkan sesuatu dalam dirinya itu begitu membahayakan pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

Dan ketika Hermione siap untuk meluncurkan kalimat selanjutnya, aura itu memancar kuat dari dalam Draco. Untuk sesaat, semua kalimatnya tertekan masuk kembali. Dilumat habis oleh tatapan menghipnotis yang membuat tangan gadis itu bergerak perlahan menggapai atmosfirnya.

"Draco Malfoy..." Tangan itu berbalik mundur penuh getaran. Pandangannya meruncing pada mata kiri si pemuda yang meremang abu. Rasa itu kembali menyergapnya, tiba-tiba.

Draco menutupi mata yang dimaksud dengan tangan kanan. Suaranya beralih parau, "Apa ini terjadi lagi?" ungkapnya pasrah.

.

.

_Jika Draco Malfoy memanglah buta warna, _

_apa pengaruhnya pada kedua iris sewarna batu safir _

_yang tiba-tiba salah satunya menjelma warna arang dalam gen penyakit itu?_

.

.

"Aku tahu, kau tahu," bibirnya mengejang, hening sejenak, "Aku buta warna parsial. Tapi transisi warna ini bukan hereditas." Telunjuknya menekan kelopak mata kiri yang terpejam. Alterasi suhu di sekitar mereka menurun nyaris menapaki angka 0.

Gadis itu menatapnya dengan perintah.

"Apa itu suatu mantra? Auranya," alis Hermione berkedut, saat tatapan Draco melembut ganjil, "kau persis..."

.

.

**Dia.  
**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**xxx**

"Sister Brigitta.." desah tertahan mengalun dari sebuah ruangan dimana wanita itu bersandar lemah di sketsel pemisah bagian pojok meja teh. Lampu oranye menaungi pucuk kepala cokelatnya yang tertunduk, menyinari wajahnya yang mengeras seperti batu. Bulir-bulir keringat di pelipisnya runtuh tak terkendali tatkala sosok bergaun putih panjang dengan garis biru di tudung kepala menghampiri.

"Bagaimana, Mrs. Granger?" periksanya seraya mengusap dahi wanita itu. Usai menuangkan sepoci teh hijau di gelas kayu bulat bermotif akar rambat, biarawati itu meminumkannya perlahan.

"Aku tidak merasa baikan," rintih Patricia menyorot mata kelamnya, "aku tidak bisa melupakannya."

"Kau harus percaya bahwa, ia tidak meninggalkanmu tanpa alasan. Jangan tetapkan alasan irasional yang bisa mengoyak pikiranmu."

"Rasanya kepalaku ingin meledak," Patricia berujar, lalu memangku punggung tangannya di atas mata yang tertutup. "Semakin jelas bagaimana caranya ia mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal aneh ke rumah.."

"Kau jadi berpikir dia masihlah ada, 'kan?"

_Great._

_._

* * *

.

Malam yang dingin di musim semi. Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Dua orang berjenis kelamin perempuan berdiam di tempat masing-masing dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa merah jambu. Sosok yang berdiri di tepi ranjang penuh boneka terlihat membelai secara nyata sesosok anak kecil di dalam selimut tebalnya.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Hermy." Wanita itu tersenyum sementara si anak merengut.

"Aku tidak suka dipanggil Hermy."

Sang ibu menggigit bibir, menahan tekanan di balik matanya. "Itu nama panggilan paling indah, Sayang. Ayo, tidur."

Anak itu memutar bola matanya dengan lucu, sebelum air mukanya berubah pucat. "Mum, tolong periksa di kolong tempat tidurku, apakah ada monster..."

Terkekeh pelan mengamati figur menggigil anak semata wayangnya. "Ya Tuhan Hermy kau terlalu banyak membaca buku-buku itu! Tentu saja tidak ada."

"Tapi—"

"Baiklah," wanita itu akhirnya membungkuk dan berjongkok di lantai sebelum menyibak selimut yang menghalangi kolong. "Ti—"

Paru-parunya seolah macet saat ia menemukan 'anaknya' tengah bergelung ketakutan di kolong tempat tidur.

Bisiknya, "Mum, a-ada m-monster di atas tempat t-tidurku... Ia muncul bersama orang lain."

Adrenalinnya terpacu deras ketika wanita itu menekan tepi ranjang sambil mengangkat wajahnya.

"Patricia..." Senyum tipis yang memanjang itu berkembang di bibir si orang lain. Anaknya yang tadi bergetar penuh takut kini berdiam dalam pelukan lelaki berjas hitam yang tak kalah pucat. Iris hazel itu menatap bolak-balik pada si sosok asing dan ibunya yang terpaku lama dari balik kelopak matanya yang makin menyempit gelisah.

"Aku merindukan kalian. Sangat."

Anak itu menendang kuat perut si lelaki manakala seluruh rasa takutnya bertransformasi menjadi tenaga yang tak terduga. "Lepaskan aku, orang jahat!"

Sang ibu tak mampu keluar dari kondisi terperanjatnya beberapa waktu saat lelaki itu tak melakukan perlawanan. Raut wajahnya berubah sendu, iris gelapnya mengikuti pergerakan gadis kecil yang berlari ke belakang si wanita.

Belum sempat wanita itu berbicara, ranjang yang dibaringi lelaki _asing_ itu seolah menjauh terhisap angin malam yang mendobrak jendela tiba-tiba. Segala sesuatunya terjadi dengan cepat, segerombolan kelelawar berkepala ular segera menghinggapi si lelaki yang berteriak meminta pertolongan. Mereka mencabik-cabik tubuh itu, tepat sebelum cahaya terang menggulung dan wanita itu mengumpat dalam tangis ketika berlari menubruk kaca jendela.

.

* * *

.

"Mimpi buruk menakutkan tahunan itu," keluh Patricia saat kelopak matanya kembali menyerap cahaya matahari yang masuk melalu lubang ventilasi ruangan. "Bagaimana aku bisa melepaskan seluruh kekuatanku tanpa _cutting_ yang bodoh?"

"Kau bisa mengunjungi Bruder Paxon untuk hal semacam itu," katanya menerawang, "di sebelah Mausoleum Aventador."

"Aku berusaha melindungi anakku dengan menahan miliknya... sampai hari ulang tahunnya kemarin. Terlalu kuat, aku ambruk."

"Jadi mengapa dia tidak ikut serta kemari?"

Patricia menggeleng lemah, ketakutan akan Hermione yang kelimpungan menghadapi kekuatannya sendiri membayangi kedua matanya. "Aku memutuskan untuk membebaskannya memilih jalan yang ia mau. Tidak selamanya aku bisa menjaganya, bukan?"

Biarawati itu mengulas senyum penuh ironi. Menampik segala prasangka buruknya pada wanita itu yang jelas benar-benar kebocoran semangat hidup.

"Bahkan mendiang ibuku tidak percaya tentang sihir. Sister, mengapa kau tidak pergi dan menganggapku gila sejak tadi kita membicarakan ini?"

"Justru itu berkebalikan dengan tugasku," ujar Sister Brigitta tanpa kebohongan yang mengalir di kedua mata jernihnya. "Sekarang kau perlu istirahat.."

Patricia memijit-mijit kepalanya yang sakit. Terlalu banyak istirahat di siang hari menyebabkannya aktif di malam hari. Dan itu adalah malapetaka mingguan.

Suasana mendadak sunyi saat tak ada dari kedua belah pihak yang mengeluarkan suara.

"Sebentar lagi Mother Theresa akan menemuimu." Sister Brigitta merapihkan selimut tidur yang terbentang di sisi kiri Patricia. Keteduhan matanya menangkap ketidakpercayaan orang di hadapannya.

'Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau nantinya diberitahu Mother akan bertandang?'

"Kau akan terbangun secara langsung jika ia sudah memasuki pintu," lanjutnya, "kontrol dirimu, ya, Sayang."

Pandangan Patricia Granger membumbung keluar jendela oval bertepian keramik Persia. Mematung menimang harap pada kelakar langit yang berpesta sepi. Relungnya menyempit terhempas lilitan kenangan yang pernah ada.

.

.

_** Sejak dia pergi dan dua orang itu menenangkannya dengan tepukan palsu di bahu,**_

_** Cinta itu nonsens, **_

_**cinta itu cuma semacam pernak-pernik yang dirancang oleh arsitek bodoh di tepi sungai Seine.**_

_._

_._

Ia adalah **air**. Kuat, tangguh, namun juga bisa lemah. Tidak bisa digenggam, tahan dipukul, tak bisa dihancurkan, tapi bisa menghancurkan batu besar.

Ia labil, mudah terombang-ambing oleh suatu hal kecil. Bisa bermanfaat, tapi juga bisa membahayakan. Bisa begitu tenang, tapi juga bisa bergelombang begitu dahsyat.

Elegi yang indah.

**xxx**

Ia berhak marah.

Kekesalan tak terbendung itu tersalurkan pada langkah kaki yang beradu keras di lantai koridor. Matanya mengejang sebelah saat lengkungan senyum mual terpajang di bibir merah muda. Ketika Theodore Nott menumbangkan dialog pentingnya dengan Draco mengenai hal itu, suara tinggi Daphne dalam telepon genggam Theo keburu menyalakan alarm bawah sadarnya sekaligus mengisyaratkan pengusiran implisit yang dilakukan lelaki angkuh tak berperasaan itu.

Ingin sekali menanggalkan pemuda Nott itu pada bongkahan mendung, lalu gugur bersama hujan, kemudian hanyut dan karam di dasar laut.

Tak. Tak. Tak.

**"Hei. Can I take your picture to prove to all my friends that angel do exist?"**

_Clap._

Ketukannya melambat sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Ia berhenti tepat satu meter di belakang pertigaan lorong menuju Rumah Kaca ketika suaranya datang dari sebelah kiri. Hazelnya menyipit saat epidermisnya menerima rangsang udara di sekeliling yang mulai melembab.

Gadis itu tidak takut.

Melainkan curiga.

**CKRIK!**

Kendati kilau blitz menyebabkan matanya berkunang-kunang, itu hanya memakan sedikit waktu untuk kembali normal. Kini, pemotretnya lenyap secepat angin yang membawanya ke sini.

Gadis berkuncir kuda itu linglung menatap udara kosong.

Mengucek kelopak mata pelan, bukan berarti ia tidak melihat sosok si pencuri figurnya.

Masalahnya, ini lebih rumit dari pertanyaan mengapa matahari itu musti bulat atau mengapa kaki laba-laba ada empat pasang sementara ikan nihil?

Ia harus lebih percaya pada orang mabuk, atau...

...seorang gay

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The End of Chapter 5**

* * *

**##**

**"Yang lahir di tahun 1972... ada Willy Whidersins, Tom Marvolo Riddle, dan Rodolphus Lestrange?"  
**

**.**

**"Itu Raja Terdahulu!"**

**.**

**"******?! Untuk apa kau disini?"**

**.**

**##**

* * *

**NOTES**

* * *

Setiap witch memiliki kekuatan khusus masing-masing. Untuk contoh, Fleur dengan icing-nya, Luna dengan telepate, Draco berkemampuan speaking dalam wujud animaginya, Percy dengan imunitas terhadap minuman, dan lain-lain yang belum teridentifikasi di chapter ini. Dan Hermione yang merupakan Raja (masih disebut Raja disebabkan oleh belum adanya Raja yang sebenarnya–laki-laki untuk itu) nyaris dapat menguasai kesemua kekuatan di tahap-tahap tertentu. Pengendali Cahaya hanyalah titel khusus bagi kelahiran rasi Cassiopeia dan lima rasi yang bersinggungan. Lima rasi itu: Perseus, Andromeda, Cepheus, Camelopardalis dan Lacerta. Sementara Narcissa Malfoy lahir pada rasi Lacerta (Sang Kadal) yang berbatasan di tenggara Cassiopeia. Untuk masalah pembunuhan yang merebutkan Topaz, hanya terjadi pada Pengendali Cahaya Monokromatik yang keji–kelahiran rasi Camelopardalis. Kemungkinan Narcissa dibunuh oleh kelahiran rasi paling redup tersebut saat P-2000. Hermione dan ibunda Malfoy tersebut masuk dalam P. Cahaya Polikromatik (cahaya putih).

Cukup itu tambahannya, mungkin mengenai tentang ayah Hermione mulai terkuak, berkaitan dengan ular-ular Serpens yang bisa menjadi alasan kepergiannya. Karena menurut saya banyak sekali hints di chapter panjang membosankan ini, termasuk jati diri seseorang yang memotret Hermione-dan yang disensor itu *smirky. Ah udah jelas banget nih.

**TERIMA KASIH** sebesar-besarnya bagi semua reviewer di chapter kemarin, dan saya sudah membacanya satu per satu, kalian fantastis! Fantastis untuk segalanya, untuk sempat mampir ke cerita aneh ini/ dan rasanya setiap spekulasi yang muncul di review, saya ingin sekali membalasnya dengan panjang lebar–tentu saja jika dibalas di sini akan terlihat 'nyampah'. Jadi saya menggunakan fitur pm untuk itu..

* * *

**Ya atau Tidak? Tidak ada **_mungkin_**. Untuk mengomentari dalam boks below ;-D**


End file.
